Sálvame de la soledad
by Catherine-4141
Summary: Kagome es una famosa cantante que frente al público logra mostrarse amable, hermosa y extrovertida pero luego de ser víctima de un secuestro, su representante se ve obligado a contratar seguridad las 24 horas. Inuyasha, su nuevo guardaespaldas, comenzará a conocer su verdadera personalidad altanera y caprichosa. ¿Podrá la joven cantante mantener la distancia entre ambos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

La vida es tan buena maestra, que si no aprendes una lección, te la repite.

Y con ella, esa vida no había tenido limitaciones para el sufrimiento. Golpe tras golpe, caída tras caída.

Luego de años se dio cuenta que la felicidad no estaba en su plan de vida y mucho menos a la vuelta de la esquina. Si quería algo tenía que conseguirlo por su cuenta. Jamás dependía de nadie y nadie necesitaba de ella. Era lo que su triste existencia le había predestinado o al menos eso creía... hasta que lo conoció.

 ** _"Noticia de último momento. La internacionalmente famosa cantante Kagome Higurashi sufrió un brutal ataque esta tarde luego de uno de sus conciertos."_**

 ** _"La joven figura de apenas 21 años fue víctima de un secuestro mal ejecutado que desencadenó en un altercado contra su persecutor"_**

 ** _"Fue llevada de urgencia a una clínica privada, la cual se desconoce, luego de que los agentes de seguridad pudiera detener al agresor. Sigan con nosotros para mas noticias"_**

La aturdida chica acababa de dar declaración a la policía sobre lo sucedido; y ahora intentaba recuperar fuerzas sobre la cama de la clínica en compañía de la soledad, un millón de flores de fans desconocidos y llantos ahogados de otros pacientes de la institución.

Abrió los ojos indignada luego de convencerse de que había escuchado el último lamento. Alcanzó su celular que estaba a la par sobre una pequeña mesa de luz junto a la cama. —Ven a buscarme. —Ordenó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

— Los médicos dijeron...

— Me importa un cuerno lo que los médicos hayan dicho, Miroku. Eres mi representante, trabajas para mí y te estoy diciendo que vengas a recogerme, AHORA. —Finalizó molesta. No estaba para juegos, suficiente diversión había tenido por un día.

Bajó ambos pies de la cama con la suavidad y delicadeza propia de ella. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco de seda. Acababa de decidirlo, jamás volvería a usarlo. Caminó hasta el cuarto del baño. Alzó la mirada ante el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía. Estaba pálida, el alisado de su cabello estaba desecho y sus ondas naturales recorrían su cuello.  
Hizo a un lado la fina tela y vio las marcas que ese maldito le había dejado en el cuello a causa del agarre. —Casi muero. —Deslizó su mano, el tacto parecía quemar. Era como si todavía estuviera estrangulándola. Dio media vuelta, recogió la ropa que había a los pies de la cama y se cambió.

Media hora después ya estaba de camino a casa, escoltada por su joven representante. Conducía un Porsche 918 Spyder a toda velocidad. El exterior se veía distorsionado, poco podía apreciarse del paisaje.

— Vas muy rápido. —No tomó el tiempo ni de voltear a verlo.

— Pensé que querías llevar rápido. —Dijo con calma mientras rebasaba a otro auto por el lado derecho de la autopista.

— Lo que quiero es llegar a mi hogar con vida. — _"Hogar"_ pensó. ¿Era esa obra maestra arquitectónica en la que vivía realmente un hogar? Era feliz cuando estaba en casa pero algo le faltaba, tal vez la calidez que la compañía proporciona. ¿Por qué se había encaprichado con una mansión tan grande si no tenía con quien compartirla?

— ¿Estás bien? —La veía ausente. —Si quieres puedo pedir una cita con Kikyo.

— No quiero psicólogos.

— Dicen que esta clase de situaciones pueden ser traumáticas para las personas que las experimentan.

— ¡Dije No! —La respuesta fue definitiva. No hubo más palabras hasta llegar a la mansión de la cantante.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente luego de pasar por seguridad. Recorrieron la extensa distancia desde la entrada de la propiedad hasta donde se encontraba la casa. Casi diez minutos más de viaje en auto.  
Miroku con la delicadeza propia de siempre, ayudó a Kagome a bajar del auto y luego a entrar a la casa. Aunque ella insistía en que estaba mejor podía sentir como sus delgadas piernas temblaban, impidiéndole estar de pie demasiado tiempo.

La ausencia, soledad, fantasmas del olvido recorrían cada rincón arrastrando memorias tortuosas. Una enorme tristeza le oprimió el pecho.

— Me quedaré esta noche. —Dijo adivinando lo que la chica quería pedirle pero no se atrevía. —Tú siéntate y descansa. — La guió hasta el sofá Suite y fue en busca de unas mantas. Ella no dijo nada, no le dio las gracias y Miroku no las esperó. —Tengo que hacer una llamada, ya regreso. — Se alejó, tomando la distancia prudente para no ser escuchado.

Kagome recorrió con la mirada una vez más la inmensa estructura, los ventanales gigantes, los pasillos sin fin, las sombras en los rincones, las enredaderas, los muebles innecesariamente grandes. Esa casa estilo minimalista de la que se había enamorado, ahora la asustaba. —¡Miroku! —Gritó sin saber por qué.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Había vuelto corriendo. Esperó una respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada. Volvió a llevar el celular hasta su oreja. Al parecer no había terminado de hablar. —Y date prisa. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Las horas pasaban, Kagome seguía acurrucada en el sofá, Miroku la vigilaba desde la barra a unos metros mientras degustaba alguna bebida de color azul intenso. Ambos "veían" una película, aunque solo era una excusa para no tener que hablar.

El celular de Miroku comenzó a vibrar sobre la madera de la barra, ambos lo notaron de inmediato. El apoderado contestó. —Déjenlo pasar. —Cortó sin más.

— ¿Alguien viene? —Interrogó por lo escuchado.

— Sí.

— ¿Quién? —Su tono mostraba molestia ante la vaga respuesta de su representante.

— Un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo?

— Ya lo veras.

En otras condiciones se hubiera negado rotundamente a que un desconocido entrara a su casa, pero no se sentía con la energía suficiente como para protestar. Si aquella persona estaba allí debía ser por una buena razón.

La transparencia de la puerta de entrada dejó en evidencia como un auto se estacionaba justo enfrente a la casa. Un joven de buen porte, alto y elegante bajó. No tardó en acercarse a la entrada, Miroku se dirigió a su encuentro.

— Me alegra que hayas venido, amigo. —Se saludaron con un abrazo y luego avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba la azabache contemplando con ojos de desconcierto. —Kagome él es Inuyasha, y a partir de hoy será tu guardaespaldas.

Los orbes de la chica se abrieron de la impresión. No tardó en hacer frente. — ¿Disculpa? —Se dirigió a Miroku, pero fue el muchacho de cabello plateado el que respondió por él.

— Por favor no se moleste señorita, Kagome. Si Miroku me llamó es porque se encuentra muy preocupado.

— Inuyasha… ¿así te llamas no? Bien, escucha esto ¡No necesito un guardaespaldas! No necesito otra sombra detrás de mí.

— Las marcas alrededor de su cuello dicen otra cosa. —Se acercó a ella, observando detenidamente su piel. —Escuché las noticias. Debió ser una experiencia de lo más aterradora. Lo siento por usted. —Detuvo su mirada en los ojos cafés de la chica, que resplandecían más que antes por el rojo de sus mejillas.

¿Cómo se daba el lujo de mirarla así de cerca? ¿De hacerla sonrojar y desestabilizar los latidos de su corazón? —No pido la lastima de nadie.

— No es lástima, señorita.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Es rabia, furia por saber que esa delicada y bella piel se vio en manos de un desagradable criminal.

La mirada de la chica se paseó desde los ojos de Inuyasha hasta a los de Miroku, rogando por una explicación. Se vio obligada a retroceder, las piernas volvían a flaquearle. Inuyasha la sostuvo desde la cintura con nula dificultad en su hacer. — ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! —Interrogó más roja que antes cuando él la tomó en brazos elevando sus pequeños pies del suelo.

— Ya es tarde, y debe descansar. La llevaré hasta su cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Arriba, a la derecha en el pasillo, ultima puerta. —Indicó su amigo.

— ¡Miroku! ¿De qué se trata esto?

— Lo siento, Kagome. Pero estarás mejor en manos de Inuyasha, yo debo irme a arreglar algunos problemas que han surgido a raíz de esto.

— ¿¡Me dejarás sola con él!?

— Por favor no tema, señorita.

— ¡No tengo miedo!

— Yo la protegeré. —Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Miroku salió en dirección contraria.

— Volveré por la mañana.

— ¡Miroku! —Gritó por última vez antes de perderlo de vista por completo. Devolvió su atención al joven que la cargaba en brazos. —Mira… no me interesa si te contrataron para cuidarme y todo eso, no te necesito. Solo vete.

— ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

Ella no respondió, no quería quedarse sola pero tampoco pasar la noche en compañía de un desconocido. Maldito Miroku la había traicionado. Descontaría esto de su sueldo. —Solo déjame en mi habitación y aléjate. —El orgullo era un martirio. Ella que jamás había dependido de nadie, ahora era llevada en brazos, sin ser capaz de caminar por cuenta propia. Que bajo había caído.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta empujándola con el pie. La oscuridad cubría todo el cuarto. Kagome tragó duro, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

— ¿Le da miedo la oscuridad, señorita?

— Já ¿Qué tontería es esa? ¿Cómo una mujer como yo podría temerle a algo tan absurdo?

— Es normal. El miedo es parte de nosotros. Gracias a él conocemos nuestras fortalezas.

— ¿"Nuestras fortalezas"? —Repitió algo sorprendida. —Deja de llamarme "Señorita" no me gusta.

— Como usted diga. —Le dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama y se apresuró a encender la luz de una pequeña lámpara junto a la cama. —Estaré del otro lado de la puerta si me necesita. —Le dedicó una última mirada carente de emociones con modales ensayados. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación sin prisa.

— ¡Inuyasha! —La palabra había escapado sola de sus labios, sin su consentimiento. Maldijo por sus adentros.

— ¿Sí?

— Nada. —Bajó la mirada avergonzada y se apresuró a esconderse bajo las sábanas.

— Que descanse. —Habría jurado que la escuchó decir "gracias" pero tal vez solo había sido su imaginación.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No iba a mentir, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. ¿Había sido por el trauma de su casi secuestro o por el hecho de que un desconocido, que se hacía llamar su guardaespaldas, estaba del otro lado de la habitación?

Las piernas ya no le temblaban, su andar era el de siempre, refinado y llamativo. Se acercó a la ventana, deslizó la tela que cubría el cristal y para su poca sorpresa, el gris cubría el cielo por completo. Pronto lloverá, se convenció.

Buscó ropa que usar con ese clima y se hizo paso hacia la puerta. La abrió despacio con el sigilo de un ladrón. Inuyasha la esperaba del otro lado. La postura recta y el traje arreglado.

— ¿Estuviste toda la noche aquí?

— Sí.

— No tenías que hacer eso.

— Es mi trabajo.

— Como sea, ya puedes ir. Como veras puedo caminar por mi cuenta. —Lo dejó atrás y descendió hasta la planta baja. Él la siguió desde corta distancia.

— Lamento contradecir sus deseos pero no me iré.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— Porque mi deber es velar por su seguridad a cada segundo.

— Hmmm entonces haz lo que quieras.

Cada vez que volteaba allí estaba él. Mantenía una distancia prudente, pero el simple hecho de verlo la incomodaba.

Miroku llegó a la casa y para Kagome era tiempo de explicaciones.

— ¡Hasta que al fin llegas!

— También me alegra verte. — Se notaba que estaba agotado físicamente.

— Dile que se vaya. —Señaló con la mirada al platinado.

— No lo haré.

— Te lo estoy ordenando, Miroku.

— Lo siento, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— He sido tú representando durante 4 años y siempre he complacido hasta la más absurda de tus peticiones pero entiende que tu seguridad está en peligro esta vez. No sabemos si estas personas intentarán hacerte daño nuevamente. Por eso, Inuyasha se queda.

— ¡Pero Miroku!

— A caso ¿hay alguna razón por la cual deba irse que no sea tu mero capricho? —No hubo respuesta. —Bien, está decidido. Ve acostumbrándote a Inuyasha, porque a partir de ahora será tu sombra, mi querida Kagome.

— Maldito. —Dijo entre dientes.

Esa misma semana la joven cantante debió dar múltiples entrevistas y ruedas de prensa explicando una y otra vez lo sucedido a los distintos medios.

No era un secreto que su nombre estaba en boca de todos y que su popularidad iba en aumento, al fin y al cabo podría sacar algo positivo de la bizarra experiencia.

Un jugoso contrato para una telenovela esperaba su consentimiento. Prometía ser la comedia romántica número uno del año.

— ¿Aceptarás el papel? — Quiso saber Miroku.

— Me parece una propuesta interesante.

— Como tu representante creo que deberías aceptar. Además el resto del elenco se ve prometedor, podrás codearte con estrellas a tu nivel.

— Es verdad. —Mostró mayor interés— ¿Cuándo comenzaría la grabación?

— Si firmas hoy, el rodaje comenzará el próximo mes.

— Entonces lo haré. —Sonrió complacida mientras escribía su firma en el contrato que, minutos antes, Miroku acababa de detallarle.

Desde hacía casi una semana que el sol se escondía detrás de nubes y ráfagas de viento y lluvia. El poco tiempo que la azabache pasaba en casa lo dedicaba exclusivamente a componer con su guitarra.

Inuyasha escuchaba cada intento, cada nota fallida y cada acierto desde la mayor distancia posible. A la joven estrella aun parecía incomodarle su presencia. Aunque durante las noches en las que la oscuridad cubría cada rincón de la misión se mostraba menos renuente. Incluso compartían algunos diálogos entre idas y vueltas.

La chica podía ser un verdadero encanto frente a los medios y los fans pero a puertas cerradas mostraba otra personalidad completamente opuesta. Solía ser terca, testaruda, caprichosa y voluble, excepto cuando tocaba su guitarra. Aquella, que era el único objeto a la redonda que mostraba claras marcas de desgaste por los años y el uso.

— ¿Hace mucho tiempo que toca? —Sin darse cuanta había reducido la distancia entre ellos y no solo eso, se había atrevido a interrumpirla con su charlatanería.

— Desde los 10 años… —Respondió sin alzar la mirada. — Al contrario de la opinión pública y las malas lenguas, puedo asegurarte que yo soy la que compone mis letras.

— No es de extrañarse, se puede apreciar la pasión que siente por la música desde la distancia.

"Desde la distancia" Pensó en lo monótono que eso se oía. —Puedes tutearme, Inuyasha. —Le sonrió por breves segundo. — Ven siéntate aquí. —Le señaló el lugar vació junto al suyo. — ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? —Deslizó sus dedos por las cuerdas y éstas produjeron una sonora melodía.

— No es mi especialidad. —Dijo tomando lugar junto a ella. —Pero mi hermano me enseñó a tocar el piano.

— Ya veo… al menos sabes de música. A mí me enseñó mi abuela, aunque nunca pude mostrarle lo alto que llegué gracias a ella. Murió antes de que debutara como cantante. — Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre las cuerdas y las notas más tristes que el platinado haya podido escuchar hicieron eco por la habitación. No volvieron a hablar del tema.

Un mes después, la filmación para la telenovela comenzaba. El reparto contaba con varios actores de renombre.

 ** _La historia trataba sobre, una joven cantante prodigio que fue expulsada de su instituto anterior. En su nueva escuela su lengua afilada y directa, y su personalidad distante a menudo harán que lo demás la odien a excepción de un chico que finalmente empezará a acercarse a ella.  
Poco a poco la protagonista deberá empezar a adaptarse a su nueva escuela y dejar atrás su fría personalidad._**

— Va bastante con ella, ¿no crees? — Dijo Miroku a su amigo, mientras observaban a Kagome charlar con el resto del elenco.

— Es verdad. Se parece bastante a la protagonista.

— Entonces se podría decir que has llegado a conocerla bien.

— Es fácil de leer. Es como una niña asustada.

— Cuidado con lo que dices, Inuyasha. A Kagome no le gustará que hables de ella como si fuera alguien débil.

— Débil no, asustada. Es diferente.

— Ya veo. — Aunque no había entendido el significado real de esas palabras.

Kagome se encontraba extremadamente emocionada, era su primera vez en una telenovela. Además, interpretar a la protagonista significaba un gran reto.  
Acaba de compartir palabras con su coprotagonista, un conocido actor Italiano llamado Koga. Se había ofrecido a ayudarla con los diálogos y le había dado algunos buenos consejos. Era bastante simpático aunque en ocasiones algo engreído.

El tiempo volaba, y a medida que las escenas transcurrían, era mayor la cantidad de halagos que Kagome recibía por su excelente actuación. Se acostumbró rápido a las cámaras y al juego de luces.  
Aunque sin duda la mejor parte era cuando su personaje cantaba, se sentía libre para hacer lo que más amaba, y eso no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del platinado.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —Se acercó a Inuyasha luego de terminar de filmar.

— Estuviste genial. —Le alcanzó una botella de agua. — Tienes talento nato.

— Gracias. —Era la primera vez que se sentía apenada por un cumplido. Estaba acostumbrada a ellos. —Iré a buscar mis cosas y nos vamos.

— Esperaré afuera.

— Está bien.

Miroku e Inuyasha esperaban en el auto mientras Kagome se cambiaba y buscaba su bolso. No demoró mucho para que la chica saliera del edificio. Estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos cuando una camioneta negra se atravesó en su caminó y dos hombres bajaron para intentar llevársela.

Inuyasha salió de inmediato mientras Miroku llamaba a la policía.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Inuyasha!— Gritaba, rasguñaba y se movía de un lado a otro, pero los dos sujetos que la agarran de cada brazo eran más fuertes.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Déjenla!— Parecía que había volado por la velocidad con la que había llegado hasta ellos. La adrenalina le recorría las venas, había olvidado esa sensación.  
Se acercó a uno de los secuestradores y le dio un puñetazo del lado derecho del rostro seguido por otro del lado izquierdo. El calvo cayó al suelo, escupía sangre y se arrastraba con dificultad. El otro seguía forcejeando con Kagome. Aunque ésta perecía ya no moverse con tanto empeño como antes.

— Inu…yasha —Pronunció al verlo, antes de quedar inconsciente. El sujeto con el que forcejeaba acababa de dormirla con cloroformo, podía reconocer el olor impregnado en el aire.

Miroku llegó por detrás golpeando su cabeza con el portafolio, distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha le diera un certero golpe en la barbilla que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas, después de soltar el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome. Inuyasha se apresuró a sujetarla, justo antes de que cayera al piso.  
Lograron detenerlos hasta que llegó la policía y se hizo cargo de ellos. Los tres fueron escoltados hasta la mansión.

El platinado llevó a Kagome hasta su habitación, la recostó, le sacó los zapatos y la cubrió con una manta. Su rostro tenía una expresión tan angelical y tranquila. Acarició suavemente su mejilla. Comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Tranquila ya todo está bien.

Su voz era un bálsamo a la deriva. Podía sentir la seguridad que transmitía. Antes de darse cuenta ya había abrazo al chico por el cuello. —Tenía mucho miedo. — Confesó mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

— No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Lo prometo.

Continuará…

 **Notas finales del capítulo :**

El argumento de la "telenovela" en realidad pertenece a un _**manga**_ que me encanta, se llama Akuma to love song, se los recomiendo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

— ¡Corten! —Finalizó la jornada laboral el Director. — ¡Bella Kagome, bella! Hoy estuviste perfecta.

— Gracias. —Agradeció como de costumbre. En realidad el único hagalo que esperaba escuchar era el de…

— ¿Kagome tienes algo que hacer hoy? —Dijo sonriendo el chico de ojos azules y claro acento italiano.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Koga?

— Me invitaron a una fiesta esta noche y me gustaría que fueras conmigo. —Se acercó a ella sujetando sus manos.

— Un poco de diversión no me vendría mal, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

— Ya no te preocupes, escuché del mismísimo director, que se dobló la seguridad en el edificio.

— Lamento ser una molestia para todos.

— Oh preciosa, tú no eres una molestia en absoluto. —Besó el dorso de su mano. —Entonces… ¿vienes?

— Sí. —Dijo sonriendo.

— Genial, pasaré a buscarte cerca de las 9pm. —Ella asintió y luego se despidió del chico para ir hasta donde estaban su representante e Inuyasha. Ya no la dejaban salir sola del edificio.

— Me agrada Koga. —Comentó Miroku cuando la vio llegar. Estaba dando su aprobación.

— A mi igual. — Dijo ella, y sutilmente desvió la mirada hasta Inuyasha. Él se mantuvo inexpresivo. — Vámonos, estoy cansada. —Miroku se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a una reunión importante.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, Inuyasha conducía y Kagome solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje. De vez en cuando volteaba a verlo, esperando encontrarse con esa mirada color oro, tan única de la que Inuyasha era poseedor. Pero él simplemente mantenía la vista al frente.

Al llegar Kagome subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la ducha. Salió del baño cubierta con una toalla, su pelo escurría agua, se notaba que no lo había secado. Regresó hasta la habitación y fue directo al armario. Aquel armario repleto de prendas y zapatos de todo el mundo que abarcaba más de quince metros cuadrados.

Inuyasha mantuvo guardia en el pasillo. Desconocía los planes de la azabache. La vio salir de su habitación casi dos horas más tarde. Llevaba puesto un vestido de noche color blanco, con un pronunciado escote. Los tacones la hacían ver unos centímetros más alta. El cabello recogido dejaba a la vista unos delicados pendientes de diamantes que hacían juego con el collar y el brazalete en su mano derecha.

Había quedado pasmado. Era cierto que Kagome era una mujer muy bella, pero esa noche estaba más hermosa que nunca. La vio acercarse a él despacio y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su embriagador perfume lo despertó del trance.

— Hoy voy a salir. —Él asintió sin decir palabra. — Me gustaría que pasaras lo mas desapercibido posible.

— No hará falta, la que se llevará toda la atención y las miradas serás tú. Nadie notará a su servidor. —Hizo una reverencia frente a ella.

Se vio obligada a mirar a otro lado, no quería que Inuyasha la viera sonrojarse. Suficientemente penoso había sido caminar hasta donde él estaba sin que dejara de mirarla. —Koga vendrá por mí.

 _Inuyasha subió la mirada. Una puntada de celos le recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo. — ¿El italiano? —Interrogó con fastidio._

— _Sí. —aclaró con voz temblorosa. La mirada del platinado era algo intimidante._

 _Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Kagome una vez más. El gesto poco disimulado no pasó desapercibido por ella. —No es justo. —Dijo finalmente luego de una larga pausa._

— _¿¡Qué cosa!? —Interrogó la azabache con molestia ante tales atrevimientos._

— _Tanta belleza para una sola persona, para un solo hombre. — Se acercó a ella, mantenía escasos centímetros de distancia de su boca. La acercó por la cintura. Sintió como Kagome posaba las manos sobre su pecho para mantener la distancia._

— _Inu…Yasha. —Dijo con la voz agitada. La sorpresa la invadía. Aquel hombre que siempre era inexpresivo y distante ahora parecía una persona completamente opuesta.  
La estaba abrazando, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que alguien había hecho algo así? El sentimiento parecía una nostalgia distante, olvidada, teñida con los dolores del pasado. ¿era real? ¿era un sueño? ¿Iba a besarla?_

 ** _Era un sueño_** , confirmó con desasosiego…  
Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio que Inuyasha seguía de pie justo donde siempre había estado. No se había movido ni un centímetro. ¿Realmente había imaginado aquel abrazo? ¿Aquellas palabras con cierta pizca de celos?

— El muchacho Koga llegó. — Dijo regresándola por completo al mundo físico. Su voz no denotaba celos, ni molestia, ni nada… nada. Nada que significara que sentía algo por ella.

Maldito Inuyasha, su corazón latía a morir. Imbécil él, idiota ella. Pensó. ¿Por qué había imaginado eso? Miró hacia abajo desde donde se encontraba. Koga la esperaba.  
Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caer. El italiano le ofreció la mano y susurró algún tipo de halago en aquel exquisito idioma europeo que ella no pudo entender.

— Con tan bella compañía seré la envidia de todos.

Intentó forzar una sonrisa sin éxito — Espero que no te moleste que mi guardaespaldas nos acompañe.

— Claro que no. —Dijo sin apartar la vista de la chica.

Kagome iba con Koga en su auto e Inuyasha los seguía de atrás en el suyo. Tal y como ambos chicos habían resuelto, todas las miradas iban dirigidas a la azabache. Incluso el anfitrión le pidió que cantara una de sus canciones. Era un gran honor para ella sin embargo no traía su guitarra y eso era un impedimento.

Inuyasha que se encontraba lo suficiente cerca como para oír el pedido, se ofreció a acompañarla tocando el piano que coincidentemente, se encontraba en medio del salón. Después de todo llevaba un buen tiempo escuchando las canciones de Kagome, conocía los acordes lo suficiente.  
Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero agradecida a la vez. Ambos avanzaron entre la gente y tomaron lugares.

Las manos de Inuyasha comenzaron a moverse con extrema habilidad sobre las teclas. Las notas eran claras y precisas, la voz de Kagome no tardó en acompañar la hermosa melodía.

 **(Canción: "Try" Cover de Sam Tsui)**

Try

Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better  
To never ask why

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You got to get up and try, try, try.

Ambos compartieron una mirada silenciosa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kagome mientras cantaba. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía así. Una calidez ausente hasta el momento reconfortó su pecho.

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You got to get up and try, try, try.

Los aplausos no se hacían esperar y los comentarios alentadores llegaban hasta los oídos de los protagonistas.

Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you want to cry  
When you're up and you're doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You got to get up and try, try, try.

Otra nueva oleada de aplausos los ovacionó, especialmente a chica de la voz angelical. Miró hacia atrás, Inuyasha le ¿sonreía?

 _Tenía la intención de agradecerle por su ayuda y luego regresar con Koga, pero el muchacho de ojos azules la sujetó de la cintura y le dio un "beso de felicitaciones" frente a todos los presentes.  
Kagome quedó helada e impactada. Varios camarógrafos se dieron el gusto con la "feliz pareja". En realidad el rumor de que Kagome salía con su coprotagonista no era nada nuevo ni real, pero con el beso que Koga acababa de darle daría de que hablar._

 _Inuyasha se acercó al joven de acento europeo y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo por unos minutos.  
Todos estaban más sorprendidos aun. Incluyendo a la cantante que seguía inmóvil en su lugar. El platinado la cargó en brazos y se la llevó._

 _Una vez en el auto, ella recobró la compostura suficiente como para hablar._

— _¿¡Qué hiciste!? —Comenzó a golpearlo con su bolso de mano. — ¡Acabas de golpear a mi compañero!_

— _Él te atacó._

— _¿Atacarme? Claro que no._

— _No es lo que yo vi._

— _Él solo... ¡pobre Koga! Debo saber si está bien. —Intentó bajar del auto pero Inuyasha trabó las puertas. — ¿Qué crees que haces? Abre inmediatamente._

— _No._

 _Respiró profundo. Tranquilizó sus nervios e_ _ **intentó**_ _hablar con mayor compostura. —¡QUE ABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA! — Pero la verdad… no tenía mucha paciencia._

 _Inuyasha comenzó a reír. Era la primera vez que Kagome lo veía riendo. Solía ser bastante serio e inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo._

— _Te volviste loco._

— _Jajaja, claro que no. —Volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella. La risa se esfumó. —Estoy celoso. —Confesó serio._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Se acercó a ella, pudo sentir la suavidad y el dulzor de sus labios. Kagome se mostraba renuente pero terminó cediendo. La exigencia del muchacho era notable. Su mente divagaba, imaginó lo que sería compartir su cama.  
_ _ **Cerró los ojos**_ _con fuerza para borrar aquel pensamiento._

Cuando se decidió a abrirlos nuevamente, pudo escuchar la ola de aplausos que la felicitaban por su excelente voz y afinación. Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿A caso estaba nuevamente en el salón? Miró sorprendida a todos lados. Inuyasha la sujetó por detrás al verla tambalearse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Interrogó a una pálida Kagome.

— ¿Inu…yasha? — Tocó la mejilla del platinado para comprobar que no era una ilusión.

Koga que había estado escuchando la canción de su compañera entre el resto del público se acercó a ellos. — ¿Te sientes mal, Kagome? —Ella lo observó perpleja.

— Yo…yo…—No sabía cómo explicar lo ocurrido.

Horas más tarde, de regreso en la mansión, Kagome se encontraba escondida bajo las sábanas de su cama. Incapaz de dormir marcó con su celular el número de la única persona que podría ayudarla a entender lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Kagome? —Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea con cierta sorpresa.

— Ho-hola… —Dijo tímida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… bueno no. Necesito hablar.

— ¡De acuerdo!

— Te veré luego, _Kikyo._ —No le alentaba el tener que regresar a aquel lugar. — Adiós. —Colgó y volvió a dar vueltas en la cama.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

— Me alegra verte, Kagome. Ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última sesión. — Le recibió con una sonrisa.

— Ni lo menciones. —Suspiró. —Sabes que preferiría no estar aquí, Kikyo.

— Toma asiento y cuando estés lista te escucharé.

Estaba molesta por el hecho de volver a ese lugar. — Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. — Declaró sin más.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Porque imagino cosas.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

— Situaciones. Cosas, cosas. —Repitió como si sus palabras fueran lo suficientemente claras.

— ¿Y cuando comenzaron a surgir estas "situaciones"?

— Desde hace unos meses. Desde que él llegó.

La psicóloga levantó una ceja. — ¿"Él"?

— Mi guardaespaldas… Inuyasha. — Aclaró con fastidio, Kagome.

— "Inuyasha" —Repitió mientras tomaba nota mental. — ¿Y no crees que el secuestro tenga algo que ver?

— Claro que tiene que ver. Si eso no hubiera pasado Miroku no lo habría contratado y yo viviría mi vida en paz. —Se cruzó de brazos con frustración.

— Cuéntame un poco más sobre esas "situaciones".

— ¿Recuerdas la noche que te llamé?… Ese día comenzaron. Estaba en una fiesta y me pidieron cantar una canción, me negué porque no tenía mi guitarra conmigo pero entonces Inuyasha se ofreció a hacer el acompañamiento musical. Hasta ahí, todo bien, recuerdo lo excelente que él tocaba y a la gente murmurar lo bien que se oía y después… —Movía sus manos de un lado a otro mientras explicaba. —…juraría que luego de terminar la canción Koga, él chico con el que fui a la fiesta…—Le aclaró.

— Tu coprotagonista en la novela. —Dijo ella, dando a entender que sabía de quien hablaba. Conocía muy bien el entorno de Kagome. Miroku la mantenía al tanto.

— Exacto. —Retomó lo anteriormente dicho—…juraría que Koga se acercó a mí y me besó y entonces Inuyasha apareció y ¡Bang! Le dio un puñetazo y me sacó de la fiesta a la fuerza. Luego fuimos a su auto y…—Se detuvo.

— ¿…y? —Insistió al ver que ella no continuaba.

— Él… él…Bueno él me besaba y yo le seguía el juego, luego cerré los ojos…—Dijo avergonzada. —…y cuando volví a abrirlos estaba en medio del salón de fiesta, otra vez. Acababa de cantar la canción y la gente me aplaudía. No podía creerlo. Que todo eso haya sido producto de mi imaginación. —Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos.

— Tranquila, Kagome.

— Y eso no es todo…—Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. — Hace unos días imaginé que Inuyasha… — Bajó el tono de la voz. Kikyo debió inclinarse para oírla. —…que él me amarraba a la cama con unas cuerdas y lo peor era que ¡ME GUSTABA! —Gritó esto último obligando a la mujer a retroceder. —Y luego en la piscina y en el camarín de grabación… —Negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría el rostro. Kikyo rió suavemente. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Eres mi psicóloga no se supone que te rías de mi.

— Lo siento. Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿estás preocupada porque tienes alucinaciones eróticas con tu guardaespaldas?

— No lo digas así… —Rogó Kagome muerta de la humillación.

— ¿Y él ha intentado algo de eso que dices?

— ¡No! Claro que no.

— Ya veo. ¿Y a ti te gustaría que él lo intentara?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó extremadamente roja de la vergüenza. —¡No!

— ¿Segura?

— ... —Lo dudó un instante pero finalmente respondió. —Completamente segura.

— ¿Qué crees que ocasione las alucinaciones entonces?

— No lo sé. —Se dejó caer pobre diván.

— ¿Y si la imagen de Inuyasha solo fuera una expresión adoptada por tu mente para aquellos deseos que se guardan en tu inconsciente? Por eso no puedes controlar las alucinaciones.

— ¿Eh?

— Piénsalo.

— Espera podrías repetirlo, ya se me olvidó lo que dijiste.

Kikyo sonrió con la delicadeza propia de una mujer con refinados modales. — Nuestra sesión terminó.

— ¿Ya? —Dijo viendo su reloj, confirmando lo anteriormente dicho. —Volveré la próxima semana. —Anunció ansiosa por continuar hablando.

— Estaré esperando. Ten cuidado, Kagome.

Kagome se encontraba en el jardín leyendo un libro. Inuyasha estaba a unos metros de distancia. Le daba la espalda pero a menudo giraba escasos segundo para observarla y volvía a adoptar su posición habitual.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Lo llamó sin poder concentrarse en la lectura. El chico no demoró en estar frente a ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kagome?

— Acércate. — Él se inclinó hasta donde ella estaba sentada. Esperando que dijera algo. —Espera…espera…espera… —Dijo viendo fijo a los ojos del muchacho.

— ¿Kagome? —Preguntó sin entender lo que la joven cantante hacía.

— Olvídalo. Ya puedes irte. —Dijo sacudiendo la mano. Volvió a sujetar el libro en la página marcada y continuó con su ineficaz lectura.

Los días seguían avanzando, la telenovela había sido lanzada al aire obteniendo el éxito que se esperaba.  
Kagome se encontraba en la sala ensayando algunas de sus líneas, lamentablemente necesitaba de un compañero de práctica.

— ¡Inuyasha! Ven a ayudarme. —Le ordenó. En pocos minutos Inuyasha ya sostenía una copia del guión, listo para leer lo que Kagome le había indicado. —Bien, la escena transcurre en la casa de **Meguro,** el chico del que está enamorada mi personaje.

Enderezó la postura y las facciones en su mirada cambiaron al instante… Ya no era Kagome Higurashi, ahora era **María Kawai.** Comenzó con su diálogo.

— **Meguro… he venido aquí para decirte algo cara a cara. Yo… yo…estoy muy contenta de haber podido conocerte.  
El tiempo que pasé contigo, todos los días han sido un montón de sensaciones. Siempre que estás cerca me emociono… y me siento feliz y confundida. ** —Kagome encontró una extraña coincidencia entre ambas. — **De vez en cuando tú haces algunas cosas inesperadas y no sé lo que debo hacer cuando mi corazón late tan rápido... siento que no dejo de temblar y no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz.  
Es la primera vez que me he sentido de esta manera… es por eso que quería decir… Gracias. Por estar conmigo. Yo quiero que tú… que tú…**—Inuyasha la observaba fijamente. —… **quiero que tú me beses y me sostengas en tus brazos.** —Desvió la mirada. — **N-No sé que estoy diciendo. Lo siento, no es eso. Acerca de ti, yo…** —Sintió el nerviosismo en carne propia, como si fuera ella la que se estuviera confesando.

— **Lo siento.** —Habló por primera vez Inuyasha, quien rechazaba la declaración de amor de la chica.

El corazón de Kagome se estrujó sin razón. — **Ah. Sí, yo lo entiendo. No tienes que decir nada. Porque caí enamorada de ti yo era capaz de experimentar todo tipo de sentimientos maravillosos. Espero que a partir de ahora podamos seguir siendo amigos. Por lo que… por favor continúa tratándome de la misma forma que antes.**

— **Ahh, por supuesto que sí.**

— **¿Qué pasa con esa cara de idiota? No te preocupes por herir mis sentimientos, cobarde.** —Dijo por ultimo Kagome, señalándole a Inuyasha que la escena había terminado.

— Que diálogo más extraño. —Opinó Inuyasha luego de que Kagome terminara de hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Si fuera yo, y la mujer que amo se me declara, no tardaría en abrazarla. —Se acercó a ella para demostrar su punto. La abrazó con calidez.

"Estoy alucinando, estoy alucinando" Se repetía una y otra vez mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y disfrutaba del calor que el cuerpo de Inuyasha le ofrecía. — ¿Qué más? —Le susurró cerca del oído.

— Acariciaría sus mejillas, su cabello. —Hizo aquello con un suave tacto. — y luego... — Estaba a punto de besarla cuando Miroku los interrumpió.

— Querido Inuyasha, no te pago para que seduzcas a mi bella cantante.

— ¿Miroku? — Dijo Kagome sorprendida al encontrarse aun en brazos de Inuyasha. Ya era tiempo de dejar de soñar. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento despertaría.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó el chico de ojos ámbar, mientras tomaba distancia.

Kagome sonreía como maniática. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¿No había sido una alucinación? La sonrisa se desvaneció. Parecía Po de los teletubbies de lo roja que estaba. Quería pegar el grito en el cielo, pero en vez de eso se limitó a cambiar de tema. — ¿Lo trajiste, Miroku? —Intentó sonar calmada pero en su interior, su corazón y su mente se batían a duelo.

— Sí, princesa. —Respondió Miroku. Acostumbrado a sus mañas, y le entregó una pequeña caja.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todos de nuevo, primero quiero dar gracias a aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme su opinión… y segundo, decir que en el cap de hoy verán un poco más a fondo lo que piensan Kagome e Inuyasha, y un poco del pasado de este último.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Kagome abrió la pequeña caja que Miroku acababa de entregarle. Aventuró su mano al interior y luego la elevó en el aire dejando a la vista un resplandeciente collar, con una perla morada como punto central de vista.

— ¿Qué es? — Interrogó curioso el platinado a su amigo.

— El nuevo capricho de la niña. —Se cruzó de brazos Miroku.

— ¡Te escuché! —Se acercó a ellos. —Y no es un capricho. Esta es "Shikon no Tama", es una perla única en el mundo. —Todos acercaron sus rostros hacia el objeto para apreciarlo con mayor cuidado. — Y al fin es mía. —Sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Cuánto vale algo así? — Preguntó Inuyasha por mera inercia.

Miroku hizo un silbido significativo, seguido de una expresión que daba a entender que mucho. —50 millones.

— Es más de lo que ganaré en toda mi vida.

— Igual para mí. —Ambos rieron.

— Ya dejen de parlotear. —Se acercó al platinado. — ¿Puedes? —Dijo extendiendo el collar a sus manos.

— Claro. —Respondió. Ella le dio la espalda e hizo a un lado su cabello para facilitarle la tarea.

Se acercó para verse en el espejo más cercano una vez que la joya colgaba de su cuello. —Es perfecta. — Sonrió feliz.

— _Y se ve aun más perfecta en ti. — Sintió como Inuyasha abrazaba su cintura por detrás y besaba su cuello._

— _Espera… ¿Q-qué haces…? —Interrogó mientras se estremecía entre sus brazos. Volteó a ver, pero Miroku ya no estaba. ¿A dónde había ido?_ El nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo.

— _No te comeré… lo prometo. —Le susurró al oído. Sus manos se deslizaban por la tibia piel de la azabache. Podía sentirla moverse con cada roce. La dio vuelta, quedado de frente a ella. El carmín teñía su rostro entero. —Te gusta, niña traviesa. Yo sé lo que quieres, sé cómo hacerte feliz… —Sonrió arrogante._

 _Tenía que alejarlo, tenía que decirle que se detuviera, pero no podía… ¿No podía o no quería? —Inu…ya…—Las palabras se ahogaron en un vehemente beso._

— _Eres mía… ¿Escuchaste? —Tiró de su cabello sin cuidado, deleitándose con su rostro indefenso. Lleno de incertidumbre por su hacer._ — ¿Me oyes, Kagome?

Parpadeó repetidas veces. — ¿Qué?

— Pregunté ¿Qué si te sientes bien?

Seguía inmóvil frente al espejo, el collar colgaba en su cuello e Inuyasha estaba a un lado de Miroku. ¿No la había besado? ¿No se había tomado el atrevimiento de tocarla? ¿Por qué eso la desilusionaba? Se dio la vuelta molesta por alguna razón. — ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? No estés preguntando cosas inútiles. — Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Abrazó la almohada con rabia.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —Preguntó el chico de ojos ámbar mientras miraba a su amigo.

— Mujeres, Inuyasha. No intentes entenderlas.

Los días siguieron pasando y las alucinaciones se hicieron más reiterativas. Siempre era la misma y repetida escena. Inuyasha se acercaba de una u otra forma mostrándose indecoroso, demandante y agresivo, pero apasionado e intenso.  
Era algo que hasta ahora ella nunca había conocido, ni conocería, porque ese Inuyasha no era real, era uno creado por su pervertida mente. No era el Inuyasha que la vigilaba desde la distancia. Ese chico era calmado, tranquilo, educado, obediente, todo lo que en sus imaginaciones no era. ¿Por qué el Inuyasha real no se atrevía a hacer lo que el de sus pensamientos si? ¿A caso ella estaba esperando que él…? **"** ** _Idiota"_** **.** Se dijo mentalmente.

 **Pov Inuyasha**

Cuando Miroku me llamó para trabajar como custodia de esa chica, de la que poco sabía, me vi en la obligación de aceptar. Si era él quien me lo pedía debía ser importante. Mi amigo no era de pedir favores sin una buena razón.

No veía ninguna dificultad, era una tarea sencilla y estaba más que capacitado. Ya había trabajado en las fuerzas especiales y luego durante algunos años como agente del FBI. Todo eso antes de verme obligado a "retirarme" debido a la creciente polémica creada por el caso "Sengoku", como lo habían llamado en ese entonces.  
Comparado con todo eso…ser el guardaespaldas de una niña no sería cosa complicada.

Cuando llegué fui recibido con gritos y berrinches. **_"Típica niña rica y mimada"_** pensé. Pero no era un asunto que me concerniera.  
Su actitud no era mi problema y educarla no sería mi tarea. Solo me limitaría a lo que me habían contratado…protegerla.

El tiempo continuaba su paso… yo me acostumbraba a ella y ella a mí. La ausencia de risas, las miradas nostálgicas, la carencia de emociones. Estaba conociendo a otra persona diferente a la que vi por primera vez.  
La había llamado **_"niña rica"_** sí, lo era, pero cada centavo lo había ganado con su esfuerzo. **"Mimada"** pero… ¿mimada por quién? No parecía tener familia y mucho menos amigos. Era cierto que Miroku la consentía pero no era lo mismo.  
Se mostraba indolente y fuerte, pero durante las noches podía escucharla llorar hasta quedarse dormida. ¿Qué misterios escondían aquellos ojos cafés? Que a veces me veían con confusión y decepción.

Su vida corría peligro, era un hecho, me alivió saber que era a mí a quien habían llamado y no a otro. Yo la mantendría segura, era mi deber, mi responsabilidad.

Eran escasos los momentos en los que sonreía. ¿Por qué siendo dueña de una sonrisa admirable la escondía tras facciones tristes y nostálgicas? ¿No merecía compartir esa sonrisa con el mundo? ¿Con ella misma? ¿Conmigo?

A veces reía y hablaba sola. Tal vez practicando algunos de sus diálogos, era lo más lógico.  
Una vez a la semana debía llevarla con su psicóloga. Después de que salía, me miraba intentando encontrar la respuesta a alguna tortuosa interrogante, pero nunca decía nada y yo jamás preguntaba. Si no hablaba, tal vez debía ser algo muy personal. ¿De qué hablaba con aquella mujer? ¿De su secuestro? ¿De su familia? ¿De su carrera? ¿De Miroku? ¿…de mí? Lo último hacía eco en mi cabeza. ¿Quería que hablara de mí? Quería escucharla pronunciar mi nombre.

Miroku le prohibió salir de la mansión a menos que fuera exclusivamente necesario. Aquel lugar que parecía tan grande y a la vez tan solitario se sentía como una cárcel, una cárcel para ella y una cárcel para mí.  
La veía dar vueltas, subir, bajar, ir, venir. Leía, componía, cantaba, ensayaba. Me limitaba a observarla. No era mi deber hablarle, no era mi obligación ser sociable. No era de mi incumbencia si se sentía sola… **_¿o sí?_**

A veces pensaba **"** ** _¿Qué mal podría hacer al acercarme un poco?"_** Disminuir aquella gélida distancia. Pero… _¿y si eso le molestaba?_ Con Kagome nada era seguro. Era tantas personas a la vez, que nunca sabía con quien me encontraría cada mañana al verla despertar con su cabello revuelto.

No importaba cuantas veces me hiciera las mismas preguntas. La respuesta siempre era la misma. " ** _Lo mejor era mantener la distancia… al menos por ahora."_**

 **Pov Kagome**

Es que no lo entendía. Su actitud era un misterio, sus ojos, sus gestos… él. ¿Cómo se puede querer algo que no es real y odiar algo que no existe?

Lo admito, quería ver al Inuyasha de mi imaginación, lo deseaba. Pero el real, el que apenas me miraba… a ese lo detestaba, lo resentía por su indiferencia. Tan callado y educado siempre, aun cuando yo era la que actuaba mal, la de los errores… ¿Por qué terminaba disculpándose?

Imbécil, maldito, idiota… **_"¿Es que no le gusto ni un poco?"_** pensaba cada vez que lo veía, y luego otras preguntas aparecían… _¿Saldrá con alguien? ¿Será casado? ¿Tendrá hijos? ¿Qué le gustará hacer? ¿Cuántos años tendrá?_ Me daba cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de él…nada y lo peor de todo ** _"¿Se irá algún día?"_** El pecho se me cerraba ante la idea. No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería decírselo… ¿No quería o no podía?

 **Consultorio de Kikyo…**

— Tenías razón… me gusta. ¿Qué hago? —Confesó como si fuera un problema.

— Querida Kagome, yo no puedo decirte que hacer. Eso depende única y exclusivamente de ti.

Suspiró. Entendió que de la mujer frente a ella no saldría la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. — Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— "Este" Inuyasha no me gusta.

— ¿Y entonces cual?

— El de mi mente, el de mis sueños e imaginaciones.

— ¿Y qué hay de diferente entre ellos?

— El de mis alucinaciones es un chico atrevido, sucio, apasionado, demandante y hasta cáustico, su roce quema. _—_ Hizo una breve pausa. _—…_ pero el otro, el real…—Dijo desilusionada—…es todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y por qué prefieres al primero?

— No lo sé. No tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sé porqué lo imagino así.

— ¿Has intentado acercarte a Inuyasha? Al amable y educado.

— No. —Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¿Y si lo intentas? ¿Qué podrías perder? —Hubo algunos minutos de silencio. Podía deducir que la chica pensaba en la idea como una posibilidad. —Podrías intentar ser directa con él.

— ¡¿Confesarme abiertamente?! ¡Jamás! —Su orgullo le impedía hacer algo como eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Quedaría como una tonta si me rechaza.

— ¿Pero y si no?

Se dejó caer sobre el diván. Todo el asunto la estresaba. — No lo sé...

— Y nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas… ¿podrías vivir con la duda? ¿Podrías, Kagome? —Reforzó aquella pregunta.

Mujer malvada, ¿Por qué hacía una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conocía? Todas sus sesiones terminaban en lo mismo, un único tema a discusión… **_Inuyasha._**  
Pero acercarse a él era más peligroso que quedarse sin hacer nada. Sentía miedo, miedo por él y por ella. Dejar su corazón en manos de otra persona era muy arriesgado. ¿Y si apostaba todo y _volvía_ a perder?  
 ** _Por ahora mantendría la distancia, era la mejor opción_** _o al menos la más segura._

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo:**

Apuesto a que en el cap anterior pensaron que haría a Kikyo la mala de la historia! xD Pues no...Creo que el papel de confidente le va mejor aquí :P

 **En el próximo Capítulo** \- ¿El peligro regresa? ¿Kagome e Inuyasha al fin se acercan? ¿Su alucinación se vuelve realidad? -

Quiero saber que opinan de la historia hasta ahora. Nos leemos la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La noche era oscura, tanto como esos ojos fríos y llenos de maldad que veían con crítica experiencia a sus inútiles secuaces. El abismo en una sola mirada.

— Que alguien me explique. ¡¿Por qué diablos aun no han atrapado a esa maldita?! —Su mirada era absoluta e incuestionable. — Renkotsu y Mukotsu ya fueron encerrados, antes de ellos, Kyokotsu. —Todos los objetos sobre el escritorio volaron al suelo. —Si seguimos así, la única que quedará será Kagura. —Dijo con la clara intensión de menospreciar a la mujer de ojos carmín que se encontraba a su derecha. A ella parecieron no afectarle aquellas palabras.

— Naraku... ya relájate. —Se apresuró a calmarlo el chico de ojos azul intenso y larga cabellera trenzada. —Todos lamentamos lo de nuestros compañeros, pero eso les pasó por idiotas. —Se acercó a Naraku. —Yo me haré cargo ahora. —Sonrió arrogante.

— Bankotsu... Tú no eres mejor que ellos. No me hagas reír.

— Eso lo veremos. Cuando logre atraer a esa cantante directo a la boca del lobo...te arrepentirás de tus palabras. —Pudo ver a Naraku sonreír escéptico.

— Si fallas, no te molestes en regresar. —No era una sugerencia, sino una amenaza.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¿Estás listo? —Interrogó una vez más a su compañero de ensayo.

— Sí.

— Bien. Retomaremos en la escena de la página 68. Cuando **Meguro** se arrepiente de haber rechazado a **María** y le pide que lo perdone y que estén juntos.

— Aunque te haya estado ayudando todo este tiempo, yo no soy actor. Lamento si mi actuación ha sido hasta ahora algo… insípida.

¿Por qué decía eso? Pecaba de falsa modestia. Era muy bueno. —Solo lee las líneas. —Él asintió y comenzó a leer el guión. Sonaba tan convincente como siempre.

— **¡Se mi novia, por favor!** —Se acercó a Kagome, como indicaba la escena **. —Nunca he podido decirlo con palabras. Nunca…Hasta ahora me han detenido, pero la verdad es… que tenía muchas ganas de besarte y abrazarte.** —Abrazó a Kagome. Aunque la escena decía que "Meguro" debía abrazar a "María", en un simple ensayo no era necesario. Lo primordial eran las líneas.

— **Realmente eres impresionante…Quiero que estemos así por siempre.** —Dijo siguiendo el diálogo sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos cedía, cada mirada permanecía fija en la del otro. —E-esto no era necesario, Inuyasha. —Dijo Kagome saliendo de escena y rompiendo aquel abrazo.

— Lo siento, tienes razón. —Se alejó al instante.

— Está bien... —Arrojó el guión sobre el sofá del living. —Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado la emoción y la euforia la envolvían y por el otro la incertidumbre y la inseguridad de lo que sentía realmente Inuyasha. —Koga se ofreció a ayudarme y le dije que sí. Ya no te molestaré con estas cosas. —Cierta pena desbordaba sus palabras. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras. Al parecer el ensayo había terminado.

— Espera. —La detuvo. Ella volteó a verlo con cierta ilusión. —No me molesta ayudarte. —Dijo con apuro.

No era lo que esperaba oír. ¿Podía haber alguna pizca de esperanza en esas palabras? No. Solo se crearía ideas equivocadas. Mejor no ilusionarse. —Fuiste de ayuda, pero ahora solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo. —Él la soltó, y Kagome siguió su camino. Sus palabras habían sido tan frías con el muchacho como de costumbre.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Miroku llegó a la mansión sin invitación y con algunas cervezas y comida recién salida de la cocina de algún restaurante de la ciudad.

— ¿Está dormida? —Interrogó a Inuyasha mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa del centro de la sala, justo frente al televisor.

— Sí. —Se sentó junto a Miroku mientras éste encendía la TV.

— En ese caso mi querido amigo podremos tener una noche de hombres. —Se inclinó hacia atrás mientras abría una lata de cerveza.

— Ha estado extraña estos últimos días. —Su observación denotaba preocupación. Tal vez Miroku tenía alguna explicación.

— Siempre le ocurre por estas fechas. Es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

— Ya veo. —Las cosas comenzaban a tener algo más de sentido. Ella estaba más sensible de lo normal.

— No intentes consolarla. Créeme lo he intentado por años y siempre es igual… se enoja mucho y te arroja con alguna cosa que tenga a la mano. La última vez fue su celular. Por suerte era algo relativamente "pequeño". Aun recuerdo la vez que me golpeó con el tostador. —El recuerdo vacilaba entre lo macabro e hilarante.

— Eso suena peligroso. —Aceptó la cerveza que Miroku le ofrecía.

— Por eso solo… déjala. Por su bien y por el tuyo. —Aconsejó mientras cambiaba las diferentes transmisiones televisivas. Se detuvo en una de deportes. —Por cierto, Kagome me dijo que la has estado ayudando con sus escenas para la telenovela… Gracias.

— ¿Por qué lo agradeces?

— Porque ella no lo hará. Ya deberías saberlo. Es una mujer orgullosa y vanidosa.

— No siempre. —Susurró. Su pensamiento se había materializado en palabras. Miroku volteó a verlo.

— ¿Kagome ha sido amable contigo? —Preguntó escéptico.

— No lo definiría como "amable" pero en ocasiones suele ser... — ¿cálida? ¿amena? ¿simpática? ¿Acaso no eran sinónimos de una misma palabra? No supo responder.

Miroku suspiró, se dio cuenta que moriría antes de saber que adjetivo era aquel que Inuyasha buscaba en su mente. — ¿Te enamoraste de Kagome, Inuyasha? —Tal vez era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

— ¿Yo, enamorarme? ¿De Kagome? —Miroku solo se limitó a observarlo, esperando su respuesta. —No lo sé. No lo creo. — ¿Se había enamorado de ella? Era la primera vez que se hacía _esa_ pregunta. Comenzó a repetirla en su mente.

— Mejor así… ella es un caso perdido en cuanto a amor. No dejará que nadie la ame, ni es capaz de amar a nadie.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Kagome no reconoce tal sentimiento o tal vez simplemente no lo recuerde. Me refiero al sentirse querido por alguien. Seguramente no te ha dicho la razón por la cual vivía con su abuela.

— No.

— Su padre, mató a su madre. —Volteó a ver a Inuyasha. El otro estaba atónito. Sin duda era algo que no esperaba escuchar. —Él siempre había sido un hombre violento y una noche sucedió lo inevitable.  
Naomi, la madre de Kagome, intentó protegerla y a cambio pagó con su vida. Luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su padre se suicidó. Kagome solo tenía 9 años y fue testigo de una masacre. La de sus propios padres.  
Desde entonces el Estado le concedió la custodia a su único pariente con vida, su abuela materna. Kaede quería a Kagome, pero esa inocente niña que había conocido ya no existía. Se aisló del mundo, de las personas.  
Finalmente entre tantas desgracias, nació su pasión por la música y a los 16 años debutó como cantante profesional, entonces la conocí. Lamentablemente un año antes su abuela había fallecido de una insuficiencia renal, por lo que yo me hice cargo de ella hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad.  
Kagome confía en mí, pero jamás la he visto sentir algo por alguien. Algo que no sea rencor, furia y desprecio. A veces me pregunto si existe alguna calidez en esa mujer.

— Ha sido una vida dura. —Dijo reflexivo Inuyasha. Eso explicaba muchas de las conductas de la chica.

— Es una vieja historia. —Sentenció la cantante mientras bajaba las escaleras, un escalón a la vez. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al verla. —Baja los pies de la mesa, Miroku. —Lo regañó.

— ¡Lo siento, Kagome! —Se apresuró a decir Miroku, aunque quedó implícito el por qué.

— No quería ser entrometido. —Inuyasha se puso de pie frente a ella.

— La curiosidad es una virtud humana. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si nadie se hubiese preguntado el por qué de las cosas? "¿Por qué los objetos caen?" "¿Por qué el cielo es azul?" —Le sostuvo la mirada lo más que pudo. Luego se dirigió a la barra y se sirvió una copa de vino. — Me encantaría poder decir que extraño a mis padres pero… ya no puedo ni recordar sus rostros, sus voces… su afecto. —Agitó la copa con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo del suelo. — Es como si jamás hubiesen existido. —Finalizó melancólica. —Se sentó en las butacas altas de la barra, de espalda a ellos.

— Kagome…— Se acercó Inuyasha a ella.

— No me hables. Quiero estar sola. —No volteó a verlo.

Lo que había prometido ser una noche de descanso y algunas risas terminó por convertirse en un incómodo momento. Kagome pidió estar sola en la sala y ambos chicos decidieron que era mejor no molestarla.

Finalmente, unas horas después, Miroku se fue, dejando a Inuyasha con la habitual tarea de vigilar la azabache.  
El platinado regresó a la sala a verla. Estaba dormida, recostada sobre la barra de roble. Se acercó y con cuidado de no despertarla la cargó en brazos. Se dirigió hasta la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama con suavidad.

— Inuyasha…—Lo llamó antes de que saliera del cuarto. —Si pudieras volver el tiempo atrás… ¿lo harías? —La pregunta sonaba incoherente.

Retrocedió la distancia recorrida y se sentó a su lado en la cama. —Sí… lo haría.

— ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

— Sí. —Esquivó su mirada.

— Yo me arrepiento de muchas cosas también. —Se sentó sobre la cama. —Es que creo que no aprendo de mis errores. —Rió con tristeza. Una mano acariciaba su cabello con lentitud. Cerró los ojos.

 ** _¿Volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Arrepentirse?_** Él también cargaba con ese peso en su espalda y no quería que ella sintiera ese mismo dolor. — ¿A qué le temes, Kagome? — Susurró con una voz tranquilizadora. La distancia entre ambos se sentía cada vez menor.

Ella sonrió, pero estaba llorando. Lo abrazó del cuello. ¿No era la segunda vez que lo hacía? Se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Pero a pesar del regaño mental, se sentía tan bien. Su perfume, su aroma era nostálgico. **_"¿A qué le temes?"_** le había preguntado. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? El silencio se adueñó del momento y finalmente respondió. — _A ti_ … —Susurró cerca de su oído y se apartó para ver su reacción. Como supuso lo había sorprendido. Pero él seguía abrazándola, cualquier otro ya se habría alejado debido a la confusión. —Inu…yasha… — Acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja. —Bésame. —Pidió, intentando sentir la calidez de su aliento.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todos! n_n bueno aquí el nuevo cap :3

Por cierto gracias a todos por sus reviews :')

Una aclaración:

Dolcezza=Dulzura

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

— **_Bésame._**

 _El sudor recorría su cuerpo entero. Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, sentía su respiración en la nuca. Su cuerpo se movía en un vaivén rápido, agresivo. Le sujetaba ambos manos con fuerza, quería soltarse pero él no cedía su agarre._

— _I-Inu…yasha —Lo llamó entre gemidos, con la respiración agitada. Él la sujetó del cabello acercando su rostro el suyo. —Inuyasha…espera… — ¿Por qué no la escuchaba? ¿Por qué no se detenía? — ¡Inuyasha, espera! — El placer se había desvanecido por completo. Solo dolor le recorría el cuerpo. —¡Inuyasha detente! — Sentía que su cuerpo de partiría en dos. — ¡INUYASHA!_

— ¡Kagome despierta! —La sujetó por los hombros y la sacudió.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Voceó abriendo los ojos sobresaltada.

— ¿Estás bien? No podía despertarte. Creo que tenías una pesadilla.

Lo abofeteó al instante de verlo, luego lo abrazó. — Me alegra que fuera solo un sueño. —Dijo con sincera alegría. Sus músculos seguían tensos.

— Supongo que me lo merecía… eso espero. —Frotó su mejilla. Para ser pequeña y menuda tenía bastante fuerza.

Se separó de él. Estaba sorprendida de verlo a su lado en la cama, ¿se había quedado a dormir con ella? — ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

— …Depende. ¿Me golpearás de nuevo? —Ella intentó forzar una sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, no lo haré.

— En ese caso diré que sí… —Ambos esquivaron la mirada. — ¿Puedo preguntar qué soñabas? Decías mi nombre.

Devolvió la vista a él. —Nada que merezca la pena mencionar. —Acomodó su cabello de un lado. Él la miraba con detenimiento. — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Recuerdas que anoche…?

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. —Se arrepintió al instante de abocar aquel recuerdo. Se apresuró a salir de la cama. Había dormido sobre las sábanas y aun llevaba la ropa y los zapatos puestos.

— Dímelo. —Él se detuvo frente a la puerta justo antes de salir.

— Habías bebido y yo igual... No tiene caso recordar algo de lo que te arrepentirás. —Volteó medio cuerpo para verla. Ella esperaba otra respuesta, se dio cuenta en ese instante al ver su expresión. —Tú misma lo dijiste **"me arrepiento de muchas cosas"…** —Citó las palabras de la pelinegra y volvió a girar hacia la puerta. Sujetó el picaporte. —… _y yo no quiero ser una de ellas._ —Fue como un susurro. Solo él pudo oír esas palabras. No quería volverse un recuerdo que ella lamentara. Salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

— Si no tienes el coraje para decir que me besaste no deberías amanecer a mi lado, Inuyasha. —Dijo para sí misma. Sonrió, pero por ambas mejillas las lágrimas caían desbordadas. ¿Se había sentido obligado a besarla? Ella lo había sentido tan mágico, maravilloso, real. A pesar del vino y de la poca conciencia, recordaba cada detalle.

Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras _—_ _ **Bésame**_ _—_ Él se acercó despacio, con cautela, como quien teme ser descubierto. Ella cerró sus ojos, podía sentir las manos de Inuyasha deslizarse desde su nuca hasta su cuello, acariciando suavemente su piel, la tocaba delicadamente como si se tratara de un cristal que se rompería en cualquier momento.  
La distancia se redujo completamente, solo el encuentro de sus labios en la inmensidad de aquella habitación era protagonista. Kagome se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama llevándose al platinado con ella, sin deshacer aquel beso. ¿En qué momento se separaron? ¿En qué momento cayó dormida? Aun abrazada por esos protectores brazos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lamentaba estar en ese sombrío cuarto. La primera vez que dormía sin ninguna preocupación.

¿Por qué él había intentado enterrar todo eso como un recuerdo lamentable? ¿Había sido la única en sentir ese "algo" para lo que aun no encontraba respuesta?

¿Y la pesadilla? ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba tan mala pasada? Aquel hombre que la violaba en sus sueños estaba a miles años luz de distancia del que amaneció a su lado, del que la besó la noche anterior.

La azabache hubiera preferido pasar todo el día escondida bajo la seguridad de sus sábanas, pero tenía una telenovela que grabar, un compromiso que cumplir y lo más importante… un contrato que la obligaba.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡Acción! —Comenzó el rodaje el Director.

— **¡Se mi novia, por favor!** —Koga se acercó a Kagome **. —Nunca he podido decirlo con palabras. Nunca…Hasta ahora me han detenido, pero la verdad es… que tenía muchas ganas de besarte y abrazarte.** —La abrazó.

En ese instante, la pasada e idéntica vivencia con Inuyasha la hizo vacilar. — **Ehhh.** Lo siento, olvidé mi línea. —Se disculpó apenada mientras tomaba distancia de Koga.

— "Realmente eres impresionante…Quiero que estemos así por siempre." —Le recordó el Director. —Y luego el beso. —Aclaró.

— Ahh si, gracias. —Respondió con desgana.

— Es una de mis escenas favorita, **dolcezza** —Le comentó el chico de ojos claros, que seguía de pie frente a ella.

No había pasado por alto su apelativo en italiano, pero no sabía su significado. ¿Qué responder ante tal comentario? ¿Debía ser la chica dulce y apacible o la vanidosa y despiadada? Pudo darse cuenta que desde la distancia era observada por un par de ojos color oro. —Has que ese beso valga la pena. —Respondió finalmente cerca del oído del coprotagonista, evitando así ser escuchada por otros. La mirada de Koga ganó un brillo esperanzador.

— ¡Toma 2! Todos a sus lugares y… ¡Acción!

— **¡Se mi novia, por favor!** —Nuevamente la escena se repitió. Koga volvió a acercarse a Kagome, esta vez con mayor determinación **. —Nunca he podido decirlo con palabras. Nunca…Hasta ahora me han detenido, pero la verdad es… que tenía muchas ganas de besarte y abrazarte.** —La abrazó por segunda vez.

— **Realmente eres impresionante…quiero que estemos así por siempre.** —Ambas miradas chocaron, pero por alguna razón no sentía lo mismo que aquella vez. Con Inuyasha había sido diferente, pero no encontraba un por qué.

Koga llevó sus manos hasta el mentón de Kagome acercando sus rostros, finalmente todo desembocó en un convincente y extenso beso. Beso como el de las películas, novelas y libros. Un beso mágico, de ficción que al fin y al cabo no era nada más que eso...ficción. Ningún sentimiento despertaba en ella el contacto de los labios del moreno.

— ¡Corten! Perfecto, chicos. Tomaremos un descanso.

Las cámaras se apagaron pero el beso continuó. Fue motivo de chismes entre los empleados. Koga finalmente se apartó, tenía una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro. Se había salido con la suya, pero en parte era culpa de Kagome por tentarlo con palabras ilusionistas.  
No podía negarlo, el chico besaba bien y al mismo tiempo tampoco podía evitar compararlo con… Se recriminó mentalmente por eso. Lo había hecho apropósito, solo para darse celos a Inuyasha. Estúpido plan, porque sabía desde el principio que estaba condenado a fracasar. Inuyasha no sentía nada por ella. ¿Cómo iba a sentir celos?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Consultorio de Kikyo.

— Ya no quiero verlo.

— ¿Hablas de Inuyasha?

— Sí.

— ¿El real?

— No. El de mis alucinaciones. Ya no es agradable.

— ¿Por qué? Parecía encantarte mucho.

— Estos últimos días se ha vuelto algo… agresivo.

— Pensé que era precisamente eso lo que te gustaba de él.

— Era divertido que fuera rudo, no agresivo.

— ¿Has imaginado que te golpea? —La azabache no respondió.

— Cosas peores. —Se abrazó a sí misma.

— Bien. Tenía esperanza en que tus alucinaciones desaparecieran solas, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya han pasado varios meses y nada ha cambiado… puedo darte dos opciones posibles. La primera, derivarte a un psiquiatra para que te medique…

— ¿Y la segunda?

— Alejar a Inuyasha de forma definitiva de tu vida. Él es la raíz de tu problema.

— ¡No! Tienes que haber otra opción.

— No, y no veo otra forma de ayudarte, Kagome. Lo siento.

— Yo también. —Dijo cabizbaja, mientras tomaba una decisión.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Salió del consultorio y se subió al auto. El platinado la esperaba en el asiento del conductor.

— Saliste antes. —Incendió el auto.

— Sí. No tenía mucho de qué hablar, hoy. —Digirió la vista hacia la ventanilla. —Solo quiero ir a casa.

— Miroku dijo que debía llevarte a una sección fotográfica al salir.

Suspiró. —Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado. —El auto comenzó a avanzar.

Quería evitar el sepulcral silencio. Quería preguntarle por qué se la veía tan agobiada. Pero simplemente calló.

La sección llevó más tiempo de lo previsto. No solo debió posar con la nueva colección de primavera de una conocidísima marca europea, sino también con los nuevos modelos de vestidos de novia que serían lanzados el próximo mes en una de las fiestas más exclusivas y clamorosas del medio.

Terminaron el trabajo siendo ya de noche. Estaba cansada y le dolía el cuerpo. Se sentía una verdadera anciana. ¿Cómo podía con 21 años estar tan fatigada por una simple sección de fotos?

Llegaron a la casa y bebió algo rápido en la barra antes de subir a su habitación a cambiarse. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada. Se quedó en la planta baja, Kagome regresó allí tiempo después. Llevaba puesto un short de lentejuelas, que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas y una llamativa remera que dejaba la mayor parte de su espalda al descubierto. Tacones, maquillaje, el pelo alisado y un bolso de mano a juego.

Sonrió y arqueó una ceja. —Hoy saldremos.

Llegaron a un club, ya conocido por ella. La estrella no tuvo que hacer fila, las puertas estaban abiertas a su completa disposición. El lugar estaba repleto de gente del mismo ámbito, cantantes, músicos, actores, artistas, modelos, bailarines. Había caras conocidas y otras no tanto.  
La música invitaba a bailar y la compañía no le escaseaba. Inuyasha se mantuvo más cerca de lo acostumbrado, aunque para la vista de Kagome parecía haber desaparecido.

Conoció a un gentil muchacho que la invitó a bailar y luego le ofreció un trago. Era lo suficientemente atractivo como para llamar su atención. Los ojos de un verde penetrante, no dejaban de mirarla.

Arreglaba su cabello cuando por la comisura del ojo, vio el rostro de Inuyasha a pocos metros con una expresión que ella definió como "impasible", aunque para otros el adjetivo que mejor lo definiría sería "terrorífico".

Se dirigió al baño y una vez que logró entrar se aseguró de cerrar con seguro. Buscó entre su bolso el medicamento que el psiquiatra al que la derivó Kikyo le había prescrito. Esta noche no habría más alucinaciones, no más mentiras llenas de ilusión, no más Inuyasha.  
Abrió el frasco y sin pensarlo dos veces echó varias pastillas a su boca. Tal vez el alcohol la volvía demasiado estúpida como para pensar lo que hacía. Se miró al espejo y retocó su maquillaje antes de volver con aquel muchacho que la esperaba.

No volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Inuyasha en lo que restó de la noche. El medicamente parecía funcionar, no volvió a tener esas estúpidas ilusiones.

Bebió otro trago, uno tras otro. Ya no era consciente de lo que bebía, solo aceptaba lo que aquel chico le ofrecía con una sonrisa perspicaz. Antes de darse cuenta, ya no podía mantenerse de pie por sí misma. Caminaba recostando todo su peso sobre el hombro del muchacho. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Ya no recordaba. ¿A dónde la llevaba? Se estaban alejando de la pista, las luces, la música. Veía borroso y apenas distinguía las distintas voces.

— Ahora tú y yo nos divertiremos, preciosa.

— Ya… debo ir…me. —Hablaba con dificultad y arrastraba las palabras a causa del alcohol.

— Pero si apenas nos estamos conociendo. —Rió. Esa risa hizo eco en la cabeza de Kagome.

Un momento de lucidez la hizo darse cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Estaba drogada y ebria; y era llevada por un desconocido a Dios sabe dónde. Comenzó a gimotear. En algún momento entre las sombras y los ruidos, sintió como era tirada con fuerza del brazo y cargada al hombro. Su cabeza colgaba por la espalda de alguien, podía sentir la sangre irse hasta su sien y el aumento en la velocidad del caminar del que la cargaba. Se dejó ir por el sueño y el cansancio a los brazos de Morfeo.

— Sé que no me corresponde decirlo… pero eres una mujer idiota, muy idiota. —Repitió mientras la subía al auto y le abrochaba el cinturón.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del capítulo:**

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Como les va? Ya sé, ya sé desaparecí mucho tiempo. Lo siento, pero volví a mi vieja costumbre de leer mangas y me emocioné demasiado xD

Aquí les va el nuevo cap Saludosss!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Los ojos se le cerraban solos y el cuerpo le pesaba. Apenas podía moverse, mucho menos estar de pie. Sentía el traqueteo del auto en cada centímetro, cada músculo, cada célula. Ladeó la cabeza con dificultad, pudo ver al conductor.

— ¿Inu…yasha? —Apenas llegaba a distinguir aquellos cabellos plateados que caían hasta por debajo de sus hombros.

— Soy yo. —Le aseguró. —Ya es tiempo de ir a casa.

— Había un tipo… él…yo… —Cubrió su rostro avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma.

— Descuida, él entendió que tenías que irte.

— Te-tenía miedo. Hice algo muy tonto. —Seguía arrastrando las palabras y hablando con una lentitud impropia.

— Ahora yo estoy aquí. —Kagome no sabía si aquellas palabras tranquilizaban y alteraban más su descontrolado corazón.

Una vez en la mansión, Inuyasha se hizo cargo de cuidar a la indefensa muchacha. Sentada sobre el sofá del living y cubierta con una manta esperaba a su rescatista que volvía de la cocina con una taza de café.

— Bébela, te hará sentir mejor. —Le extendió la taza humeante y se sentó a su lado.

— Gracias. —Respondió tímida.

— Creo que ese maldito puso algo en tu bebida.

Ella sabía que no era cierto pero no lo corrigió de su error. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y se entregó al cansancio. —Lo recuerdo. —Dijo sin que él entendiera a que se refería.

Le tomó unos minutos unir cabos sueltos en su mente. Ella se refería al beso de la noche anterior. Volteó a verla. — ¿Lo recordaste?

— Nunca lo olvidé. —Le devolvió la mirada. Cerró los ojos y ambos se acercaron casi por impulso. Supieron lo que ocurría al instante y la pasión se hizo intermediaria entre ellos. De repente el aire escaseaba en la habitación.

— Creerás que me aprovecho. Siempre te beso cuando estás ebria. —Dijo sonriendo por primera vez frente a ella.

— Tal vez es el único momento en el que bajo mi guardia lo suficiente para ser sincera conmigo misma. —Acarició su mejilla pero no tardó en alejarse al ver que la puerta principal se abría. Miroku entró con el sigilo habitual de un ladrón profesional sin esperar encontrarse a alguien tan temprano esa mañana.

— ¿Interrumpo?

— No seas idiota y cállate. — Se envolvió en la manta y huyó a su habitación antes de que el recién llegado pudiera interrogarla.

— Ella escapó. — Dijo riendo. — ¿Y tú mi querido amigo? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? ¿También huirás?

— Creo que tienes razón. —Recordó las palabras de Miroku días atrás "¿Te enamoraste de Kagome?"

— Siempre la tengo. —Dio una palmadita en el hombro de su amigo y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de café para empezar su día.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

El teléfono…

— Ya llegué a la ciudad. El vuelo fue largo y aburrido pero haré que valga la pena. —Sonrió ampliamente. Más de uno cayó preso de su deslumbrante sonrisa en ese preciso instante.

— Cuídate, hermana. —Respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

— Claro, no te preocupes. Ya debo irme, te envío un gran abrazo hermanito. —Dijo de forma cariñosa y colgó la llamada. Se dirigió hasta el chofer que habían enviado por ella.

— Bienvenida, Señorita Himura.

— Gracias lindura. —Dijo acostumbrada a los buenos tratos. —Andando… hay una amiga a que deseo ver. —Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se tornó siniestra. Una suave carcajada escapó víctima de sus recuerdos y desapareció entre la gente del aeropuerto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Kagome bajó a desayunar unas horas más tarde de lo habitual. Se sentía con más energía que nunca, ni la lluvia de esa mañana arruinaría su buen humor. Tarareaba una vieja canción que recordaba de pequeña. En su trayecto se encontró con la mirada cómplice de Inuyasha, ella se limitó a sonreír y él la saludó con un —Buen día—que ella no respondió como de costumbre.

— Será un largo día. —Dijo Miroku, sorprendiéndola. — ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Muy bien. —Discretamente desvió la mirada hacia el platinado, abocando el recuerdo del beso de la noche anterior.

— Temo que lo que voy a decirte ahora arruine tu buen humor.

— Nada podría, Miroku. —Estaba convencida, nada podía arruinar la armonía de ese día. No importa lo que fuera.

Miroku respiró profundo, se mostraba escéptico a la idea. —Verás… llegará la nueva actriz que hará el papel de tu antagonista en la telenovela, y los productores nos pidieron darle estadía aquí en la mansión, como publicidad para el programa. —Las palabras parecían rasguñar su garganta. Estaba seguro de que el mismo infierno se elevaría a la Tierra en el instante que revelara el nombre de aquella mujer.

— ¿Quién será? —La puerta se abrió sin más aviso, un destelló de luz atravesó el cielo de arriba abajo seguido por un estruendo que hizo eco en toda la casa. La delicada figura femenina aludida en la conversación acababa de atravesar el umbral con la elegancia y porte de la realeza misma.

— Yo, querida. —Sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿¡Sango!? — Prenunció entre dientes, colérica la azabache. Nada podía arruinar su día, nada excepto esa mujer y todo lo que su presencia significaba.

— Qué bueno volver a verte, Darling.

— No puedo decir lo mismo. —Ambas sonrieron con sorna.

— ¡Qué fría! —Se quejó infantil. — ¿Así recibes a tus huéspedes?

— Si no te gusta…. Vete. —La sonrisa había desaparecido.

— No seas tonta. —Dijo animada. —No me iré. —La seriedad tomó su rostro. Enmarcó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Sango, hermosura! Bienvenida. —Saludó Miroku para disolver la tensión entre ambas mujeres.

— Sabía que tú no me decepcionarías, cielo. —Lo besó en cada mejilla y le entregó su bolso para que lo cargara por ella. —Cuando te canses de ésta niña…—Señaló a Kagome con la mirada. —…puedes venir conmigo.

— ¡Maldita!

— Tranquila, Kagome. Sango solo está bromeando. —Rió incómodo.

— Sí… tranquila, Darling. —Se alejó de Miroku y recorrió una a una todas las miradas de la habitación hasta chocar con la dorada. —Ohh, a ti no te conozco. —Sonrió. No había pasado por alto la mirada de Kagome. Ya tenía una nueva idea para molestarla. —Soy Sango… —Dijo de forma coqueta y le extendió la mano para que él la besara.

— Es un placer. —Dijo solo por protocolo. Sin ningún sentimiento. Kagome sonrió por sus adentros. Sango se sintió ofendida. —Mi nombre es Inuyasha, soy el guardaespaldas de Kagome.

— Ya veo… guardaespaldas. —Susurró. —Bueno volviendo al tema… ¿Dónde me quedaré?

— Afuera, bajo el porche.

— ¡Kagome! —La regañó, Miroku. —Déjame guiarte a tu habitación. —Habló con educación.

— Gracias, cielo. —Se detuvo frente a Kagome y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle alguna maldad, que ninguno de los dos chicos pudo escuchar. Luego sonrió y siguió a Miroku por los pasillos de la mansión mientras la azabache hervía de furia.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Consultorio de Kikyo…**

— ¡Maldita perra!

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— "Darling, espero que no te importe compartir a tu guardaespaldas conmigo" —Citó con tono de burla y enfado. —La muy zorra se cree que puede jugar conmigo. Si eso quiere… la aplastaré como a un gusano. ¡Lamentará el día que se metió con Kagome Higurashi!

— Kagome…

— Pedirá clemencia de rodillas…

— Kagome…

— Y llorará cuando sienta su desagradable cara estrellada en el pavimento.

— Kagome, no me estás oyendo.

— Y luego…

— ¡Kagome! —Chasqueó los dedos. —No me estás oyendo.

— Lo siento. —Dijo regresando en sí. — ¡Es que ésta mujer me saca de quicio, lo juro!

— ¿No crees que le estás dando demasiado mérito? Ella solo intenta fastidiarte y tú se lo estás permitiendo.

— ¡Tú no la conoces, Kikyo! ¡Hace más de una semana que llegó a la casa y lo único que ha hecho es acercarse a Inuyasha! Lo hace apropósito.

Kikyo suspiró. Comenzaba a pensar que la raíz de los malestares de Kagome no era Sango, sino Inuyasha. Es que todo regresaba al muchacho de cabello plateado. — ¿Has tomado el medicamento, Kagome? —Interrogó cambiando de tema.

— Sí. —Claro que había omitido todo el asunto de la pista de baile de aquella noche. Solo ganaría una reprimenda de la mujer frente a ella si le contaba.

— ¿Y están funcionando? —Kagome asintió.

— No he vuelto a tener alucinaciones… —O al menos eso creo. Pensó.

— Es bueno saber. ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Inuyasha?

— Bien. —Dijo sonrojada mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

Kikyo rió por sus adentros y sonrió. Kagome escondía mas cosas de la que contaba. Estaba casi segura que algo había pasado entre la pelinegra y el platinado, pero hasta ese día ella no había dicho absolutamente nada. —Nuestra sesión terminó. —Se puso de pie, Kagome hizo lo mismo. Ambas se despidieron.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡Corten! —Anunció el Director. —Sango, Kagome terminamos por hoy. Buen trabajo chicas.

Koga se acercó a Kagome, mientras Sango se alejaba en dirección contraria. — Dolcezza, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo? —Sonrió confiado.

Kagome no escuchó las palabras del joven de ojos claros, su atención se desviaba a Sango que charlaba con Inuyasha a unos metros de distancia. —Lo siento. ¿Qué decías? —Regresó su concentración a Koga.

— Olvídalo. Últimamente estás bastante distraída. —Miró en la misma dirección que veía Kagome. — ¿Estás así por él?

— ¿Por Inuyasha? —Preguntó con un tono agudo. —Claro que no.

— Eso espero. Piensa lo que dirán si se enteran que sales con un Don nadie. Arruinaran tu imagen. —Kagome lo miró con desagrado. — Tú mereces algo mejor. —Besó su mano.

— No me importa lo que la gente diga. —Le dejó en claro. Él se sorprendió un poco. —Inuyasha es una buena persona.

— No lo dudo. Pero sigue siendo un Don nadie.

— ¡Ya basta!

El italiano rió. —No te enojes. Tu bello rostro se arrugará. —Se acercó a la azabache. —Nos vemos, amore mio. —Susurró con elegancia, y se alejó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

— Tonto. —Susurró, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Inuyasha. No lo encontró, ni a Sango.

Un sentimiento de furia recorrió todo su cuerpo. Le dejaría en claro a esa mujer que Inuyasha le pertenecía solo a ella. Recorrió varios pasillos del set de filmación hasta averiguar dónde estaba. Una empleada los había visto entrar al camarín de la morena. ¿Por qué él se dejaba manejar por aquella serpiente? Imaginó el peor de los escenarios y su furia aumentó. Estaba decidida a atraparlos juntos y gritarles varios improperios, pero cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta no tuvo valor de entrar. Aquella era la puerta al infierno.  
Sin embargo no tuvo que esperar para saber que sucedía en el interior. La puerta se abrió delante de ella e Inuyasha salió chochándosela. No pronunció palabra, la sujetó de la mano y se la llevó lejos de ahí.  
La azabache exigió por una explicación, pero él no respondió y siguió caminando.

— ¡Basta! —Se zafó del agarre y se detuvo en seco. Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Sango… de todos. — ¿Me vas a decir que hacías con ella?

— Nada.

— No te creo.

— Deberías. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

— ¡Y tú le creíste!

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que mentía?

— Ya deberías conocerla. ¡No me gusta que estés cerca de ella!

— Le das demasiada importancia. ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

— ¡¿Por qué?! Porque mi… — ¿Mi qué? Pensó. No eran novios, jamás habían quedado en nada.

— ¿Tu qué…? —Quiso saber mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Nada. Olvídalo.

La arrinconó contra la pared y la miró directo a los ojos. —Dilo. —Le ordenó.

Kagome comenzó a dudar que aquello fuera real. Jamás había visto esa expresión en Inuyasha. Al menos no en el verdadero y si realmente lo era jamás diría lo que él quería escuchar. Su orgullo se lo impedía. —Nada. —Repitió y bajó la mirada.

— Bien. —Se alejó de ella. —Estaré esperando en el auto. —Se marchó sin decir más.

Kagome esperó que aquello fuera solo una alucinación, sin embargo resultó más real de lo que esperaba.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡QUE SE VAYA! ¿No fui clara Miroku?

— No podemos echarla a la calle.

— No me importa. Es mi casa y la quiero lejos de aquí.

Miroku suspiró pensativo. —Hablaré con la producción al respecto y veremos cómo resolver el asunto.

— Apresúrate.

Para la noche de aquel día todas las cosas de Sango habían sido mudadas a uno de los hoteles más lujosos del país.

— Espero que disfrutes tu nueva estadía. —Sonrió feliz de lograr que aquella mujer saliera de su casa.

— Lo haré. Aunque no será tan divertido como aquí. En fin…Quiero despedirme de Inu. ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Solo vete de una vez. —Dijo molesta.

Sango rió. —Es una pena. Déjale mis saludos, Darling. —Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la casa.

— ¡Maldita! — Luego que verla salir sonrió aliviada. La paz y calma regresaban a su hogar. Aunque ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? No lo había visto desde que regresaron del set de grabación, desde su ¿pelea? ¿Se le podía decir a eso pelea? ¿Acaso estaba enojado?

Un auto se detuvo frente a la casa. La azabache pensó que era el platinado y se apresuró a la puerta a interrogarlo por su ausencia. Pero no era Inuyasha, ni Miroku y gracias a Dios tampoco Sango. En realidad no sabía quién era aquel sujeto, pero no hubiera pasado de la entrada de no ser alguien con autorización.

— ¿Tú quien eres? —Se apresuró a interrogarlo desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Me llamo, Bankotsu. —Sonrió con un aire de imponencia. —Soy tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Nuevo guardaespaldas? ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

Estaba sentada frente a Bankotsu en la sala, lo observaba de manera minuciosa. Aun no entendía lo que ese hombre hacía allí. Ella no quería a otro que no fuera Inuyasha. ¿Todo esto había sido por esa estúpida pelea? ¿Por qué Miroku no le había dicho nada?

Estaba claro para el moreno que no era bien recibido. Sus intentos por ser sociable habían acabado en respuestas de monosílabos por parte de la cantante.  
Ahora, se encontraban envueltos en un incómodo silencio a la espera del representante de la chica. Varios minutos después, más de los que cualquiera de los dos hubiera querido esperar, Miroku llegó con aire despreocupado. Kagome se abalanzó con preguntas, reproches y reclamos. Sin embargo eso no hizo que el interrogado perdiera la usual compostura al hablar.

— No hubo tiempo para decírtelo.

— ¿Estás de broma? ¡Explícame todo esto! ¡¿Quién es él?! —Señaló a Bankotsu que se hallaba de pie a sus espaldas.

Miroku reparó en la mirada confundida del chico, y lo saludó con un apretón de manos. —Deberás disculpar los modales de Kagome. En parte es mi culpa, la noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

— Descuida. —Sonrió amablemente Bankotsu.

— Bien, como iba diciendo... —volteó nuevamente hacia Kagome. —Inuyasha tuvo que irse de urgencia.

— ¿Urgencia? ¿Qué ocurrió? —ya no estaba enojada, sino preocupada.

— Nada grave. Hace unos años Inuyasha trabajó como agente del FBI, y hace apenas unas horas lo convocaron a una importante reunión.

— ¿Agente del FBI? —debió sentarse para no caer de la sorpresa. Jamás imaginó eso.

— No podía dejarte sola asique un amigo le recomendó un nuevo guardaespaldas para que te vigilara y he aquí Bankotsu.

— ¿Eso significa que no volverá?

— No lo sé. No me confirmó nada. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que su antiguo jefe se pusiera en contacto con él. No imaginaba que podrían querer de él.

— Esto es ridículo. —le lanzó algunos almohadones a Miroku en la cara y huyó a su habitación molesta.

Suspiró mientras devolvía las cosas a su lugar y tomaba asiento invitando a Bankotsu a hacer lo mismo. — ¿Estás seguro de que aun quieres hacer esto? Como verás… no será nada sencillo lidiar con ella, aunque en el fondo es una buena chica. —le aseguró, apenado.

El moreno de ojos azul sonrió con ánimo. —Será divertido.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Horas más tarde, al teléfono…**

— Naraku, logré entrar. Fue más fácil de lo que imaginé. —Veía por la ventana del segundo piso.

— Ya era tiempo… comenzaba a dudar de que me fueras de utilidad, Bankotsu. —el comentario no afectó al moreno, que más que un insulto lo tomó con gracia.

— No entiendo tu obsesión con esta mujer. Es cierto que es bonita, pero las hay mejores.

— Un idiota como tú jamás lo entendería. Tu trabajo es traerla hasta mí, no preguntar por qué.

— Entiendo. —Colgó la llamada sin más que decir.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A pesar de la ausencia del platinado, la rutinaria vida de Kagome siguió avanzando. Practicaba su música, ensayaba junto a Koga el guión de la telenovela e iba a las entrevistas y sesión fotográficas como era lo normal.

Uno de esos días, se encontraba en la sala practicando con su guitarra el nuevo sencillo de su álbum. Por lo general nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla cuando tocaba, sin embargo eso no pareció importarle al moreno que se sentó a su lado para escucharla.

Su simple presencia parecía desagradarle a la cantante que detuvo la música minutos después de que él se sentara a su lado.

— Estoy practicando. —aseguró seria como si eso no fuera algo obvio.

— Sí, lo veo.

— ¿Te importaría irte entonces? Me molestas. —supuso que eso bastaría para que el muchacho se marchara pero al contrario, él se acomodó con mayor gusto en el sofá.

— No me iré. —sonrió. Quiero escuchar un poco más.

— Mira, no sé quién te crees pero…

— Deberías cuidar lo que dices, una chica tan linda no debería hablar así. —jugaba con un mechón de cabello de la azabache.

— No tengo tiempo para esto. —dejó abandonada su guitarra y se marchó al jardín.

Era ridículo, ¿desde cuándo debía **ella** huir de su propia casa? Si alguien debía irse era él, no ella. Regresó molesta a la sala con un objetivo claro, echarlo de allí.

Sin embargo no pudo gritar el numeroso repertorio de improperios que tenía en mente. Sus palabras quedaron mudas luego de escucharlo tocar con tanta naturalidad la guitarra.  
Acababa de quedar desarmada, la música era su debilidad, no tenía armas para combatir eso. Se acercó en son de paz. Volvió a tomar asiento aunque distante.  
Bankotsu pudo notar el interés de la muchacha, al fin parecía bajar sus barreras, era una buena oportunidad.  
Sus manos se detuvieron por un segundo y otra melodía se apoderó del ambiente. Era una canción conocida para Kagome, una que no pudo evitar entonar con su clara profesión de vocalista.

Luego de una charla interrogatorio y de que la curiosidad de Kagome quedara saciada, al fin pudieron entablar una conversación "cordial".

No pudo evitar pensar que a diferencia de Inuyasha, Bankotsu era mucho más sociable y gracioso. Además decía muy claramente lo que pensaba, era bastante directo.  
Sin querer y antes de darse cuenta sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas de nostalgia. Extrañaba demasiado a ese idiota, más de lo que su orgullo e inestable personalidad se hubieran permitido jamás extrañar a alguien antes de conocerlo.

Los días siguieron avanzando y los minutos haciendo eco en el reloj.

— Miroku…— Lo detuvo antes de que se marchara de la mansión. — ¿Sabes algo de Inuyasha? —intentó sonar desinteresada, pero era imposible engañar a Miroku. La conocía mejor que nadie.

— Lo siento, Kagome. No ha llamado.

— Hace casi tres semanas que se fue. ¿Cuándo volverá?

— ¿Tanto lo extrañas? —preguntó sonriendo.

— ¡Cállate! No es eso.

— Como digas… —se dirigió a la puerta.

— No me respondiste.

— No te hagas ilusiones. Por ahora solo puedes esperar. —se marchó. Su respuesta no había servido para apaciguar el corazón entristecido de Kagome.

 **Consultorio de Kikyo…**

— No hace falta que pregunte qué sucede. Por tu cara diría que Inuyasha aun no vuelve.

Kagome suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el diván. —Ni siquiera tengo su número, y Miroku dijo que no me lo dará. No quiere que lo molestemos.

— Si fue llamado desde las oficinas del FBI debe ser importante.

— Já… claro. Mucho más importante que cuidar a una caprichosa niña como yo. —la tristeza se notaba en su voz. Juntó sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazándolas.

— Es una buena oportunidad para dejar el tratamiento ¿no crees? Si Inuyasha no está cerca las alucinaciones tal vez al fin desaparezcan sin necesidad de un fármaco.

— Quien sabe…

— A partir de hoy quiero que dejes de tomar las pastillas y me avises si algo sucede ¿De acuerdo?

— Entiendo. —dijo desanimada antes de marcharse, dando por finalizada la sesión.

Los días siguieron pasando y la ausencia de Inuyasha ya era como un fantasma deambulando por la casa. La azabache se pasaba las noches soñando que regresaba a su lado, pero al despertar la desilusión al buscarlo y no encontrarlo la regresaba a una insoportable realidad.

Ni la simpatía de Bankotsu hacía resurgir la sonrisa de Kagome con su brillo original. La Mansión volvió a sus tiempos de encierro y oscuridad. La melancolía se sentía en cada rincón y la ausencia de risas volvía todo más depresivo.

Otra semana, y luego un mes. El evento que todas las revistas de moda habían publicitado estaba cerca. Era el mayor desfile del año, se verían prendas únicas de diseñadores exclusivos, cuyos precios alcanzamos más de cinco dígitos.  
Kagome desfilaría en el cierre del evento con la mayor obra maestra de tela, encaje, brillos y accesorios. Cualquiera describiría ese vestido como el sueño de toda novia. Cualquiera menos ella, tenía sus propias razones.

El día del evento el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo con una viveza intensa. El desfile sería al aire libre, en un camping privado que también contaba con un elegante salón de interior.  
El césped parecía sacado de una pintura al óleo. La pasarela se ensambló entre dos sauces llorones y las filas de sillas se acomodaron a un lado de la misma.

Las modelos ya se preparaban detrás de bastidores. Algunas privilegiadas como Kagome, contaban con su propio vestidor. Allí se encontraba la azabache pasando los minutos con nada más que una bata blanca puesta.  
A un lado colgaba del perchero el vestido que modelaría, guardado e impecable sin estrenar. Lo miraba de arriba abajo. Aunque quisiera no podía imaginarse caminando al altar como cualquier chica. Era un sueño que no estaba en sus planes. Su madre solo se había casado por civil, no por iglesia. Tal vez era esa una de las razones por la cual no le interesaban mucho esas cosas.

Una secretaria llegó para avisarle que el desfile acababa de comenzar, aun faltaba poco más de dos horas para su turno ya que era quien daría cierre al evento. Sin duda se aburriría en demasía si se quedaba encerrada allí sola.  
Se aventuró entre las modelos y sacó un vestido de los tantos que había entre los vestuarios. Se lo vistió con cuidado y se prometió estar de nuevo en su lugar en menos de una hora. No quería preocupar al organizador y a la diseñadora del vestido con su ausencia.

Logró escapar del vestuario y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Estaba atestado de gente, los camarógrafos se mantenían al margen. Las mujeres vestían extravagantes atuendos y los hombres costosos trajes.  
Varios mozos recorrían el jardín con bandejas de aperitivos y copas de vino tinto, blanco o champagne.  
No resistió tomar una copa de vino tinto mientras paseaba, al calor secaba su garganta o al menos eso se dijo para justificarlo. Luego de un rato dando vueltas se preguntó ¿cuántas copas había bebido ya? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando?

Se acercó a la pasarela desde donde los espectadores disfrutaban del evento. Los presentadores sobre el escenario anunciaron el cercano final del evento, lo que quería decir que era su turno, por ende ¡¿Qué diablos hacía allí parada y no en el vestuario arreglándose para desfilar?! Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, acaso además estaba… ¿ebria?  
Salió corriendo hacia los vestidores, había tanta gente que con cada paso que daba chocaba con alguien, aunque eso no parecía detenerla. A unos metros de llegar, la copa de vino que seguía teniendo en una de sus manos y que llevaba con cuidado de no derramar hasta poderse deshacer de ella, terminó empapada por completo en la camisa de un pobre sujeto que iba en dirección contraria a la de Kagome.

— ¡Ohh por dios! Realmente lo siento. —se disculpó avergonzada, mientras con un pañuelo que acababa de coger del traje de un anciano casi ciego por los años que ni cuenta se dio de que acababa de ser robado, secaba inútilmente la mancha rojo intenso de la camisa blanca del pobre infeliz que se había cruzado en su camino en tan inoportuno momento. —No iba viendo por donde iba. Es mi culpa, le pagaré la tintorería… puede ponerse en contacto con mi representante, le dejaré su número. —Su atención seguía fija en la mancha a la altura del pecho que parecía no saldría con nada.

— No necesitas hacer eso. —dijo en un tono suave y calmado.

¿Podía ser…? ¿Esa voz…? Subió la mirada desesperada al ilusionarse. Sus orbes chocolates chocaron con las doradas. ¿Era un sueño? Peor… ¿una alucinación? No sonrió, se quedó inexpresiva, estupefacta mientras él sonreía y sujetaba con firmeza la mano con la que ella intentaba limpiar la mancha, apartándola de su pecho y llevándola hasta su boca depositando un beso en el dorso de ésta. — ¿Inu…yasha? —Las palabras escaparon como un susurro gentil.

— ¡Kagome! —Gritó una mujer detrás de ella. —Niña ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Ya es tu turno, el desfile está por concluir, debes apresurarte. —ella, y dos mujeres más la arrastraron en dirección a los vestuarios, dejando atrás al muchacho de cabello plateado que contemplaba la escena sonriendo.

— ¡Espe…ren! —no apartó ni por un segundo la vista de Inuyasha, aunque tampoco pudo evitar que la alejaran cada vez más y más.

Minutos después ya lo había perdido de vista y cuatro mujeres la desvestían, vestían, maquillaban y peinaban a toda velocidad. Tal y como estaba planeado el desfile continuó y finalizó sin más contratiempos.  
El despampanante vestido fue ovacionado por la mayoría, por no decir todos los presentes. Buscó entre el público la mirada dorada pero no la encontró. Al finalizar y bajar de la pasarela, Kagome se disculpó por haber desaparecido y lejos de estar enojados con ella, la disculparon y felicitaron. Ahora todos se dirigían al salón de interior a disfrutar de la recepción del evento.

Lejos de la euforia y con la mente despejada la cantante se dio el lujo de recordar el encuentro con el platinado. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa como esa y no solo eso, su cabello estaba diferente. ¿Lo había cortado, acaso?

Pero la verdadera pregunta y la que temía hacerse… **"¿Era realmente Inuyasha?"** ¿Se había confundido de persona? ¿Lo había imaginado?

— ¿Estás lista? —Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Bankotsu… —Se volteó al escucharlo, su mirada se encontró con la de él.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿te sientes bien? —se acercó a Kagome.

— Sí… solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

— Pareces triste.

— Creo que vi a Inuyasha…—confesó la chica con nostalgia. Miraba su reflejo en el espejo que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Eso quiero creer.

— Ya veo… —Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. —Te están esperando afuera Kagome, ¿quieres que les digas que no se sientes bien?

— No, nada de eso. —forzó una engañosa sonrisa. —Debo hacer bien mi trabajo. —retocó su cabello, se aseguró de que su ropa luciera impecable y salió en dirección al salón, dejando atrás a Bankotsu. —Te veo allá. —se despidió momentáneamente.

Bankotsu aprovechó el momento de privacidad para hacer una llamada. —Naraku, tenemos problemas. El antiguo guardaespaldas regresó. —le comunicó a su jefe, que no pareció alegrarse nada con la noticia. —Entiendo. Será esta noche entonces. —colgó la llamada y volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de su traje. Se encaminó hacia el salón mientras se repetía en la mente lo que Naraku le había ordenado. **"Ésta noche me traerás a Kagome".**

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todos! Ya sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, la verdad no tengo una buena excusa, solo pediré disculpas por la demora. ¡Lo siento de todo corazón!

Intentaré… Repito, **intentaré** subir más seguido los capítulos, aunque no prometo nada.

 **Una aclaración respecto a la historia…** ¿recuerdan cuándo Inuyasha se fue con la excusa que haber sido llamado por su jefe del FBI? Bueno desde ese momento hasta la actualidad ya han pasado algunos meses (por si no lo recuerdan)  
En este capítulos veremos qué fue lo que querían de él en ese entonces. Digamos que esta charla del comienzo del capítulo entre Inuyasha y su jefe ocurrió hace ya un buen tiempo atrás… y luego volveremos al tiempo actual, es decir cuando finaliza el desfile y a su "reencuentro".

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 **Tiempo atrás...** Oficinas del FBI **.**

— Me alegra volver a verte, Inuyasha. —Lo invitó a sentarse el hombre de aspecto duro e imponente, luciendo una sonrisa cínica.

— No fingiré…me sorprende que quisiera verme. Pensé que nunca tendría que volver a pisar este lugar. —"El mismo infierno **"** Pensó y se sentó frente al escritorio desde donde su antiguo jefe lo observaba.

— Todos lo creímos luego de… Bueno ya sabes... —Evitó el asunto.

— El caso "Sengoku"… —recordó para sí mismo más que para el hombre frente a él.

— Precisamente. —convino.

— ¿Entonces que quieren de mí?

— Necesitamos que regreses al equipo.

— ¿Qué?

— Inuyasha, volveré a abrir el caso y tú mejor que nadie conoces cada detalle.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

— Ha surgido nueva información que cambia el rumbo de la investigación. Nos pone en ventaja.

— No puedo. —abandonó el siento y se puso de pie.

— Inuyasha…—se incorporó.

— No lo entiendo…

— Sabemos lo que pasó hace dos años atrás y como terminaron las cosas pero…

— No pudimos atraparlos en ese entonces…—Lo interrumpió. — ¿Qué le hace pensar que será diferente esta vez? _Por mi culpa esa pobre chica está muerta_. —sentenció indignado y furioso. —No lo haré. No pueden obligarme.

— No pienso obligarte, Inuyasha. No hará falta, tú mismo querrás ser parte del grupo luego de conocer la nueva información del caso…

— ¿Y cuál podría ser esa tan valiosa información? —Había logrado captar su atención. Aunque sabía que bien podía ser un truco.

— Alto ahí… No suelo revelar las cosas tan a la ligera, aun tratándose de ti. Si quieres conocer los detalles deberemos llegar a un acuerdo. —Sonrió con el sabor del triunfo en los labios.

— No dejaré que me chantajeen. Me voy. —Se dirigió a la puerta, pero el hombre junto a él fue más insistente y sentenció la última palabra.

— Esa cantante… ¿Estás seguro que podrás mantenerla a salvo? —Inuyasha volteó a verlo.

— ¿Kagome?… —El terror era protagónico en el rostro del peliplata.

— Ella misma. —Confirmó asintiendo. — Naraku está detrás de ella.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Luego del desfile…**

El fantasma de lo que había sido una memorable tarde vagaba en el vestidor de la azabache. Era cansador tener que sonreír y posar durante tanto tiempo para las cámaras y más si eres una de las atracciones principales del evento. Ahora, la fatiga era la única compañía.

La nostalgia y la melancolía eran dagas que no desaparecían. No podía evitar pensar en Inuyasha y preguntarse si realmente lo había visto en el evento. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿A caso no la extrañaba? Ella se moría de añoranza. Lo había buscado en cada rincón del lugar cada vez que podía huir del tumulto de gente.  
La voz de Bankotsu interrumpió sus divagaciones.

— ¡Diablos! —maldijo Bankotsu sorprendiendo a la azabache que volteó a verlo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Lo miró desconcertada.

— Ayy Kagome. Lo siento tanto, encanto.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— No quería que las cosas fueran así…—Su mirada se tornó siniestra, se acercó cada vez más, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa un pañuelo que luego mojó con un líquido cristalino. —…Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que ese sujeto aparezca y arruine mis planes.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! —retrocedió hasta chocar con el perchero lleno de ropa.

— Naraku no permitirá errores esta vez. —Kagome se echó a correr y el muchacho de ojos azules comenzó a perseguirla por toda la habitación.

— ¡Gritaré si te acercas más!

— Adelante, nadie va a oírte. Todos están demasiado lejos de aquí.

Ya no había lugar al que correr, estaba arrinconada. — ¿Quién eres tú realmente?

— Algo como eso no es importante ahora. —La sujetó con fuerza de uno de los brazos antes de que pudiera huir otra vez. Kagome forcejeó pero al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba completamente sometida bajo la fuerza de su atacante. —Naraku deberá tragarse sus palabras.

— ¡Déjame, Bankotsu! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Y quién diablos es Naraku?!

— Ya cállate. Tus gritos me molestan, mocosa engreída. —Puso sobre la boca de Kagome el pañuelo con cloroformo y ella cayó inconsciente en sus brazos. La cargó de forma nupcial y salió del vestuario hacia un Audi A4 B8 negro que esperaba afuera. Ambos desaparecieron sin ser vistos. Bajo el manto de una espesa noche que se asomaba con lentitud en el cielo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— Señor, el objetivo se mueve.

— Démonos prisa. No podemos perder de vista ese auto. —dio vuelta y sus ojos se clavaron en los dorados de Inuyasha. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. —Respondió con confianza.

— No te preocupes. No dejaremos que Naraku le ponga un solo dedo encima.

— Eso dalo por hecho. Lo mataré antes de que pueda intentar algo.

Desvió la atención del platinado y se dirigió a su equipo. —Ese auto es nuestra llave para encontrar la guarida de Naraku. Las instrucciones son claras. Debemos seguirlo, encontrarlo y atraparlo en cuanto sea identificado. La información que logramos obtener es suficiente para condenarlo de por vida.

— Sí, señor. —se escuchó al unísono, de todo el equipo policial. Excepto de Inuyasha que se acercó y bajó el timbre de la voz, para evitar que terceros escuchen lo que quería decirle a su jefe.

— No estoy del todo de acuerdo en usar a Kagome como carnada. Podríamos rescatarla en este instante, contamos con los medios y le evitaríamos una situación traumatizante.

— Si hiciéramos eso, Naraku escaparía.

— Lo sé pero…

— Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero fue por eso que accedí a tu petición de ver a Kagome antes de que el plan entre en acción. Dijiste que con eso estarías más tranquilo y no desautorizarías mis órdenes.

— Y lo agradezco, pero sigue siendo peligroso. No sabemos qué es lo que Naraku quiere de ella.

— Y no podremos averiguarlo si no hacemos esto. Créeme no hay otra opción.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Despertó sin saber dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente en aquel lugar. Tenía las manos y los pies atados con excesiva fuerza. Comenzaba a sentir el frío debido a la ausencia de sangre.  
Levantó la mirada y se vio rodeada por un lujo habitual en alguien como ella.

— Estoy seguro que el lugar será de tu agrado. —La voz del moreno hizo que la piel de Kagome se erizara del miedo. No se había percatado de su compañía hasta ese entonces.

— ¡Bankotsu! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! —Gritó enojada. —Haré que te arresten por esto, maldito.

— Muchos lo han intentado antes. Veremos si tienes suerte, encanto. —Sacó una navaja del pantalón, subió a la cama y se arrojó sobre Kagome.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! —Intentó sacárselo de encima, pero momentos después de dio cuenta que Bankotsu no intentaba lastimarla, si no cortar las sogas que atacan sus extremidades. — ¿Ahora muestras algo de compasión? ¿Lástima? ¿O es culpa tal vez?

— Ni una, ni la otra. —Se alejó de Kagome. Ella intentó abofetearlo, pero Bankotsu sujetó su mano antes de que ésta lo golpease. —Estarás aquí más tiempo del que imaginas. Será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, o de otra forma el encierro te volverá loca… más de lo que ya estás.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No pueden mantenerme encerrada.

— Claro que podemos. De hecho, ya lo hicimos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Dinero?

— ¿No has visto este lugar? —Miró alrededor, Kagome hizo lo mismo. La habitación parecía un palacio. — ¿Crees que este sujeto necesita tu dinero?

— ¿Hablas de ese tal Naraku, que mencionaste antes?

— El mismo, encanto. —Sonrió.

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieren de mí?

— Eso es algo que ni yo mismo sé. Deberás averiguarlo por ti misma. —le dio la espalda a Kagome y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

— Espera…

Se detuvo en seco y volteó. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde estamos? —repitió la incógnita.

Sonrió con malicia en los labios. —Bienvenida al lugar de tus pesadillas.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo :**

Ya sé que es algo corto, pero ya mismo me pondré en campaña para escribir el siguiente capítulo!

Alguna sugerencia, para el prox cap? Estaré esperando sus comentarios! :)

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

— ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? —dijo entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

— Vete al diablo, Bankotsu. —no volteó a verlo.

— Como quieras, pero te morirás de hambre si sigues así. —dejó la charola sobre el escritorio junto a la puerta y salió de la habitación girando la llave que cerraba aquella jaula que la mantenía cautiva.

— ¡MALDITO! —gritó enfurecida. Arrojó la almohada contra la puerta y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladas de sus ojos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo vamos a esperar?!

— Naraku no ha dado señales de estar en la mansión. No podemos desplegar un plan táctico si nuestro objetivo no está en esa casa.

— Han pasado cuatro días. ¡No hay forma de saber si Kagome está bien!

— Debes relajarte Inuyasha. — palmeó su hombro.

— Una semana. No dejaré que ella esté con ese sujeto más tiempo que ese.

— Su jefe negó con la cabeza en silencio.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"En otras noticias, la nueva sensación musical, Kagome Higurashi ha cancelado todos los eventos programados hasta la fecha. Parece ser que la joven cantante comienza a sentir el peso de la fama."

No saben lo que dicen. —Miroku apagó la TV con furia contenida. No soportaba que estuvieran ensuciando la imagen de Kagome con tonterías, cuando la verdad era que estaba cautiva por aquel maldito en el que había confiado la seguridad de la muchacha.

Inuyasha era otro cómplice en este asunto. ¿Cómo podía permitir esto? Usar a Kagome como carnada. Era ridículo. La ansiedad lo consumía como un cáncer. Intentaba estar en contacto con el platinado para saber las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la azabache, pero las respuestas de Inuyasha nunca eran certeras sino vagas y difusas.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

POV Kagome

El tiempo empezaba a parecerme un martirio. Los días y las noches se volvían infinitos. El sonido de las agujas del reloj moviéndose se grababa a fuego en mi mente. Ese maldito sonido era insoportable. Algo tan simple e insignificante que había ignorada toda mi vida, ahora me torturaba con su repetitivo "tic tac".  
La ventana siempre permanecía cerrada, eran escasos los rayos de luz que lograban colarse por las rendijas, mi alma anhelaba sentir al calor del sol en mi piel.

En el escritorio junto a la puerta encontré papel y lápiz. Por mi mente pasó la estúpida idea de enviar una carta de ayuda pero… a quién, y cómo haría para enviarla, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Por eso decía lo de "estúpida idea" Descarté la posibilidad casi al instante, en su lugar comencé a llevar la cuenta de los días que pasaba en ese lugar, en aquella "jaula de cristal" como Bankotsu le decía.  
Seguía siendo un misterio el por qué de mi secuestro, el moreno no revelaba nada sin antes filtrar sus palabras en un código de enigmas. Mas preguntas que respuestas eran las que llegaban a mi mente.

Sentía miedo. El mismo que me torturaba de pequeña al estar sola. Me sentaba junto a la ventana intentando ver más allá del cristal y las rejas. Abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho y lloraba. Lloraba hasta quedarme sin lágrimas o dormida, lo que sucediera primero.  
Por las noches las pesadillas no me dejaban conciliar el sueño y durante el día deambulando por la habitación y sin nada que hacer, un auténtico zombi.

Había días en los que Bankotsu se quedaba haciéndome compañía. Quizás para cerciorar que no había perdido mi cordura.  
Ya era normal y hasta una costumbre que hablara sola, en realidad sola no, sino conmigo misma. Me recordaba mi pasado, repetía escenas en mi cabeza y cosas que pude haber dicho o hecho en esos momentos y que sin embargo no hice. Era un ejercicio inútil, solo servía para hacerme ver mis errores, lo idiota que había sido y en las miles de posibilidades de haber sido otra mi reacción.

Por qué la gente insiste en preguntarse "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" No sería más sencillo pensar que las cosas sucedieron de cierta manera porque así debía ser y listo. Dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto concluido. A fin de cuentas pensar tanto en el asunto no revertiría lo vivido, pero qué más podía hacer. El tiempo nunca me había sido tan innecesario.

—Un mes. — me dije en un suspiro débil y cansado. Quería romper cada objeto de esa habitación, quería irme, escapar. Miles de veces habían sido en las que imaginé a Inuyasha llegando por la puerta para salvarme y sin embargo allí estaba yo, encerrada y allá estaba él, del otro lado de la ventana, en el mundo exterior.

Era tarde y dormía cuando escuché la puerta abrirse con violencia y castigar contra la pared. Me desperté sobresaltada. —Nos vamos. —dijo serio Bankotsu. Me echó un abrigo sobre el cuerpo y me arrastró de la cama hacia la salida. Yo avanzaba con pasos torpes, quizás producto del sueño que aun no me abandonaba por completo. Pregunté hacia donde me llevaba pero como era de esperarse él no aclaró mi incógnita sino que sumó otras a la causa. —Ya no podemos quedarnos aquí. — Apuró aun más la marcha. Una explosión hizo que ambos giráramos hacia atrás, justo al lugar de donde el ruido parecía venir. — ¿Qué fue eso? — Interrogué sin recibir respuesta. No sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo para mí. Quizás me habían encontrado y estaban buscándome. Era el momento que tanto había esperado. Intenté zafarme pero el moreno me sujetó con mayor fuerza. Empecé a gritar por ayuda, y lejos de lograr que alguien me salvara, bastó para que Bankotsu, harto de mí, me golpeara.  
Lo último que recuerdo fue el mundo girar ante mis ojos y una débil voz que repetía mi nombre a la distancia. De no ser porque el golpe desacomodó mis neuronas habría jurado que esa voz era de Inuyasha.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas del capítulo:**

No lo pueden creer, estoy segura… yo actualizando en menos de un mes :') Pero es que tenía tiempo libre y como se acercan los exámenes de fin de año y no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tener después.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

— ¡No, no, no! Esto está mal. Se supone que no escaparía. Se supone que debíamos atraparlo. ¿Cómo logró escapar? ¡¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?! Santo cielo.

— Había pasajes secretos en la mansión que no tuvimos en cuenta. Escaparon por uno de ellos mientras derribábamos la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué no tuvieron en cuenta? Dijiste que habían contemplado TODAS las posibilidades, que no había oportunidad para que Bankotsu escapara. Me aseguraste que Kagome estaría bien.

— Inuyasha…

— No, Myoga. Eres mi jefe y te respeto pero esto se ha salido de control. Me convenciste de esperar más tiempo, un mes. Y ahora no sabemos a dónde huyó Bankotsu, ni que hará con Kagome. Él podría matarla.

— No lo hará… Naraku la quiere viva. Por eso la ha mantenido encerrada todo este tiempo. Ese maldito debió saber que teníamos la casa monitoreada y por eso no se arriesgó a venir.

— Si lo sabía…por qué no le dijo a Bankotsu que sacara a Kagome de allí antes.

— Para que no sospecháramos.

— No lo creo, este asunto es demasiado enrevesado.

— No podrán ir tan lejos. Los encontraremos.

— Eso espero… juraría haber escuchado la voz de Kagome al entrar a la mansión y no quiero que esa sea la última vez que la oiga.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

POV Kagome.

—Maldición, mi cabeza. — Abrí los ojos, despacio, temiendo a lo que me encontraría cuando lo haga. Era un lugar casi totalmente oscuro, lleno de moho, ratas y gotas de agua que caían del techo.  
El completo opuesto al lugar en el que me habían mantenido prisionera antes. Tenía las manos y los pies atados con sogas. Mis extremidades comenzaban a pintarse de un color azul morado por la falta de circulación.  
Vi a Bankotsu ir de un lado al otro de la habitación intentando llamar a alguien por teléfono. Se dio vuelta al escucharme, se disculpó sin un verdadero arrepentimiento y se acercó para inspeccionar mi rostro. Hizo un comentario sarcástico y volvió a alejarse.

Inspeccioné de arriba abajo la nueva habitación en donde me hallaba. La puerta estaba sin cerrojo entreabierta, si lograba desatar las sogas podría intentar escapar. Miré a Bankotsu, seguía ocupado con su celular. Busqué entre el suelo algo que me fuera de ayuda. Encontré una pequeña pieza de metal afilada. Intenté cortar la soga que sujetaba mis manos pero era demasiado gruesa como para conseguir que se corte. Junté algo de fango del suelo y comencé a deslizar mis manos con la esperanza que resbalaran entre los amarres. Luego de mucho intentar las sogas al fin parecieron ceder y pude sacar una de mis manos, después de eso fue cuestión de segundos para liberar la otra. En mi desesperación por darme prisa, entorpecí mis movimientos, liberar mis pies fue la mayor odisea de mi vida. Una vez logrado, me incorporé y antes que Bankotsu volteara me eché a correr por el corredor. Debió escuchar la puerta, porque lo oí maldecir y segundos después correr detrás de mí.

El corazón me palpitaba con violencia, mis piernas se movían por si solas. Podía sentir como el corazón se saldría de mi pecho si me detenía. El sudor resbalaba por todo mi cuerpo y la adrenalina alteraba mis sentidos.

El lugar parecía un laberinto, tenía miles de vueltas y recorridos. Me di cuenta al instante, estaba en las alcantarillas. Giré a la derecha en uno de los corredores y me escondí junto a una pila de basura en un rincón oscuro.  
Podía sentir mi respiración y mi corazón palpitar en mi boca. A los pocos segundos vi a Bankotsu seguir corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde yo estaba. No me había visto. Un soplo de alivio llegó hasta mis pulmones y fue cuando comencé a sentir los estragos en mi cuerpo. Los pies descalzos me sangraban, tenía los brazos llenos de moretones y magulladuras, y la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de barro. Miré mi reflejo en un charco sucio que se formaba con las pequeñas gotas que caían desde las tuberías. El lodo también había llegado hasta mi rostro, el cabello me goteaba agua color café, las ojeras llegaban hasta mis pómulos y estaba segura de que la ropa comenzaba a serme grande luego de tantos días en cautiverio. Sentí unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero podría oírme.

Me levanté del suelo y caminé por otro corredor. Vi un rayo de luz que llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de la oscuridad. Una pequeña esperanza se dibujó en forma de sonrisa en mi rostro. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo de nuevo. Subí por las escaleras que llegaban hasta la tapa de la alcantarilla. Intenté inútilmente de levantarla. Era imposible, aquella cosa debía pesar más de noventa kilos.  
Si acercaba mi rostro lo suficiente, podía ver los autos y edificios de la ciudad. También se escuchaba el bullicio que la gente provocaba con su constante andar, nadie me oiría desde ese lugar. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro mientras lloraba en silencio y perdía la última esperanza de salir con vida de allí.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A pesar de la ausencia de Kagome, Miroku seguía cuidando la mansión con melancolía y esperanza de volver a verla caminar por los corredores. Pero Inuyasha había aparecido con malas noticias, luego de tanto tiempo sin dar la cara.

— Los aeropuertos y estaciones de trenes ya están informados. Ante la descripción de alguien con las características de Kagome alertarán a la policía.

— ¿Y crees que eso me tranquiliza? ¡No, Inuyasha! ¡No! Debí detener todo esto cuando tenía la oportunidad. —Se sentó en el sillón y sujetó su cabeza con desesperación.

— Miroku…—Llevó su mano hasta el hombro de su amigo pero este lo aportó de un empujón.

— Kagome es mi familia y tú dejaste que esto sucediera. Si algo malo le ocurre por tu egoísmo, no te perdonaré, Inuyasha.

— ¡¿Crees que eres el único que sufre?! Yo también lamento todo lo que está ocurriendo. Santo dios. —Se dejó caer junto a Miroku en el sofá. —Lo siento.

— ¿Piensas que sigue viva? —se atrevió a preguntar luego de una larga pausa.

— Es lo que me digo a cada minuto. —Ambos se hundían en la desesperación del incierto cuando el teléfono del platinado comenzó a sonar. Era un número desconocido y él no solía atender ese tipo de llamadas, aunque esta vez de igual forma contestó. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

POV Kagome.

Bajé con una rabia creciente las escaleras que, minutos antes, habían sido la causa de mi alegría. Me encaminé despacio hacia adelante sin dejar de voltear atrás, mientras me alejaba de mi única esperanza de salir al exterior.

Caminé y caminé hasta que los pies me dolieron del cansancio. Estaba a punto de arrojarme a la desesperación absoluta cuando vi a lo lejos en el suelo, la luz de lo que parecía ser un celular. Por mi mente cruzó la idea de que fuera una trampa pero antes de pensar en una estrategia elaborada ya había corrido hasta el aparato. En efecto, era el celular de Bankotsu, el muy idiota debió haberlo dejado caer mientras me perseguía.

Gracias adiós tenía señal. Busqué reparo en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas y llamé al primer número que vino a mi mente, aún a sabiendas que meses atrás él no había contestado.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Dije apenas contestó la llamada. Mi corazón daba un vuelco de esperanza.

— ¡¿Kagome, eres tú?! —Su voz se escuchaba triste, desolada. Casi tanto como la mía.

— Sí, soy yo…—Apenas pronuncié esas palabras rompí en llanto. Un llanto ahogado en pena. —Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. Ayúdame.

— Iré por ti. Dime dónde estás.

— No lo sé. No lo sé. —Repetí con frustración. —Estoy en las alcantarillas.

— Está bien, respira. Intenta recordar algo, cualquier cosa o detalle por insignificante que parezca podría ser útil.

Intenté hacer memoria y visualizar alguno de los edificios que había visto minutos antes. —Vi una tienda de mascotas, era verde con letras en color rojo. Decía algo con "M". Una M mayúscula y más grande que el resto de letras. —Inuyasha repetía lo que yo le decía a otra persona.

— Bien escúchame… iré a buscarte. ¿me oíste?

— De acuerdo.

— Este teléfono que estás usando tal vez tenga GPS. Ve si puedes localizar tu ubicación y enviármela. ¿me entendiste? —Asentí. —Para eso deberás colgar la llamada.

— ¡No! No quiero. Tengo miedo Inuyasha.

— Nada malo te pasará, lo prometo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Sí, Kagome.

— B-Bien. —Sequé mis lágrimas y con un esfuerzo sobre humano corté la llamada.

Efectivamente, como Inuyasha había dicho, el teléfono tenía localización satelital. Era solo cuestión de segundos para rastrear mi posición. Segundos que me parecieron los más largos de mi vida, pero al fin tenía la posición, la enviaría y vendrían por mí. Todo parecía tan sencillo en teoría.  
Antes de poder enviarla, Bankotsu apareció como un sigiloso cómplice de la oscuridad. Me sujetó por el cuello y mis pies se elevaron del suelo castigando mi espalda contra la pared. Estaba segura que moriría. Aun sostenía en mi mano el celular, presioné marcación rápida y volví a llamar a Inuyasha. Si este era mi fin al menos me despediría de él.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

POV Inuyasha.

Si los minutos de espera me parecía una tortura, no quería imaginar lo que sentía Kagome. Presa de la oscuridad y el miedo. Cada palabra que decía con ese leve fino hilo de voz lastimera, era suficiente para destrozar el alma.

Miroku tomó nota de lo que Kagome decía y mientras esperábamos su respuesta con la ubicación del GPS, mi amigo intentaba localizar el edificio que ella nos había descripto.

La pantalla del celular volvió a iluminarse, era una llamada. Contesté con más optimismo que la vez anterior pero lejos de escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de Kagome, me la encontré gritando por ayuda mientras, otra voz, la cual identifiqué por obvias razones como la de Bankotsu le gritaba y maldecía por haber escapado.

Mi corazón dio un vuelto, el miedo de perderla para siempre hizo detener mi respiración. ¿A partir de qué momento Kagome se había convertido en alguien tan importante para mí? Sentía su presencia indispensable para mi existencia. Necesitaba verla, escucharla, sentirla y decirle todo lo que jamás le había dicho. Estaba a punto de perder a la persona más valiosa de mi vida… otra vez, y de la misma maldita manera. Miroku debió haber advertido el peligro en mi mirada.

— Encontré la tienda. "Mascotas Mártir", tengo la dirección. —Sabía que me hablaba pero no podía reaccionar. La voz de Kagome gritando por ayuda desde el otro lado del teléfono me mantenía en un constante shock. **_"Nooo, por favor. Noo. Maldita, ahora verás de que puedo ser capaz. Qué haces. Aléjate. Quédate quieta. No. Inuya…"_** _Silencio._ _La llamada acababa de cortarse._ —¡Inuyasha! —Gritó Miroku haciéndome despertar.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

POV Kagome.

— ¡De-detente! Por… favor. —El aire comenzaba a serme escaso. Podía ver en la mirada de Bankotsu la verdadera fiera que era, escondida bajo el traje de cordero.

— ¡¿Con quién hablabas?! Perra maldita. Arrojó el celular destrozándolo en pedazos contra el suelo.

— No res…piro. —la visión se me oscurecía y los ojos se me cerraban lentamente. Oscuridad. Triste y solitaria oscuridad.

El tiempo ya me era algo relativo. Era incapaz de calcular cuánto había estado inconsciente. Me desperté, Bankotsu me cargaba sobre su hombro mientras mi cabeza colgaba en dirección al suelo al igual que mis brazos.  
No podía moverme, el cuerpo me dolía, estaba segura que había recibido la paliza de mi vida. Por mi frente resbalaba una línea roja de sangre que llegaba hasta mi cabello y caía al suelo por la gravedad. Mis ojos amenazaban con cerrarse una vez más y un chillido constante en mis oídos, justo como el sonido agudo de una tetera al hervir, me impedía ordenar mis pensamientos en fila.

Una intensa luz nos iluminó, el andar de Bankotsu se detuvo y mis ojos finalmente se cerraron

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo :**

Qué les pareció el cap?

No sé si comenzar el arco final del fic o alargarlo un poco más, que opinan?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas del capítulo:**

Holisss a todos!

Si alguno de mis lectores ya han leído mis fics anteriores ya deben saber algunas cosas sobre mí:

1ro; me gustan los finales tristes (aunque hasta ahora nunca he escrito uno xD)

2do; mis historias suelen tornarse dramáticas en algún momento.

3ro; Siempre le doy un giro inesperado a la historia. Inesperado incluso para mí. Y aunque me había prometido terminar este Fic pronto… la verdad es que

ahora creo que no.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

— ¡Te das cuenta lo cerca que estuviste de arruinar todo! —Puso el grito en el cielo. El chico frente a él no respondió. — ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? —Preguntó con ironía mientras torcía una sonrisa siniestra.

— No Naraku. —Respondió finalmente Bankotsu, quien se tragaba su orgullo lentamente.

— Bien. Ya no me sirves. —Sin una advertencia o la mínima duda, desenfundó el arma que siempre llevaba encima y disparó. El cuerpo de Bankotsu cayó al suelo de espalda. El balazo en medio de su frente abría una herida por donde escapaba la sangre de su cuerpo, tiñendo el suelo de rojo. —Inútil. Nunca fuiste más que un idiota con el ego demasiado alto. —Escupió el cuerpo del recién difunto y enfundó el arma. —Y que les sirva de lección. —Alzó nuevamente la voz e informó las nuevas órdenes. Salió seguido por su séquito. Entre ellos, uno que llevaba en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

De vuelta en las oficinas del FBI, Inuyasha y el grupo encargado del "caso Sengoku" determinaban la próxima estrategia. El segundo intento por rescatar a la cantante no había tenido buenos resultados. En las alcantarillas no encontraron más que pequeñas pistas que daban a entender que sí habían estado allí, pero ya no. Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

— Otra vez fracasamos. —Golpeó el escritorio con su puño.

— Debo asumir la responsabilidad de todo. —Sentenció su jefe. Inuyasha no lo contradijo, en el fondo de su mente pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Interrogó el platinado. Se sentía desorientado.

— Seguiremos buscando hasta hallar a Bankotsu y Naraku.

— Y a Kagome. —no dejó lugar a dudas.

Tal y como se dijo, no hubo día en el que no buscaron arduamente el paradero de la cantante y sus secuestradores por infinidad de lugares. Se llevaron a cabo allanamientos, revueltas, denuncias, arrestos pero jamás dieron con ellos.  
Y como pasaron los días, lo hicieron las semanas, los meses y finalmente los años. Nadie volvió a saber de Kagome.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Tiempo después._**

— Bienvenidos a un nuevo programa. —Sonrió la entrevistadora. —El día de hoy tenemos con nosotros al reconocido productor, Miroku Fukushima. —Se escucharon aplausos a lo largo del estudio. —Cuéntanos Miroku, que se siente vivir un nuevo aniversario de la desaparición, de la que fue una de las mayores estrellas en el ámbito musical.  
Ya todos sabemos a quién me refiero, ni más ni menos que a la joven cantante Kagome Higurashi. Desaparecida desde hace **_dos años_**. Un largo tiempo, ¿no es así?

— Hola, primero que todo, gracias por recibirme en el programa y segundo… sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Muchísimo. Aunque cuando ocurren cosas como estas uno siente que se detiene en el tiempo. ¿Entiendes? Yo especialmente, me siento atrapado en el pasado.

— No puedo imaginar lo duro que debe ser. Se sabe la buena relación que ambos tenían.

— Fue duro, pero sobretodo lo peor fue vivir estos dos años manteniendo una mentira. Mintiéndole al mundo y a mí mismo.

— ¿Una mentira? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Hay gente que me prohibió hablar de esto pero ya no puedo seguir callado. Kagome Higurashi no desapareció, fue secuestrada por un criminal. —Dijo serio mirando a cámara. El productor del programa moría de felicidad al conocer el ranting que esto estaba causando.

— Esta es una importante revelación. —Dijo la muchacha frente a él sin saber cómo proseguir.

— Un criminal llamado Naraku.

— ¿Qué dicen las autoridades de todo esto?

— Este asunto sobrepasa la autoridad policial, pero ya no puedo seguir de brazos cruzados. Quiero pedirle a cualquier persona que conozco o haya visto a este hombre… — Sacó una fotografía del interior de su saco y la enseñó a cámara. —…que se comunique conmigo. Gracias. —Se puso de pie y se marchó del estudio.

Los días posteriores a la entrevista fue un caos de especulaciones, polémicas y misterio. La pregunta que todos se hacían era… _¿Qué le había sucedido realmente a la joven cantante?_

Una noche mientras Miroku organizaba la nueva información que llegaba día tras día tras su declaración en los medios, golpearon la puerta de su departamento. Se debatía entre lo correctamente ético que había sido el hacer público un asunto tan importante y confidencial como ese. Después de todo el FBI estaba en medio y eso no era poca cosa. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a aceptar cualquier consecuencia.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso!? —Irrumpió Inuyasha a los gritos en la casa de su **_ex mejor amigo_**.

— ¡Claaaaaro! ¡A ti y ese grupo de corruptos les conviene que mantenga mi boca callada!

— ¡No lo digo por eso! —Intentó calmarse, a los gritos no llegarían a ningún lado. —Es muy peligroso. Hay mucha gente detrás de esto. Meses de planificación, operativos secretos. Acabas de poner a nuestro sospechoso bajo aviso.

— Dos años, Inuyasha. ¡Dos…años! —Repitió con lentitud. — Kagome podría estar muerta. Ya no me importa lo que pase con sus "operativos secretos", ni conmigo.

— Miroku, Miroku. —Frotaba con desesperación su frente. Los nervios comenzaban a afectarle. Se preocupaba por su amigo.

— Ya vete. —Abrió nuevamente la puerta del departamento y lo invitó a retirarse.

Inuyasha se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. —Nunca quise que todo esto pasara.

— Ni yo. —No se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo a los ojos. Esquivó su mirada. Inuyasha se fue, sentía el amargo sabor de la decepción en la boca, y lo peor… sabía que era su culpa.

Dos años, dos largo años. Se repetía en su mente mientras se alejaba del departamento de Miroku. _"Yo la mantendría segura, era mi deber, mi responsabilidad_ " Eso se había dicho mucho tiempo atrás y ahora las cosas eran tan distintas.

Habían fracasado nuevamente al intentar condenar a Naraku y él se había cobrado otra víctima, Kagome. Luego de eso Myoga se vio obligado a renunciar al caso e Inuyasha tomó inmediatamente su puesto. Era el nuevo jefe de la investigación.

Maldito el día en que su camino y el de ese criminal se cruzaron. Aun lo recordaba tan claro y doloroso, marcado a fuego en su memoria.  
Acababa de dejar las fuerzas especiales para unirse al FBI y lo habían asignado al caso "Sengoku", a simple vista parecía un caso más de tantos. El informe preliminar agrupaba el caso en "Trata de personas". Principal Sospechoso: Naraku, y una larga fila de nombres debajo de este. La hija de un influyente político había intentado ser secuestrada y su padre preocupado movió cielo y tierra para que los responsables fueran tras las rejas.

Por ese entonces Inuyasha debió hacerse cargo de monitorear la casa de la chica y seguir sus pasos por si algo sucedía. Fueron pocas las veces que llegaron a entablar una conversación que durara más de quince minutos pero sin darse cuenta ambos habían caído presos da la mirada cautivadora del otro. Se enamoraron.

Fue una noche realmente cálida y estrellada cuando irrumpieron en la casa del político asesinando a los custodios y llevándose a la chica. Inuyasha resultó herido en el tiroteo y la muchacha llevada por sus secuestradores. No volvieron a saber de ella hasta dos meses después, cuando su cuerpo fue encontrado flotando a la deriva de un río. Había sido violada, golpeada y finalmente asesinada dejando su cuerpo a la intemperie.

Jamás lograron reunir las pruebas suficientes para condenar a los culpables y el caso fue archivado hasta encontrar nueva información. El equipo de investigación se disolvió y la culpa hizo que Inuyasha renunciara de la agencia federal de investigación, pero ahora el pasado lo perseguía. Era el nuevo Jefe y no permitiría que vuelvan a salir impunes. Había aceptado la posibilidad de encontrar Kagome muerta, pero no perdía la esperanza de hallarla viva.

Habían condenado y llevado a la cárcel a cientos de corruptos y criminales durante estos últimos dos años y no se rendiría hasta dar con Naraku.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— No puedo. Lo siento. —Repitió una vez más Miroku.

— ¿Por qué no? Cielo.

— Tú sabes el por qué, Sango.

Suspiró cansada. —Tú vendes la casa y yo quiero comprarla. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Kagome no querría que tú usurparas su casa.

— No estoy usurpándola. La estoy comprando. Esta mansión se vendrá abajo si alguien no hace algo rápido.

— Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

— Por Dios, hombre. Hace dos años que la mujer desapareció, a estas alturas debe estar cantando en un coro de ángeles, no le importará que yo compre su casa.

No tenía ánimos de discutir y menos si se trataba de alguien como Sango Himura. —Déjame pensarlo.

— Así está mejor. Después de todo me lo debe. Luego de su desaparición debieron cancelar la telenovela, una verdadera lástima. Me gustaba mucho trabajar allí. —Suspiró añorando los viejos tiempo. —En fin, ya me voy. —Besó cada mejilla de Miroku y abandonó el departamento dejándolo solo.

Aunque le causara mucho penar, mantener la mansión conllevaba un gasto demasiado grande, sin mencionar que ya nadie vivía allí. No tenía muchas opciones, era venderla o dejar que el polvo y el tiempo la consumieran poco a poco; y aunque Sango era el mayor dolor de cabeza de Kagome, la mansión no estaría en mejores manos que las suyas.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Existe una delgada línea entre la fantasía y lo que interpretamos como "realidad". Cómo estar seguros de que lo que vemos, escuchamos, oímos, sentimos y saboreamos es más real que lo que se esconde en nuestras mentes, sueños e imaginaciones.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas tenernos esperando, mujer engreída? —Interrogó desde el umbral de la puerta la mujer de ojos rojo intenso.

— Lamento desde fondo de mi corazón no agradarte Kagura. No espera, en realidad no me importa. —Rió la joven de ojos cafés.

Se acercó a la joven que se arreglaba frente a la espejo y le susurró al odio. —Te sientes importante porque Naraku te trata como una princesa pero ten por seguro que eso pronto acabará. —Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

— Maldita perra. —Maldijo entre dientes. Terminó de ponerse perfume, recogió su bolso y salió en dirección al auto que la esperaba afuera.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Inuyasha y su grupo se preparaban para uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de sus carreras. Los más grandes mercenarios se reunirán a las afuera de la ciudad. Era una oportunidad única, Naraku estaría allí. Irían encubiertos para confirmarlo.

— Quiero que vigilen el perímetro y me informe del mínimo indicio de Naraku. Hace demasiado que el maldito se esconde pero no por más tiempo. Nuestro informante ha confirmado que estará aquí hoy. Entraré y me presentaré con una identidad falsa, será más fácil buscar desde adentro. No quiero errores. —Sentenció con la mirada dura. Inuyasha se había convertido en un hombre al cual temer en ciertas ocasiones.

La espesura negra cubrió el cielo y el firmamento llenaba la noche de brillo radiante. El invierno era duro y la nievo caí alrededor.

La mansión donde se realizaría aquella reunión era conocida como una fortaleza impetraba. Había resultado casi imposible infiltrarse pero Inuyasha lo había logrado. Ahora pasaba desapercibido como otro invitado más.

Vio cientos de rostros conocidos. Ese baile albergaba la peor basura del mundo. Asesinos, traficantes, corruptos, mafiosos y una larga lista de etcéteras, todos ellos acompañados por sus damas de compañía.

— ¿Inuyasha me escuchas? —Se comunicó uno de sus oficiales al audífono que llevaba escondido en el oído.

— Sí, fuerte y claro.

— Naraku ha llegado. Repito Naraku está aquí. —Dijo el joven chico con la voz algo temblorosa.

— Entendido. Buen trabajo.

— Podrás verlo ingresar en unos segundos.

— Me acercaré a la entrada principal. Cambio y fuera.

 **POV Inuyasha.**

Se deslicé entre los invitados y deslumbré el preciso instante en el que Naraku ingresaba al salón junto a Kagura. La mujer era su mano derecha y siempre se encargaba de limpiar sus desastres.

Al fin veía en persona ese repulsivo rostro. Desea acabar con su risa hipócrita de un golpe. Naraku fue recibido por el anfitrión de la fiesta y luego de una pequeña conversación, el recién llegado presentó a otra mujer que lo acompañaba y que hasta entonces se había escondido de mi vista. Sonreía orgulloso de exponer a aquella mujer como trofeo y ciertamente su figura era bellísima. Intenté acercarme más y entonces la vi. Una revelación tan clara y dulce como la miel.

Ella recorrió el salón con la mirada y se detuvo en la mía. No parecía sorprendida de verme, apartó la vista y continuó sonriendo.

Estaba atónito y lentamente la felicidad se apoderaba de cada músculo de mi rostro haciéndome sonreír involuntariamente. Estaba viva. Kagome estaba viva.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo :**

La semana próxima termino las clases y empiezo las vacaciones. Y aunque estaré de viaje en viaje prometo actualizar más seguido que hasta ahora! Saludos y nos vemos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **POV Inuyasha.**

No los perdí de vista ni un segundo. La noche avanzaba, la gente bebía, bailaba y se divertía. Naraku no se despegaba de Kagome y ella parecía pasarla bien con él. Obviamente estaba fingiendo, no podía escapar con la gente de Naraku alrededor. Seguro esperaba a que yo fuera a ayudarla.

A mitad de la velada tomó distancia de Naraku y se dirigió a la terraza. La seguí. Ambos salimos al pequeño balcón. Ya no nevaba pero aun así hacía mucho frío.  
Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla tan cerca. ¿Era real? Kagome seguía viendo hacia el paisaje, aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia o al menos eso pensé.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Dijo sin voltear a verme. Sí se había dado cuenta que estaba allí.

— Kagome… ¡Estás bien! —Me acerqué a ella haciendo que girase. La abracé al instante.

— ¡Suéltame! —Me apartó de un empujón. — ¿Qué haremos si alguien nos ve? —Estaba asustada.

— Kagome... —No quería alejarme de ella. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas.

— No tengo mucho tiempo. —Se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

— Debes venir conmigo. Te sacaré de aquí. —Rodeé sus manos con las mías para tranquilizarla.

— No. —Susurró. Clavó la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿No?

— No. —Confirmó y alejó cualquier contacto con mi piel. — Ya debo irme.

— ¡¿Ir a donde?! —La detuve sujetándola del brazo.

— Con Naraku. —Me vio directo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás loca?

— Claro que no. ¡Suéltame! —Volvió a apartarme y entonces él apareció.

— Joven amigo, no quiero entrar en una discusión pero me veré obligado si no suelta a mi acompañante. —Era ese maldito que aparecía frente a nosotros.

— ¡Na-Naraku! —Tartamudeó Kagome. La dejé libre y ella corrió al lado de ese animal.

— ¿Lo conoces Kagome? —Interrogó refiriéndose a mí. Ella negó con la cabeza. —En ese caso... —Sonrió sínicamente. —Ya nos vamos. —Ordenó y volvió al salón siendo seguido por ella. Antes de irse, sus ojos cafés se clavaron en los míos. Sabía que intentaba decirme algo pero no pude descifrar qué. No dejaría que esto terminara así.

— ¡Espera! —Ambos voltearon. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Naraku sobre mí. Esto no le agradaba para nada. — ¿Quiere bailar conmigo la siguiente pieza? —Kagome solo me miró sin decir palabra, luego miró a Naraku pidiendo su aprobación.

— Si tú quieres Kagome…—Respondió finalmente. Mostrando desinterés. Sujeté la mano de Kagome y nos dirigimos a la pista antes de que ella pudiera darme una respuesta. — ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? —Interrogó Naraku a nuestras espaldas antes de que pudiéramos irnos.

— Shintarou. (N/A: Se prenuncia Yíntaro) —Respondí al instante. Vi la expresión vacilante de Kagome.

— Cuidado con lo que haces, Shintarou. De otra forma tendrás serios problemas. —Me advirtió con una sonrisa hipócrita y se adelantó a nosotros perdiéndose entre los invitados del salón.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Y qué es eso de Shintarou? —Me interrogó Kagome una vez solos.

— Estoy encubierto. No puedo decir mi verdadero nombre. —Hablábamos casi en susurros.

— No bailaré contigo.

— No tienes otra opción. —La arrastré hacia la pista y al comenzar la música, sujeté su mano y llevé la otra hasta su cintura.

— Te matarán si te descubren. —Se movía con la delicadeza de una princesa.

— Entonces hay que mantener el secreto. —Sonreí. —Tenemos que encontrar una forma de sacarte de aquí sin que Naraku se dé cuenta.

— ¿Por qué querría eso? —Me preguntó mientras hacía que girase.

— ¿Qué? —Busqué su mirada.

— Lo que oíste. No puedo irme, Inuyasha. —Ambos nos detuvimos súbitamente.

— ¿Perdiste la razón? Un criminal te tiene secuestrada contra tu voluntad.

— No me tiene contra mi voluntad…al menos no ahora.

Volvimos a retomar el baile, de otro caso levantaríamos sospechas. —Te lavaron el cerebro.

— Me encerraron y me domesticaron como a un animal, pero estoy segura que eso no significa que me lavaron el cerebro.

— Kagome…yo. Lo siento. —Había hablado de mas, yo y mi maldita boca.

— Tus disculpas no me sirven. —La pegué a mi cuerpo con fuerza. — ¿Recuerdas ese día? El día que te llamé desde las alcantarillas.

— Lo recuerdo. —Susurré cerca de su boca.

— Me prometiste que nada malo pasaría. —Su mirada moribunda me penetraba. —Bankotsu me atrapó y me llevó hasta Naraku.

— Maldito. Cuando lo atrape lo haré pagar.

— Está muerto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Tomé distancia.

— Naraku lo asesinó. —La música se detuvo. La canción había terminado. Ambos sostuvimos la mirada fija en la del otro. Fueron minutos eternos.

— Nos vamos Kagome. —Sentenció la voz de Naraku detrás de nosotros.

— Sí. —Obedeció Kagome sin apartar la vista de mí. —Adiós Señor Shintarou, fue un placer. Sujetó el brazo de Naraku y se marcharon del salón.

Nos despedimos en silencio con una última mirada difusa, perdida entre las risas y el bullicio de la gente. Me comuniqué con mis oficiales al instante. —Síganlos, y no los pierdan de vista.

Además de haber encontrado a Kagome, había visto en sus ojos la inmensidad del universo, el vació infinito del cosmos. La notaba extraña, confundida. Luego de tanto tiempo de ausentismo y triste agonía que llenaba de culpa mi alma, verla sana y salva era un alivio a mi tortuoso espíritu.

Me pasé la noche en vela recordando su imagen, momentos, recuerdos. A la mañana siguiente con la ubicación actual del mercenario esta fatídica historia llagaría a su fin. Su mansión estaba instalada a orillas de un río, alejado de cualquier rastro de civilización.

No era inusual que la mayor parte del tiempo Naraku se mantuviera fuera de la residencia. Se iba por las mañanas de madrugada y volvía ya pasada la media noche.

Intentábamos hacer contacto con Kagome pero siempre había gente de Naraku por los alrededores dificultándonos cualquier comunicación con ella. Finamente pudimos encontrar un punto ciego en la residencia. Me infiltré a su habitación y me encontré con ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

— Esta noche se termina, Kagome. —Declaré con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Llevó su mano hasta mi brazo.

— Esta noche allanaremos la mansión, atraparemos a Naraku y lo encerraremos de por vida. Ya tenemos las pruebas suficientes.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Inuyasha? —Interrogó sorprendida mientras se daba vuelta dándome la espalda.

— Quiero que lo sepas y que no te asustes. Vendré por ti. —Me acerqué y la abracé por detrás.

— Ya has hecho esa promesa antes... —Clavó sus ojos cafés en los míos.

— Esta vez será diferente. —Aseguré.

Se dio vuelta buscando mi mirada. — ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

— No volveré a perderte. —Atrapé sus delicadas manos, dejando un beso sobre su piel.

— Has cambiado Inuyasha… —Tomó distancia de mi. —…o tal vez nunca supe quien eras realmente.

— Tú también has cambiado. —Le aseguré dolido. _"Deja de huir de mi"_ Pensé.

Esa noche al llegar el mercenario a la mansión el operativo fue desplegado. La misión terminó con un éxito rotundo. No solo Naraku fue detenido, sino también sus cómplices y otros criminales relacionados con el caso.  
La declaración de Kagome sería una pieza fundamental. Una vez a salvo, la llevamos hasta la sala de interrogación y fui yo personalmente quien habló con ella. Descomunal fue mi sorpresa cuando se negó a dar testimonio de lo que había vivido estos últimos dos años.

— ¿Qué de hablas? —Me levanté de mi asiento y di una vuelta en el lugar deslizando mis manos por mi cabello.

— Lo que oíste. Tengo derecho a permanecer en silencio y eso haré. No pueden obligarme a hablar.

— Pero Kagome… ¿no quieres que ese maldito pague por lo que te hizo? —Apoyé ambas manos sobre el escritorio acercándome a ella.

— ¿Y en que cambiaría eso ahora? El daño ya está hecho. De nada servirá que yo hable contigo o un juez sobre lo que me sucedió.

— Esto es una maldita estupidez. —Arrojé los papeles que había sobre el escritorio y abandoné la sala azotando la puerta con rabia. Simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?  
Solo una persona podía serme de ayuda en una situación así. Sin demorar busqué mi móvil y me puse en contacto con ella. No le llevó más de veinte minutos aparecer en la estación.

— Inuyasha…—Buscó mi atención aquella calmada e imponente mujer — ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó con prisa.

— En la sala de interrogaciones. Se niega a declarar en contra de Naraku. Se niega siquiera a abrir la boca.

— Tranquilo, yo hablaré con ella. Danos unos minutos.

— Tienes que hacer que reaccione, Kikyo. —Dije antes de verla entrar a la pequeña habitación en donde Kagome se encontraba.

Los minutos que Kikyo habían prometido se convirtieron en tres largas y extenuantes horas. Podíamos verlas hablar a través de la cámara Gesell, mas no escucharlas ya que eso violaba la confidencialidad doctor-paciente. Finalmente salió y me apresuré a conocer su respuesta al respecto. (N/A "La cámara Gesell" Es ese vidrio que de un lado es espejo pero del otro se puede ver al interior de la habitación).

— No dirá nada. —Sentenció Kikyo con seriedad absoluta.

— ¿Cómo decís? ¡¿Por qué no?!

— Es un asunto delicado y confidencial. No podría revelarte más sin comprometer la privacidad de Kagome. —Esa vaga respuesta me hacía arder de rabia por dentro.

— Es ridículo. Te llamé para que me ayudaras.

— Yo no vine para eso. Lo siento si has confundido mis intensiones. Yo vine única y exclusivamente para diagnosticar y estudiar la nueva condición de Kagome. Ella está viviendo en este preciso instante una situación traumática; y además debe lidiar con la presión que tú cargas en sus hombros. Su mente y poca compostura podrían desmoronarse si la presionas demasiado.

— Ya no lo soporto. —Sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos. — ¿Por qué no entiende que solo intento ayudarla?

— Ella lo sabe, Inuyasha. —Intentó consolarme llevando su mano hasta mi hombro. — Necesito reanudar las sesiones con Kagome lo antes posible. ¿Cuándo saldrá de aquí?

Recobré la compostura al escucharla. —Por el momento será puesta bajo vigilancia por su propia protección, al menos hasta después del juicio de Naraku.

— Entiendo. En ese caso debo preparar unas cosas. Hasta pronto Inuyasha. —Se despidió. — Y recuerda… no intentes forzarla. No, si no es necesario. —Se marchó con el semblante serio y preocupado.

Ahora que la peor parte de la tormenta había pasado, solo hacía falta un detalle más a tener en cuenta. Habían pasado 2 años. El reencuentro era inevitable pero basto de inciertos. Llamé a Miroku y personalmente le di la buena noticia sobre Kagome.

 **Fin del POV Inuyasha.**

Al llegar al establecimiento, Miroku fue guiado por los oficiales hasta la sala donde la azabache se encontraba. Sola, sentada frente a un escritorio que solo tenía un vaso de agua transparente que resbalaba humedad por los lados debido el choque de temperaturas entre el líquido frío del interior y el exterior cálido.

El ex representante abrió la puerta con euforia excesiva. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos incautos.  
Kagome se levantó al instante, corrió hasta él y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, a la espera de un impaciente abrazo. Se aferraba a Miroku con extremo rigor. Como quien se aferra a una roca cuando teme ser arrastrado por las impasibles olas de una tarde de mar salvaje.

Miroku se alejó unos débiles centímetros de ella y la observó con cautela. La veía más delgada, distante, su mirada era completamente inexpresiva. ¿Podía Kagome haberse convertido en una mujer más fría que antes? El tiempo con Inuyasha la había cambiado mucho pero ahora todas estas experiencias denotaban un cambio en ella y no precisamente para bien. Intentó disipar los pensamientos preocupantes. Acarició con ambas manos su rostro pálido. Sus ojos aun no lo creían posible.

— No tengo palabras. —ella volvió a abrazarlo escondiendo su mirada en el pecho de Miroku. Inuyasha entró al instante viendo sorprendido y conmovido la escena. —Gracias. —dijo en un débil susurro el pelinegro. —La trajiste a salvo.

— Debía hacerlo. —Compartieron una mirada significativa. No volvieron a ser amigos pero los errores habían quedado olvidados.

 **Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

— Esto es ridículo. —Se quejó mientras bajaba del auto siendo escoltada por Inuyasha.

— Es por tu seguridad.

— Preferiría quedarme con Miroku.

— En su departamento te expones a un peligro innecesario.

— ¿Departamento? ¿y mi casa?

— No he hablado con Miroku sobre eso pero creo que la mansión fue vendida.

— ¿Vendida? ¡¿A quién?!

— Esa mujer de antes… ¿Cómo era su nombre? —intentó hacer memoria. — ya recuerdo, Sango.

— ¿¡Sango!? Tiene que ser una maldita broma — gritó alterada. Al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha giraba la llave de su casa para entrar.

— Adelante. —Se hizo a un lado dándole paso —Siéntete como en casa.

Kagome se hizo paso en la vivienda con los ojos de quien descubre algo nuevo. Jamás había conocido nada de la vida de Inuyasha, de cierta forma esto rebelaba una parte del misterio que resultaba su presencia. —Gracias… —pronunció débilmente.

 **POV Kagome**

Cada palabra, cada mirada dolía. Todavía no parecía real lo que vivía. Estar de nuevo, redescubrir el mundo, mi vida. Quería gritar, pero aun me sentía atrapada. Las paredes me encerraban volviéndome prisionera.

¿Por qué el pasillo de la casa de Inuyasha me resultaba tan infinitamente extenso? Me di vuelta chocando con su mirada. Él se sorprendió pero no dijo palabra. Estaba tan cerca pero se sentía tan lejos.

Retrocedí, acercándome a él. — Yo te amaba. —Lo sujeté del cuello de su camisa. Escondí mi mirada pero no dejé de sentir las lágrimas caer desde mis ojos. ¿Cómo había permitido que esas palabras escaparan de mis labios? Maldita soledad.

— Kagome, mírame. —lo dijo con una voz tan llena de dolor que me dificultaba el poder ignorarlo. — Kagome…por favor. —Subí la vista y choqué con esos penetrantes ojos dorados. Todo carecía de sentido en su mirada. Levantó mi mentón con lentitud y antes de besar mis labios acarició mi rostro alejando un mechón de cabello que caía por un lado. —En todo este tiempo jamás dejé de pensar en ti, y en las palabras que debí decirte aquel día. Te amo. Te necesito y quiero protegerte. —estar entre sus brazos se sentía tan cálido.

¿Por qué habíamos permitido que todo ese tiempo se interpusiera entre nosotros? Y ahora no era tiempo, sino desacuerdos lo que había entre ambos. Sabía lo que Inuyasha pensaba. Quería que declarara en el juicio pero simplemente no podía. Naraku me había hecho cosas que nadie más podía saber. Si yo hablaba él también lo haría. No podía permitir que aquellos pecados salieran a la luz, que expusiera toda mi vergüenza. Al menos no si quería seguir viviendo una vida "normal". Lo único que deseaba era borrar de mi mente y de mi cuerpo todo rastro de la existencia de aquel hombre.

Todos esos recuerdos y pensamientos se agolparon de golpe e hicieron que mi llanto fuera incontenible. Estaba mostrando mi debilidad frente a otra persona. Una persona que se aferraba a mi existencia con ambos brazos, en un abrazo esperanzador.

Luego de algunos minutos, me atreví a devolverle la mirada. Ya sin lagrimas en mis ojos, por supuesto.

A cada segundo descubría cosas nuevas de este hombre. Inuyasha era poseedor de un delicado tacto. Me acariciaba como si de cristal se tratase. ¿Sentía él, que debía ser gentil conmigo?

Me alejé separando cualquier tacto entre nosotros. Inuyasha me vio desconcertado, tal vez preguntándose si había hecho algo mal. Clavé mi mirada en la suya y volví a acercarme, esta vez encadené mis brazos a su cuello y lo empujé hacia la pared de ese insípido y aburrido pasillo. Ambos chocamos con una brusquedad basta, que le dio al momento la chispa que faltaba para desatar el incendio.

Quizás el tiempo no había sido nuestro enemigo, sino que nos dio la experiencia necesaria para el reencuentro. La espera y el anhelo habían hecho el deseo más fuerte.

Inuyasha deslizó su mano por la pared abriendo la puerta que daba el dormitorio. Sin separarnos nos hicimos paso entre las sombras y matices que contorneaban la habitación.

Me levantó con fuerza y me sostuvo en un abrazo mientras yo encadenaba mis piernas a su cintura.

Disfrutaba despeinar su cabello mientras mis labios exploraban insaciables los suyos. Ambos caímos sobre la cama hundiendo el colchón por unos instantes. Nuestras bocas se alejaron y comenzó a besar mi cuello deslizándose cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a mis senos. No percibí el momento en el que me despojó de mi blusa y rió suavemente al darse cuenta que no traía sostén puesto. Volvió a besar mis labios rápidamente, mientras acariciaba uno de mis senos con su mano. No pude evitar que los sonidos escaparan de mi boca siendo guiados por su calor. Después de eso todo rastro de querer retractarse por parte de los dos desapareció, ninguno iba a dar marcha atrás, pero fue hasta que sus besos llegaron a mi vientre que se detuvo en seco. — ¿Qué son estas marcas Kagome? — Por unos instantes había olvidado lo infeliz de mi existencia. Había logrado preocupar a Inuyasha y matar el momento.

— ¿Te dan asco, no? —Intenté cubrirme con el edredón.

— ¿Asco? ¡No! —Él apartó mis manos e inspeccionó mis cicatrices. — Esto es inhumano. —Su voz se quebraba. No quería que sintiera pena por mí, maldita sea.

— Inuyasha…—Levanté su mentón intentando desviar su atención a mí. —No quiero que pienses en eso… No ahora.

— ¿Fue Naraku? ¿Naraku te hizo esto?

Dudé en responder. Después de todo ya no valía la pena recordarlo, pero finalmente decidí decirle la verdad. —No fue él. Fue Kagura. Ella me odiaba y cuando yo no hacía lo que quería...

— Te quemaba con el cigarro.

— Sí. —Pasé mis manos por las cinco o seis cicatrices que adornaban mi vientre. Ya casi extintas de mi vida.

— Infeliz. —Susurró conteniendo un grito. Me abrazó y recostó su cabeza sobre mi estómago. Acaricié por unos segundos su suave y sedoso cabello.

— Quiero que esta noche nos olvidemos de todo y de todos. —Subió la mirada y entendió mis palabras. Me sujetó del cuello y dejó un dulce beso en mis labios.

 **Fin POV Kagome**

 **POV Inuyasha**

Cada vez que vía a Kagome no podía evitar sentir la culpa apuñalar mi corazón. Hasta lo más profundo de mi alma repudiaba a Naraku y a todo su grupo por lo que le habían hecho. Tenía deseos de matarlos, estar tras las rejas jamás sería suficiente.

— Quiero que esta noche nos olvidemos de todo y de todos. —Su dulce voz me regresaba a la realidad y me recordaba donde estaba. Subí la mirada y busqué sus labios con impaciencia.

La desvestí de sus ropas con las manos temblorosas. Parecía un adolescente inexperto los nervios me jugaban en contra. Sin embargo, tenía frente a mí a la más hermosa de las criaturas de Dios, desnuda dispuesta a darme todo cuanto yo le pidiera.

Sentí que corrompería su cuerpo con el mío. Todo aquel amor desmesurado que profesaba por ella parecía un pecado. Me costaba mantener el control, no quería liberar el verdadero hombre que era, no frente a ella. Kagome necesitaba de alguien tierno a su lado que la amara, no a un salvaje poseído por un deseo ciego. ¡Dios realmente la amaba, no quería volver a hacerle daño! Me detuve y me senté junto a ella en la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó acariciando mi espalda. — ¿Es por mi?

— No. No eres tú Kagome… —suspiré. —Soy yo. — _"No quiero herirte"_ intenté decir, pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente.

— No mientas, Inuyasha. Aquí el problema soy yo. —La había hecho enojar, peor que eso, la había lastimado. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en la habitación sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez.

La seguí pero ella cerró la puerta en mis narices cortándome el paso. —Abre la puerta Kagome.

— No. Déjame sola. Mi cuerpo te repugna, solo dilo. — ¿Por qué diablos decía eso? ¿Por qué se acomplejaba? Era una mujer bellísima, inteligente, llena de atributos.

— Abre la puerta. —Ella no respondió. No dejaría que llorara. No mientras yo estuviera cerca. —Si no me abres la tiraré abajo, y sabes que lo haré. — Ella no respondió al instante pero finalmente sacó el seguro de la puerta y entré.

— Aléjate. —Dijo dándome la espalda.

La abracé y comencé a besar su espalda. —Te amo demasiado. No quiero lastimarte. Soy una basura, Kagome.

Ella se dio vuelta al instante. —Idiota, no digas esas cosas, no decidas por mí. Toda la vida he dejado que sean otros lo que tomen las decisiones, es hora de vivir mi propia vida. —

— No te merezco, no deberías estar conmigo. —Insistí.

— Cállate y bésame. —Sus deseos eran órdenes.

 **Fin POV Inuyasha**

No se tomaron el tiempo de regresar a la cama. El agua de la ducha comenzó a correr y mientras las gotas caían, también lo hacía la ropa restante.

El espejo fue testigo de las miradas llenas de júbilo y el agua ocultó la esencia de la lujuria. Las caricias permitieron explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro hasta el rincón más íntimo, el agua resbalaba en sus cuerpos aumentando el placer mejor que cualquier lubricante. Cada beso devoraba la boca del otro, las lenguas bailaban una danza efímera.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho algo así antes, la sensación era excitante. La impaciencia se escuchaba indecorosa. Kagome apoyó ambas manos sobre los cerámicos del baño mientras Inuyasha la sujetaba de la cintura por detrás. —Ha-hazlo. —Dijo con la voz cortada mientras el agua escurría desde su cabello hasta su cuerpo entero. Ella se sostuvo con mayor firmeza al sentir como él acariciaba con la punta de su miembro la estrada a su intimidad. — ¡Inuyasha, Hazlo! —Repitió impaciente. El platinado rió por sus adentros ante la súplica y finalmente concretó sus deseos. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la diminuta cadera de Kagome y con experta facilidad se adentró en ella despacio dándoles el máximo placer a ambos. Una vez llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a deslizarse hacia el exterior en un vaivén suave y fluido que aumenta a medida que los gemidos de su tierna azabache pedían por más.

La cima del éxtasis invadía sus cuerpos, una dulce sensación de anhelo finalmente satisfecha. El deseo invitaba a más.

Esa noche la cama también fue nicho de su pasión y finalmente el lugar de descanso de ambos cuerpos exhaustos.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que fueron conscientes de una felicidad hasta ahora ausente en sus vidas. El fantasma de la soledad comenzaba a desaparecer llevándose con él la melancolía y la añoranza. La felicidad regresaba al presente abriendo las puertas hacia el futuro.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola, han sido casi 3 meses sin actualizar, y eso que prometí hacerlo más seguido… me resigno. El que haya leído mis dos fic anteriores, ya me conoce. Perdón, intento pero me cuesta sentarme a escribir.

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy! Realmente lo único que me motiva a seguir escribiendo son los lindos comentarios que me dejan! Mil gracias. Nos vemos!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

No habían sido los suaves rayos del sol, ni la brisa cálida lo que despertó a Kagome la mañana siguiente a una tormenta de lujuria. Fue la alarma de Inuyasha que marcaba las seis en punto con números rojos, brillantes y chillones.

Se dio cuenta que a su lado yacía el cuerpo pecador de sus deseos. Acarició su pecho mientras Inuyasha abría los ojos para finalmente encontrarse con los de ellas.

— Lamento que la alarma te despertara. —Se disculpó con la voz ronca. —Buen día, belleza. ¿Cómo dormiste?

— En paz. —Suspiró. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido capaz de cerrar los ojos sin preocupaciones.

— Me alegra oírlo. —La abrazó.

— ¿Debes irte? —Buscó su mirada.

— Es mi responsabilidad presentar los cargos contra Naraku al juez.

— No hablemos de él. —Dio media vuelta y se cubrió con la sábana. Escondiendo su rostro del platinado. Escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre le traía recuerdos de lo más aterradores.

Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda, dejando reposar su rostro junto al oído de la azabache. — ¿Algún día me dirás que sucedió?

Ella demoró unos segundos en responder. —No lo sé, tal vez no. No es algo que quiera recordar. Para que una herida cicatrice antes debe sanarse.

— ¿Y no crees que yo pueda curar esa herida? —El camino de besos que dibujaba en el cuello de su adorable compañera no parecía causar mucho efecto en convencerla.

— … — "No puedes". Pensó, sin pronunciar palabra. Presa de su propio silencio y suspiros inconscientes.

Media hora después, Inuyasha ya estaba casi listo para marcharse hacia su trabajo, con todo el pesar que le causaba dejar a Kagome sola en la casa.

— Cuando quieras desayunar toma lo que quieras de la nevera. —Le hizo saber mientras ajustaba el nudo de su corbata y posteriormente se ponían el saco del traje sobre los hombres.

— De acuerdo. Gracias. —Respondió desde la cama.

— No tienes que agradecer nada. —Se acercó a ella y reclamó de sus labios un beso de despedida. —Ya me voy. —Kagome asintió. —Ah, y una cosa más, tal vez no haga falta decirlo pero por si acaso. Kagome, recuerda no puedes salir de esta casa bajo ningún término. Quiero que lo entiendas. No intento controlarte pero es por tu seguridad. Hay policías alrededor de la casa por si algo sucede cuando no esté aquí. Ellos te protegerán.

— Adiós, Inuyasha. —Respondió dando a entender que había comprendido cada palabra. El platinado se marchó sin poder disipar su preocupación.

Aunque sabía que era diferente e imposible de comparar, Kagome no podía evitar pensar que, aun ahora, estando libre de las manos de Naraku seguía siendo una prisionera. Encerrada tras cuatro paredes. ¿Es que su vida iba a basarse en vivir por siempre tras los muros? Incluso cuando era famosa, debía guardar cierta precaución de los medios encendiéndose en su mansión, aquella que le infringía tanta soledad en el pasado y añoranza en la actualidad.

Tras no poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño y muchos suspiros, divagaciones y tiempo después, entendió que oculto detrás de un mundo de estrés, miedo y temor se escondía lo que había sido y era su gran pasión y felicidad...la música.

Como si de un sabor nostálgico en sus papilas se tratase recordó los acordes y entonaciones naturales que jamás olvidó. Sintió la imperante ansiedad de tener en sus manos su vieja guitarra, acariciar las cuerdas y escuchar sus sonidos.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había abandonado la comodidad de la cama y se encontraba divagando por la casa de Inuyasha. Recorrió cada habitación en busca de algo a lo que no había puesto nombre, hasta que finalmente escondido en un rincón pequeño lo encontró.

Un bellísimo piano de cola clásico. No se le daba tan bien como la guitarra pero era un inicio. Tenía algo de polvo encima pero no era nada que un poco de limpieza no quitase en un segundo.

Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por las teclas recién pulidas, y luego de mucho meditar se decidió por aquella querida canción que tocó junto a Inuyasha en la fiesta algunos años atrás, "Try" recordó.

Para su desgracia la distancia le pasaban factura, olvidaba algunas notas y la voz parecía fallarle de a momentos pero no dejó que eso la detuviese, al contrario la incentivó aún más. Bien sabía que era por la falta de práctica, no de talento. Fueron más de dos años alejada del mundo musical, no le sorprendía este penoso resultado.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

El caso debía dar el salto final. Inuyasha sabía que la condena estaba asegurada pero Naraku tenía gente poderosa a su disposición. No debía haber lugar para errores, era indispensable que el maldito pagara.

Más de treinta y nuevo cargos fueron presentados en su contra. Era impensable que pudiera desligarse siquiera de la mitad, era su fin.

Todo el trámite y papeleo le llevó al platinado más de tres cuartos de día. Una vez de regreso a casa, la noche ya pintaba el cielo de oscuridad y el frío erizaba la piel.

Al acercarse hacia la puerta principal, luego de hablar con la seguridad que vigilaba la casa y confirmar que nada había sucedido, escuchó música que proveía del interior. Sintió como la curiosidad lo incitaba a encontrar el origen de tan dulce y triste melodía, aunque en el fondo lo sabía. La tristeza de Kagome se reflejaba en esas notas y ellas en el resto de oyentes.

Avanzó procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería distraerla ni asustarla. Toda la casa estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción de la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba el piano y por ende la muchacha de ojos café. ¿No sabía salido de esa habitación en todo el día? Antes de hacerle saber que había llegado dio un paseo por la casa, dándose cuenta que su bella princesa apena si había pisado otro cuarto que no fuera en el que estaba en este momento. No había comido en todo el día, podía apostarlo, si ganaría porque estaba en lo cierto.

— No conozco esa canción. —Dijo recargado desde el marco de la puerta cuando ella se detuvo.

— Acabo de componerla. —Respondió luego de recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial por su llegada. —Volviste pronto. —Dijo con una sonrisa aliviadora.

— Kagome…—Caminó hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado. — Estuve afuera todo el día.

— ¿Todo el día? —Interrogó con el semblante tieso.

— Ya es de noche. —Intentó restarle seriedad pero no era muy factible que resultase. Por un segundo creyó que Kagome lo contradeciría pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

— Me pasé todo el día tocando y ni cuenta me di. —Se sentía culpable por hacer que Inuyasha se preocupara.

— No hay más remedio. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Debiste de estar muy inmersa en tu mundo para olvidarte de esa forma del tiempo. Ahora ven... —Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. Acto seguido ella la tomó y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. —Te prepararé un plato que me enseñó mi hermano cuando era chico. —Kagome tomó asiento en una de las butacas de la barra mientras el platinado arremangaba las mangas de su camisa y recogía su cabello en una cola alta. —Hace muchísimo tiempo que no prepara comida casera, sinceramente no prometo que sea un manjar. —Ella rió.

— Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. —Sonrió mientras lo veía con atención. Ahora que se daba cuenta realmente tenía mucha hambre. —Tu hermano te enseñó muchas cosas. Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que fue él quien te enseñó a tocar el piano.

— Es verdad. Sesshomaru sabía hacer muchas cosas, era como un filósofo, no tenia límites. —Rió débilmente mientras cortaba los vegetales sobre el aparador.

— Debieron llevarse muy bien.

— Teníamos nuestras peleas como todos, pero cuando ambos estábamos de acuerdo en algo éramos capaces de hacer grandes cosas. Una vez decidimos hacer una casa del árbol, nos llevó casi dos semanas construirla. Nuestra madre se enojaba porque cada día debía ordenar el desastre que dejábamos en el patio trasero. —Sonrió recordando los retos y reprimendas de Izayoi. — Un par de días después de inaugurar nuestra casa, una tormenta muy fuerte la derribó por completo. —Rió desaforado. — El vecino fue a quedarse porque la mitad de nuestra casa había caído sobre su jardín.

La anécdota de Inuyasha fue suficiente para hacerla reír sin restricciones. — Es un lindo recuerdo.

— Sí, lo es. —La risa inicial daba lugar a la nostalgia.

— ¿Y dónde está tu hermano ahora? —Quiso saber por mera curiosidad. En la casa solo había una foto de ellos dos de pequeños, nada más actual que eso.

— No tengo ni la menor idea.

— ¿Cómo así? —Dijo sin tener en cuenta la privacidad de Inuyasha. —Lo siento, no tienes que contarme si no quieres.

— No es nada de eso. Él simplemente se marchó de casa luego de tener una fuerte discusión con nuestro padre. Yo tenía quince años y el diecinueve. El principio mantenía la comunicación con mi madre y conmigo, pero un día simplemente dejó de llamar y ya no supimos como dar con él. No lo volví a ver desde entonces.

— Es muy triste…

— Me gusta pensar que vive en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí, con una familia propia y un pequeño perro y que no es un hombre solitario como su hermano. —Dejó de cortar las verduras.

— No estás solo. —Dijo acariciando su espalda. —Yo estoy aquí…

— Eres como un destello Kagome. —Se dio vuelta quedando de frente a ella. —Siento que en cualquier momento abrirás tus alas y te irás… — Acarició su mejilla. —…y yo seguiré aquí sin entender que sucedió.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Dijo preocupada.

— Te fallé una vez… —Se sentía pésimo consigo mismo.

— ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! Lo que pasó en el pasado ya no interesa. —Intentaría hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Las acciones del pasado con las consecuencias del presente.

— Quiero creer que No estás intentando decir que todo lo que sucedió fue tu culpa. —Lo sujetó del rostro fundiendo ambas mirada. — Mírame. No fue tu culpa. —Dijo con total seriedad mientras sus ojos se pintaban de rojo, pista previa del llanto.

La abrazó con fuerza y necesidad. Aquellas palabras acababan de sacarle la espina que llevaba atravesada en el corazón desde hacía dos años. —Prométeme que estará a mi lado cuando despierte en la mañana.

— Aquí estaré. —El abrazo se consumió y un beso pasó a saciar la ansiedad de ambos. Y hubiese sido casi infinito si el celular de Inuyasha no hubiese comenzado a sonar interrumpiendo el momento.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó contestando la llamada. Mientras tanto Kagome se dedicaba a servir la mesa. Luego de colgar procuró terminar de preparar la cena de una buena vez.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y luego de disfrutar del delicioso platillo preparado por Inuyasha pasaron a la sala, disfrutando tan solo de la compañía mutua. Luego de unas risas ocasionales de otra anécdota dicha por el platinado un silencio sepulcral se formó en el aire.  
Kagome no podía dejar de ver los labios de Inuyasha al hablar y reír, sentía la necesidad de besar esos placenteros labios que se movían delante de ella.

— La canción que cantabas…—Dijo Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Aun no está terminada. —Le interrumpió.

— ¿Te importaría cantar un poco para mí? Solo un poco. —Intentó convencerla al ver que dudaba.

De acuerdo. —Dijo luego de sonreír. Respiró hondo e intentó recordar la letra recién compuesta. —  
("Trátame suavemente" Cover de Eugenia Suarez)

 _"Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad,_  
 _se esconde tras tus ojos_  
 _y que tu blusa atora sentimientos,_  
 _que respiras._

 _Tenés que comprender, que no puse tus miedos_  
 _donde están guardados_  
 _y que no podré quitártelos_  
 _si al hacerlo me desgarras_

 _No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas_  
 _ni contemplarlas sabiamente_  
 _quiero que me trates_  
 _Suavemente… "_

Se detuvo súbitamente. —Solo he escrito eso…

— Es muy hermosa, Kagome. Me sorprende mucho que compusieras algo tan bello en tan poco tiempo.

— Gracias. —Dijo apenada. —Pero aun no está terminada.

— Pronto lo harás… estoy seguro. —Sonrió mientras ella esquivaba la mirada sonrojada.

La letra decía más de Kagome de lo que ella jamás hablaría. La ansiedad consumía a Inuyasha. Deseaba conocer y sentir el dolor de su linda azabache en carne propia, era la única forma de entenderla completamente pero ella estaba negada a hablar sobre eso.  
Su mirada era triste y Kagome debió notarlo porque emitió cuatro simple palabras que lo dejaron aun más tieso y sin reacción que antes.

— Te contaré todo, Inuyasha.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales del capítulo :**_

La canción se llama "Trátame Suavemente" de Soda Estéreo. (Cover de Eugenia Suarez)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

— Pasa… —dijo Inuyasha, dándole la bienvenida a su casa a la mujer de semblante serio.

— Gracias por dejarme venir. —agradeció por cortesía mientras entraba.

— No lo hago por ti Kikyo, lo hago por Kagome. Ella te necesita.

— Lo sé.

— Disculpa que no puedan verse en tu consultorio, pero es preferible que Kagome no ande deambulando por allí. —La guió hasta el estudio de la casa. —Es por su seguridad.

— Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con Kagome que rebuscaba entre los libros de la biblioteca algo para leer. —Kagome…—dijo llamando su atención. —Kikyo llegó.

La muchacha giró fugazmente la mirada. — ¡Qué bueno volver a verte! —Dejó sobre el escritorio el libro que acababa de elegir y corrió a brazos de su psicóloga.

— ¡Cuánta emoción! —Dijo Kikyo algo sorprendida sin rechazar la euforia de la azabache.

— Ya debo irme a trabajar. Las dejaré a solas para que puedan hablar. Cuídate, estaré pensando en ti. —Se acercó a Kagome y se despidió con un beso fugaz sobre sus labios. —Hasta luego, Kikyo. —Se despidió de la acompañante.

— Adiós, Inuyasha. —Dijo la profesional sin dejar de verlo hasta que salió de la habitación. — ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Interrogó alzando una ceja. —Ustedes están juntos. —Lo estaba afirmando, no era una pregunta.

— Sí. —Contestó sonriendo risueña Kagome. Se sentó en el sofá del estudio y Kikyo sobre una de las puntas del escritorio. —Soy tan feliz, Kikyo. Cuando estoy con Inuyasha siento que puedo olvidarme del mundo.

Kikyo sujetó entre sus manos el libro que Kagome había dejado sobre el escritorio segundos antes y lo examinó sigilosa. Sobre la portada leía, "El Túnel" de Ernesto Sábato. — Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo como eso. —Comentó por la novedad.

— Es verdad. —Suspiró. —Aunque…—su ánimo decayó súbitamente.

— ¿Aunque…? —La incitó a continuar mientras volvía a dejar el libro sobre el escritorio.

— Temo que esta felicidad no dure demasiado… lo pienso una y otra vez, me imagino situaciones, escenarios y en todos el final es el mismo… Inuyasha y yo separados… él odiándome. —Se abrazó a sí misma. —Le prometí que le contaría todo, pero si lo hago…tengo miedo de que él…

— ¡Kagome! —La interrumpió al notar que la chica estaba al borde de los nervios. —No conozco a Inuyasha tanto como tú, pero al verlo, mi primera impresión de él es que es una buena persona. Él te ama, se ve en su mirada. ¿O no es así?

— Sí. —Respondió con seguridad. —Eso creo. Él me quiere mucho. —Se corrigió dudosa después.

— El "querer" a alguien implica posesión. El "amar" implica entrega. Él te ama. —Le aseguró. —No te juzgará. —Se puso de cuclillas frente a Kagome, que escondía su rostro entre sus manos al apartar con desesperación sus lágrimas. —Debes confiar en él.

— Es más difícil de los que suena. —Sonrió con los ojos húmedos. —Yo ya no soy la misma persona…

Se puso de pie. —Levántate. —Le ordenó más que una sugerencia. Kagome le hizo caso. —Tú eres Kagome Higurashi. —Dijo entre largas pausas y con la voz firme. —Nada ni NADIE, pudo, puede ni podrá cambiar eso. ¿Entendido?

— Ki-Kikyo…—Aquellas palabras eran dichas con tanta seguridad y convicción que era imposible cuestionarlas.

— Presta atención, Kagome. Debes aceptar lo que pasó para poder continuar con tu vida, de otra forma el pasado te atormentará como un fantasma por las noches. Será imposible que vivas en paz. Acepta lo que te pasó, revívelo, recuérdalo, súfrelo, grítalo a los cuatro vientos y luego… luego déjalo…déjalo ir. Hazte más fuerte, aprende la lección con la que la vida te golpeó y deja que fluya, sin más, a través de ti… —La azabache ya lloraba desconsolada mientras asentía con fuerza ante las palabras de Kikyo. —Anda, Siéntate. —Ambas volvieron a tomar asiento y el ambiente se relajó un poco. — ¿Sabes lo que hace nuestro cuerpo para protegernos?

— ¿Qué? —Dijo sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

— Crea anticuerpos. —Le ofreció un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. — Cuando nos vamos a vacunar y nos inyectan… los médicos no hacen otra cosa más que introducir en nosotros la "enfermedad" y de esa forma obligar a nuestro cuerpo a crear anticuerpos, es decir, defensas para protegernos de un futuro ataque patógeno.  
Sin embargo, si tu cuerpo tiene el infortunio de ser atacado por una enfermedad desconocida, es decir, sin haber creado anticuerpos previamente, te enfermarás y la pasarás fatal. Hasta que puedas crear nuevos anticuerpos y recuperarte.

Es tiempo de que comiences a crear tus anticuerpos, Kagome. Para que esta "enfermedad" llamada Naraku, no vuelva a hacerte daño jamás.

La seriedad en la mirada de ambas era determinante.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Luego de una larga jornada de trabajo y a pocas horas de volver a casa, un llamado telefónico hizo que el platinado se detuviera a contestar. Al ver el identificador del celular fue rápido saber que se trataba de Kikyo. Tal y como habían acordado previamente, lo llamaba para comunicarle que se marchaba de la casa. La "sesión" había terminado, si es que a esa tan informal conversación se le podía decir así.

La psicóloga no había logrado que la chica le contara nada de su encierro, ni la presionaría para hablar, pero estaba segura de que había conseguido cambiar algo en ella. Segura de que Kagome había conseguido dar un paso importante.

Según algunos profesionales, las personas atraviesan cuatro etapas para finalmente poder superar el dolor. Cuatro pasos, mediante los cuales los seres humanos aceptan y viven un proceso traumático o doloroso.

El primer paso es la **Negación**.

Nos negamos a aceptar o a reconocer la realidad. Es cuando hacemos todo y nada para que las cosas vuelvan a estar en su lugar o nos convencemos de que nada está ocurriendo. Son momentos donde abrimos las puertas de par en par a la ansiedad y el miedo.  
Las personas se rehúsan a creer en la realidad con frases como "¡esto no puede ser!" Niegan o minimizan la importancia de la situación. Niegan cualquier sentimiento que exista acerca del dolor. "Ya no me importa". Pero cualquier cosa que neguemos, no la negamos por ser estúpidos o necios, ni mentimos de forma consciente. La negación no es mentir, es impedirte saber lo que es la realidad. La negación es la que absorbe el shock para el alma. Es una reacción instintiva y natural al dolor, a la pérdida y al cambio. Nos protege. Nos guarda de los golpes de la vida hasta que podemos reunir recursos para afrontarlos.

La segunda etapa es la **Ira.**

La ira puede ser racional o irracional. Dependiendo de la naturaleza de la situación, podemos estar un poco malhumorados, un tanto enojados, verdaderamente furiosos o atrapados en un arrebato de cólera sacudidor. Podemos culparnos a nosotros mismos o a cualquiera que esté a nuestro alrededor.  
Este paso es un arma de doble filo, pues es donde decimos hasta lo que nunca creímos que saldría de nuestra boca al confrontar a las personas, llegando a la violencia incluso.

La tercera es la **Depresión.**

Es cuando llega la tristeza, desesperación y en todo caso la depresión. Esta etapa del proceso comienza cuando finalmente nos rendimos, y solo es capaz de superarse con el perdón.

Y por último la **Aceptación.**

Tras haber negado, enfurecido, y hasta pasado por la depresión, llega la aceptación.

Aceptar no es resignarse o darse por vencido y tampoco debe confundirse con una etapa feliz. Es un nivel casi vacío de sentimientos. Es como si el dolor se hubiera ido, y la lucha hubiera terminado.  
Estamos en paz con lo que es. Somos libres de quedarnos, libres de continuar, libres de tomar cualquier decisión que necesitemos tomar. ¡Somos libres! Hemos aceptado la situación. Se ha vuelto una parte aceptable de nuestras circunstancias actuales. Estamos a gusto con ella y con nuestra vida.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La mañana había amanecido pálida, el cielo carecía de colores vibrantes. Una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba. Los vientos huracanados eran inminentes. Todo esto parecía acompañar la ocasión. Un remolino de emociones viviente que haría arder hasta el mismísimo infierno.

— ¡Vaya! Pero que grata sorpresa. Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a volver a mis pies, niña. —Sonrió con arrogancia Naraku desde el otro lado del cristal.

— No me hagas reír. ¿No te das cuenta que lo único que haces es darme asco? —Intentó mostrarse indiferente.

— Sé muy bien lo que sentías por mí. —Golpeó el cristal que los separaba asustando a Kagome.

— Me das pena y me repugna verte. —Hizo énfasis en estas últimas dos palabras.

— Jaja. ¿Y qué haces aquí si tanto asco te doy?

Acercó aun más el teléfono a su boca y susurró mirando fijo al rostro de Naraku. —Vine a darte mi perdón.

— ¿Perdón? —Fue imposible contener la risa. — ¿De qué rayos hablas? Yo no quiero tu perdón. El tuyo ni el de nadie. Jamás me escucharás mendigar por algo tan estúpido como eso. No lo necesito. ¡Yo soy el Gran Naraku!

— No tengo más nada que decir. Tu arrogancia es sorprendente. —Colgó el teléfono y dio aviso al guardia de que se marcharía. Sin embargo la risa del maldito Naraku la obligó a detenerse en seco.

— Dime Kagome… —Debió gritar para que ella lo oyese. — ¿Ya le contaste a ese policía idiota con el que te acuestas lo que hacías conmigo? No pienses que porque estoy encerrado no me entero de todo. JAJAJA. Tú me perteneces. Tú y todo ese… cuerpo. — Se relamió los labios.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Clavó su mirada en la repugnante figura de Naraku.

— Jajajaja ¿Crees que seguirá contigo después de que se entere? Que mujer ingenua y estúpida. Te echará a la calle cuando lo sepa.

— ¡No es verdad… cállate! —Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se esforzaría para no darle el gusto al maldito.

— Saldré de aquí y volverás a mi cama. Tu solita volverás arrastrándote. —Besó el aire de forma lasciva mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Kagome de arriba abajo.

— Asco. Me das asco. Sigue soñando porque nunca saldrás de aquí, ¡JAMÁS! ¡Oíste!

— Eso lo veremos… —Dijo mientras dejaba caer el teléfono.

Le dio la espalda y se marchó. Su único propósito allí era enfrentar la fuente de sus problemas y en menor o mayor medida lo había conseguido. Había logrado mirar a los ojos del demonio y sobrevivir.  
Salió con el pulso acelerado y el corazón galopante. Una sensación de ansiedad la consumía. Las piernas le flaquearon y hubiese caído al piso de no ser por los brazos de Inuyasha que la sujetaron en el momento justo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ese maldito te dijo para que terminaras así?

— No importa. No fue nada que no estuviera preparada para oír. Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

— No te preocupes. —Acarició su mejilla.

— Volvamos casa. —Kagome asintió y fue guiada por Inuyasha.

Una vez de regreso en casa de Inuyasha y tras la fatídica visita a Naraku, Kagome ya estaba lista para hablar. El platinado y ella salieron al jardín trasero de la casa. Era pequeño y estaba delimitado por paredes de cemento recubiertas de enredaderas.  
La brisa aun era suave pero se volvía fría al pasar el tiempo y llegar la noche. El cielo se pintaba de a poco de color gris oscuro por el oeste. La tormenta ya cubría por completo el cielo, faltaba el impacto que detonara el cataclismo.

— Te traje un té. Está caliente, ten cuidado.

— Gracias. —sujetó Kagome la taza para calentar sus frías manos. Sopló suavemente el líquido humeante.

— Me sorprendió que dijeras que me contarías todo… —Dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de madera la taza de café que había preparado para él. —…y más aun, cuando dijiste que antes necesitabas ver a Naraku.

— Kikyo tenía razón… no podía seguir negando lo que había pasado, y no quería vivir con miedo de Naraku.

Acarició su mano. — Eras muy fuerte y valiente, Kagome. —Ella miró la mano que Inuyasha acababa de rozarle y luego se detuvo en la mirada del platinado.

— Inuyasha, quiero ser sincera contigo como tú lo has sido conmigo. Además creo que es importante que sepas toda la verdad.

— Siempre que tú estés de acuerdo.

— Sí… —Se sentó derecha y sujetó con ambas manos la taza de té sobre sus rodillas. Podía ver su reflejo distorsionado en el líquido. —Fue durante el desfile, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que te habías marchado. Me sentía sola aunque me negaba a admitirlo. Esa tarde me pareció haberte viste durante el evento, estaba conmocionada.

— Era yo. —La interrumpió.

— ¿¡Lo eras?! ¡Lo sabía!

— Manchaste mi camisa de vino, tonta. —Revolvió el cabello de Kagome cariñosamente.

— Fue sin querer. —Rió sutilmente. —Después de eso me llevaron a rastras hasta el vestuario y ya no volví a encontrarte. Al finalizar el desfile le dije a Bankotsu, que estaba segura de haberte visto y entonces él… se transformó en otra persona.

— Bankotsu formaba parte del plan de Naraku. Él ya sospechaba que tarde o temprano lo atraparíamos. Prosigue, lo siento.

— Entonces…

 **Flashback. Pov Kagome.**

— ¡Diablos! —Maldijo Bankotsu.

— ¿Disculpa? —Lo miré desconcertada.

— Ayy Kagome. Lo siento tanto, encanto.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— No quería que las cosas fueran así…—Su mirada se tornó siniestra, se acercó cada vez más a mí, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa un pañuelo que luego mojó con un líquido cristalino. —…Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que ese sujeto aparezca y arruine mis planes.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! —retrocedí hasta chocar con el guardarropa.

— Naraku no permitirá errores esta vez. —Me eché a correr y él comenzó a perseguirme por toda la habitación.

— ¡Gritaré si te acercas más!

— Adelante, nadie va a oírte. Todos están demasiado lejos de aquí.

Ya no había lugar al que correr, estaba arrinconada. — ¿Quién eres tú realmente? —El miedo me recorría la piel.

— Algo como eso no es importante ahora. —Me sujetó con fuerza del brazo. Forcejeé pero no pude hacer nada. —Naraku deberá tragarse sus palabras.

— ¡Déjame, Bankotsu! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Y quién diablos es Naraku?! —Hasta ese momento no conocía ese nombre.

— Ya cállate. Tus gritos me molestan, mocosa engreída. —Puso sobre mi boca aquél pañuelo con un olor tan fuerte y desagradable. Y desde ese punto ya no sé qué pasó.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Todo era parte de un plan… —Confesó cabizbajo Inuyasha. —Se suponía que Bankotsu nos guiaría hasta Naraku, pero el maldito jamás apareció en la mansión.

— ¿Un plan? ¡¿Quieres decir que tú lo sabías?! —Se puso de pie alterada.

Se incorporó. —Kagome…—Intentó calmarla.

— ¡No me toques! ¡Fue horrible! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso?

— Estuve en contra desde el primer momento, pero ¡no podía hacer nada! Las órdenes que seguíamos venían de más arriba. Naraku era un objetivo primordial. Lo siento… —Su mirada representaba el arrepentimiento personificado. — ¡Kagome discúlpame! —Se acercó a ella y la abrazó a la fuerza. Ella se resistió por unos segundos pero luego desistió ante el calor de la piel de Inuyasha.

Las primeras gotas de agua cayeron del cielo con suavidad y en cuestión de segundos se transformaron en un verdadero diluvio que inundaba las calles de la peatonal. El viento amenazaba con volar la casa de sus cimientos. Fue necesario resguardarse adentro de la tormenta.

— ¿Estás bien? —Interrogó Inuyasha a la azabache que mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la alfombra de la sala.

— Fue un shock. —Se sentó en el sofá. Sabía que caería si no lo hacía.

— Si no quieres continuar yo entiendo…

— ¡No! No usaré esto como excusa. Lo que sea que ocurrió ya es pasado, solo me sorprendió un poco enterarme de esta forma. —Inhaló profundo y se propuso continuar. —Bankotsu me llevó a una mansión…

 **Flashback. Pov Kagome.**

Desperté sin saber dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente en aquel lugar. Tenía las manos y los pies atados. Luego Bankotsu me desató y me dejó encerrada en una habitación.

— Estarás aquí más tiempo del que imaginas. Será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea o de otra forma el encierro te volverá loca.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No pueden mantenerme encerrada!

— Claro que podemos. De hecho, ya lo hicimos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Dinero?

— ¿No has visto este lugar? —Miré alrededor y me di cuenta del detalle que había ignorado hasta el momento. La habitación parecía un palacio. — ¿Crees que este sujeto necesita tu dinero?

— ¿Hablas de ese tal Naraku?

— El mismo, encanto. —Sonrió.

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieren de mí?

— Eso es algo que ni yo me explico. Deberás averiguarlo por ti misma. —Me dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

El tiempo empezaba a parecerme un martirio. Los días y las noches se volvían infinitos. La ventana siempre permanecía cerrada, eran escasos los rayos de luz que lograban colarse por las rendijas, mi alma anhelaba sentir el calor del sol en mi piel.

Comencé a llevar la cuenta de los días que pasaba en ese lugar, en aquella "jaula de cristal" como Bankotsu le decía.  
Seguía siendo un misterio el por qué de mi secuestro. Sentía miedo.  
Me sentaba junto a la ventana intentando ver más allá del cristal y las rejas. Abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho y lloraba. Lloraba hasta quedarme sin lágrimas o dormida, lo que sucediera primero.  
Por las noches las pesadillas no me dejaban conciliar el sueño y durante el día deambulando por la habitación y sin nada que hacer.

Luego de un mes encerrada, el anhelo de escaparme se volvía insoportable. Miles de veces, te había imaginado llegando por la puerta para salvarme, Inuyasha. Hasta que una noche, escuché la puerta abrirse con violencia y castigar contra la pared. Me desperté sobresaltada. —Nos vamos. —dijo Bankotsu. Me arrastró de la cama hacia la salida. Yo avanzaba con pasos torpes, quizás producto del sueño. Pregunté hacia donde me llevaba pero como era de esperarse no respondió. Apuró aun más la marcha.  
Una explosión hizo que ambos volteáramos hacia atrás. — ¿Qué fue eso? — Quería creer que me habían encontrado. Era el momento que tanto había esperado. Intenté zafarme pero Bankotsu me sujetó con mayor fuerza. Empecé a gritar por ayuda, y lejos de lograr que alguien me salvara el mandito se atrevió a golpearme. Recuerdo el mundo girar ante mis ojos y una débil voz que repetía mi nombre a la distancia. De no ser porque el golpe desacomodó mis neuronas habría jurado que era tu voz Inuyasha.

 **Fin del flashback.**

— Era yo, Kagome. —Ambas miradas golpearon en el encuentro.

— ¿Y por qué no me sacaste de allí? —Las palabras escapaban de sus labios de forma lenta y pausada. Se sentían tan dolorosas y ausentes de calor.

— Yo…

La tormenta amenazaba imponente. Los relámpagos y rayos hicieron que la luz de todo el complejo se extinguiera. La oscuridad se apoderó de todo. Era imposible ver más allá de las propias manos. La noche envolví todo en la penumbra y la luna se escondía bajo un manto de nubes negras. Inuyasha buscó su celular e intentó encender la luz de emergencia que guardaba en el sótano de la casa. Para su desgracia, no hubo forma de que ésta encendiera, tal vez debido a la falta de uso. Debieron conformarse con una tenue luz de vela que apenas iluminaba sus rostros. Ambos volvieron a tomar asiento, uno junto al otro. Kagome frotaba sus manos para mantenerlas calientes.

— Está empezando a hacer frío. Te buscaré un abrigo. —No pudo dar un paso, Kagome lo había sujetado del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

— Luego. —Inuyasha volvió a tomar asiento sin más, y Kagome continuó con su relato. — Cuando desperté…

 **Flashback. Pov Kagome.**

— Maldición, mi cabeza. — Abrí los ojos, despacio, temiendo a lo que me encontraría cuando lo hiciese.

Era un lugar casi sumergido por completo en la oscuridad, lleno de moho, ratas y gotas que caían del techo. El completo opuesto al lugar en el que me habían mantenido prisionera antes. Tenía las manos y los pies atados con sogas otra vez.  
Vi a Bankotsu ir de un lado al otro de la habitación intentando llamar a alguien por teléfono.

Inspeccioné de arriba abajo la habitación en donde me hallaba. La puerta estaba sin cerrojo entreabierta, si lograba desatar las sogas podría intentar escapar. Miré a Bankotsu, seguía ocupado con su celular. Cuando finalmente logré dejar libre mis manos y desatar las sogas de mis pies, me eché a correr por el corredor. Él se dio cuenta y segundos después iba detrás de mí.

El corazón me palpitaba con violencia haciendo que mis piernas se movieran por si solas. Podía sentir como el corazón se saldría de mi pecho si me detenía. El sudor resbalaba por todo mi cuerpo y la adrenalina alteraba mis sentidos.

El lugar era un laberinto, tenía miles de vueltas y recorridos. Supuse que estaba en las alcantarillas.  
Me escondí en la oscuridad. Podía sentir mi respiración y mi corazón palpitar en mi boca. A los pocos segundos vi a Bankotsu seguir corriendo en dirección opuesta. No me había visto.  
Fue hasta ese entonces que me di cuenta que tenía los brazos llenos de moretones y magulladuras, y la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de barro. Miré mi reflejo en el agua del suelo. El lodo también había llegado hasta mi rostro, el cabello me goteaba agua color café, las ojeras llegaban hasta mis pómulos y la ropa ya me quedaba grande.

Me levanté del suelo y caminé por otro corredor. Vi un rayo de luz que llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de la oscuridad. Sentí esperanza. Subí por las escaleras que llegaban hasta la tapa de la alcantarilla. Intenté inútilmente levantarla, era imposible.  
Acerqué mi rostro a la hendidura. Vi y escuché por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sonido de los autos, edificios y el bullicio de la gente. No te negaré que lloraba en silencio mientras perdía la última esperanza de salir con vida de allí. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la libertad.

Caminé y caminé hasta que los pies me dolieron del cansancio. Hasta que vi a lo lejos en el suelo, la luz del celular de Bankotsu, lo había dejado caer mientras me perseguía.  
Tenía señal. Me escondí en la oscuridad y te llamé. Fuiste la primera persona que vino a mi mente. Luego de hablar contigo y antes de poder enviarte la localización del GPS, Bankotsu apareció y me sujetó por el cuello. Mis pies se elevaron del suelo y mi espalda castigó contra la pared. Creí que moriría. Aun sostenía en mi mano el celular y entonces volví a marcarte. Si este era mi fin al menos quería escuchar tu voz una última vez.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

— Durante estos dos años…—Intervino Inuyasha—…recordé con suma claridad cada palabra. Sobre todo tu voz pronunciando mi nombre segundos antes de que la comunicación se perdiera.  
Miroku consiguió localizar tu posición pero cuando llegamos ya era tarde... otra vez. —Sus puños se cerraron con una fuerza tal de una fiera. La impotencia recorría su mirada distante.

— Inuyasha... Quiero que sepas que escuchar tu voz le dio esperanza a mi alma. Pensaba que jamás iba a volver a saber de ti. Que era nuestro adiós.

Fue imposible contener por un segundo más las emociones que agolpaban su pecho. Los ojos de Kagome brillaron con más intensidad en la luz rojiza que reflejaba la llama de vela. Se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha que la esperaban impacientes. Ambos sabían que el único motivo por el estaban hoy en este lugar era la voluntad de hacer frente a la distancia y el tiempo. Dos enemigos formidables de la pasión de aquellos amantes que se desean con locura. Ambos cayeron sobre el sofá en un arrebato de lujuria.

Una continua serie de rayos iluminaron la habitación. Seguidos por un estruendo que petrificó a ambos amantes. Kagome no podía dejar de reír luego de lograr salir del susto inicial, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha que estaba sobre ella.

— ¿De qué te ríes, tonta? —Dijo sonriendo e intentando no caer él también preso de la risa.

— No puedo evitarlo HAHAHAHA. — Inuyasha podía sentir el pecho de Kagome subir y bajar debido a la agitada respiración que causaba su carcajada descomunal.

— Te quedarás sin aire. —Intentó decir en un tono sutil, nada serio. Se levantó del sofá y se sentó ayudando a Kagome a hacer lo mismo.

— Soy una mata pasiones, lo siento. HAHA. —Intentaba recomponer su respiración. Pero no dejaba de reír. Inuyasha desvió la mirada apenado. Fue una oportunidad de oro para que la azabache contemplar el perfecto perfil del platinado recorriendo sus varoniles facciones sin intimidaciones. La risa desapareció. Lo abrazó por el cuello, sorprendiéndolo. Lo acercó más a ella, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y confundían. —Te…amo. —Confesó con los ojos cerrados. Evitando la mirada dorada de Inuyasha. —No quiero que nada nos separe.

— Siempre estaré contigo. Nadie podrá impedirnos ser felices. —Sujetó el mentón de Kagome y besó sus labios que devolvieron el beso con ternura.

El dulce sabor de los labios de Kagome eran néctar puro, embriagador para cualquier hombre. Aquel beso pudo haber sido un bello y eterno recuerdo en la memoria de ambos de no ser por el amargo sabor de la tristeza. Los ojos de la azabache estaban llenos de lágrimas y de ellos, las gotas caían como cataratas a un mar salado. El besó se desvaneció entre miradas tristes y antes de que alguno de los dos rompiera con el silencio que los mantenía presos, las luces se encendieron y la habitación se iluminó, la electricidad había regresado a la casa.  
El estéreo se encendió solo y la música hizo eco en cada habitación de la casa. Ambos tomaron distancia, Inuyasha se propuso verificar que todo estuviera en orden y cuando lo confirmó regresó a la sala con dos tazas de café, una en cada mano. Tomó asiento junto a Kagome y ella recibió con una sonrisa el café que impregnaba el ambiente con un dulce aroma.  
El vapor salía del recipiente de porcelana y se perdía de la vista tras encontrarse con el aire del ambiente. Kagome continuó su relato con la tranquilidad renovada.  
Todavía podían escucharse las gotas de lluvia rebotar como una danza eterna contra el tejado. El viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles y arrastraba a su paso las hojas que caían víctimas.

— Luego de que Bankotsu me encontrara y el maldito me ahorcara hasta dejarme inconsciente, recuerdo despertar en un lugar diferente. Un hombre me cargaba en brazos. Solo me atreví a abrir los ojos por unos segundos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Dejé que creyeran que seguía dormida pero en realidad escuché todo… incluso cuando Naraku le disparó a Bankotsu. Jamás olvidaré el sonido del arma y luego el golpe en seco de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Incluso había un leve olor a pólvora en el aire…Inuyasha— Volteó a verlo. —A partir de este punto todo lo que diga va a ser muy doloroso para mí.

— Lo dices como si todo lo que has dicho hasta el momento no fuera lo suficientemente traumático.

Sonrió son tristeza. Su adorable platinado no tenía ni la mínima idea de las cosas espantosas que había tenido que hacer para seguir viva. Suspiró y se decidió a terminar con esto de una vez.

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Pov Kagome.

No recuerdo el momento en el que caí presa del sueño. Desperté en una habitación casi completamente a oscuras. Había a lo lejos una lámpara que iluminaba una pequeña parte del cuarto. Las paredes eran de un rojo intenso que llegaba a intimidarte por dentro.

Volteé al escuchar como giraban la llave en la cerradura y posteriormente abrían la puerta. Intenté hacerme la dormida de nuevo pero la figura de cuyo hombre atravesó el umbral del marco de roble me dejó en claro y sin chistar que de nada servía. La habitación tenía cámaras y ya me habían visto.

No podía ver bien su rostro, la lámpara había quedado a sus espaldas y las sombras me dificultaban distinguir algún rasgo significativo en él. Se detuvo al quedar a escasos centímetros de mí y se presentó. —Soy Naraku. — Me di cuenta al instante, este era el hombre causante de mis penurias. Su presencia misma causaba terror. No me atreví a hablar. —Vivirás aquí a partir de ahora. Pronto entenderás mejor. —No esperó a que yo respondiera. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Algunos minutos más tarde, los suficientes para darme cuenta de mi propia cobardía y estupidez al no reaccionar, una mujer entró a la habitación. Encendió el interruptor principal y tanta luz me cejó por unos momentos. Esta mujer desprendía odio hacia mí desde su mirada, la misma con la que me evaluó de arriba abajo. Llevaba puesto un fino vestido blanco con detalles plateados y el cabello recogido en lo alto con un accesorio brillante. Caminó hasta la punta de la cama en donde yo estaba y no demoró en hablarme.

— Por las palabras de Naraku me imaginaba algo mucho más… —Alzó una ceja despectivamente. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender a que se refería exactamente. —Una mujer de mayor clase. Algo excepcional, sensual. Quizás... —Finalizó. Su comentario no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Tenía cosas peores de las cuales preocuparme, que de si una mujer creía o no que era sexy. —Arriba. —Me ordenó como si yo fuera un perro.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? —Respondí casi al instante. Era la primera vez que alguna palabra salía de mi boca. Desconocía la fuente del coraje que ahora me permitía enfrentar a esta mujer.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste ingrata?! No eres más que una ordinaria. —Se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya me había sujetado del cabello y arrastrado fuera de la cama hacia el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! —Podía sentir el dolor punzante en mi cabeza. — ¡Maldita! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! —Uno de los golpes que solté en mi arrebato de descontrol logró darle en la pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo junto a mí. Jamás había peleado en mi vida, no lo haría ahora, pero admito que quise golpearla mientras se encontraba en el piso. Sentí un instinto palpitante, algo me decía que huyera de allí rápido. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia la puerta. Me detuve en seco al ver que ésta se abría frente a mí y Naraku se hacía paso. Esta vez pude distinguir con detalle cada facción de su intimidante mirada. Clavó su mirada seria en mí y luego hacia donde aquella mujer se encontraba.

— Kagura. Te ordené que te encargaras de Kagome, no que la dejaras escapar. —Su voz hizo erizar mi piel.

— Pero Naraku…—Intentó justificarse la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba su ropa y cabello. — Ésta ordinaria me atacó apenas entré y mas encima intentó huir.

¡Embustera pensé! Había sido ella quien me atacó primero. — ¡Eso no es verd…!—Antes de poder terminar la oración, Naraku me abofeteó con una fuerza tal que caí al suelo.

— No quiero escuchar excusas Kagura. Es tu trabajo cuidar de las "Flores de mi Jardín". —No lo sabía en ese momento, pero esa última frase iba a hacer eco en mi cabeza por días y días. Apoyé ambas manos sobre el lustroso parquet e intenté levantarme mientras hacía lo que podía por ignorar el dolor ardiente que sentía a un lado del rostro. Alcé la vista y choqué con esos fríos y tenebrosos ojos. Naraku estaba de cuclillas entre a mí. Me sujetó el rostro y lo examinó. —No quedarán marcas. —Me aseguró como si eso fuera a aliviarme y se alejó de mí, recobrando la postura erguida. —Voy a ser claro porque creo que no lo entendiste. —Alcé nuevamente la vista al entender que era a mí a quien se refería. Naraku me miraba por encima del hombro. —Tú me perteneces, eres mía. No puedes huir de aquí. Si huyes te encontraré y si te encuentro te mataré, Kagome. —Apreté los dientes con rabia y miedo. —Kagura se encargará de decirte lo que tienes que hacer a partir de ahora. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

— ¿¡Oíste eso mocosa ordinaria!? —La mujer estaba ahora junto a Naraku y ambos me mirada desde arriba.

— Cállate, Kagura. —Dijo arrastrando las palabras con lentitud. —Recuerda que yo sé lo que hiciste, deja de inventar estúpidas excusas y has bien tu trabajo. No lo repetiré. —La mujer de ojos carmín no emitió palabra. Se quedó muda viendo el suelo hasta que Naraku salió de la habitación; lo mismo que hizo Kagura momentos después sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

Me puse de pie, pero mi orgullo quedó perdido por algún lugar del suelo. Caminé hasta el espejo que había junto al armario y vi la marca roja de la mano de aquel infeliz que se había atrevido a pegarme. No eran lágrimas de dolor sino de rabia.

Luego de mucho deambular y recorrer la habitación, caí rendida en la cama nuevamente. Sentía que podía dormir por siempre, permanecer ausente en sueños por una eternidad, hasta despertar en un mundo mejor. Mis ojos comenzaron cerrarse lentamente y hubiese caído presa en los brazos de Morfeo si no hubiera escuchado la llave girar en la cerradura otra vez. Volteé al instante, esperando encontrarme con algo incluso peor a lo anterior sucedido.

— Hola. —Dijo una dulce voz, asomándose por la puerta sin llegar a entrar del todo a la habitación. — ¿Estás despierta? — No respondí, pero ella entró de igual forma. —Me llamo Rin. —Dijo llegando hasta donde yo estaba y sonriendo de forma cálida. ¿Por qué era amable conmigo? —Debes estar asustada, yo lo estuve la primera vez que llegué aquí. —Sonrió de forma triste.

Sentí que podía hablar con ella, intentar saber dónde estaba y por qué. — ¿Dónde estoy?

— Lejos de lo que cualquiera llamaría un hogar. —Me aseguró, sin darme ninguna respuesta concreta en realidad. "Hogar" Pensé... Creía que jamás había tenido un hogar pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba aquella gigantesca y ausente mansión que tanto había llegado a odiar en algún momento.

— Bienvenida al "Jardín" —Dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa.

— ¿Jardín? —Recordé al instante lo que Naraku había dicho momentos antes, "Flores de mi Jardín".

— Así le dicen por aquí... — Me respondió. —…Hm como si una jerga tan estúpida como esa cambiara en algo lo que esto es.

— ¿Y qué es? —Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos con pena. Siempre supe en mi interior aquella respuesta, pero necesitaba oírlo, confirmarlo.

— Un prostíbulo, Kagome. —Lo escuchaba con claridad, pero me negaba a creerlo. Era imposible. ¿Cómo esto me iba a estar pasando a mí? ¿Por qué? Si el mundo era tan grande ¿Por qué justamente a mí?

Rin se ofreció a enseñarme el lugar. Antes debí prometerle el no hacer nada "estúpido" como ella lo había llamado. ¿Querer ser libre era algo estúpido? Me dio un vestido que sacó del armario de un color violeta intenso. Era llamativo y provocador. No quería ponerme eso, sentía pudor, miedo de que me obligaran a hacer algo que no quería.

Estuvimos discutiendo un largo tiempo hasta que Rin me convenció de usarlo, no sin antes enviarme a darme un baño. Me sentía humillada, una esclava a la que trataban como una mascota recogida de la calle, dándole un baño y vistiéndola a la fuerza como querían.

Salimos de la habitación. Rin iba por delante y yo la seguía desde atrás de cerca. El lugar era inmenso. Había puertas por doquier. Se tomó el tiempo de indicarme a cuales podía entrar y entre ellas resaltó una de gran importancia que estaba completamente prohibida para cualquiera como yo. ¿"Cualquiera como yo"? El alma me dolía y se revolvía inquieta en mi interior, amenazaba con abandonarme dejándome a la intemperie.  
Sin mucho más que ver que los lugares más básicos de la mansión, regresamos a la habitación.

— Esa mujer Kagura… —Quise saber un poco mas de ella. Parecía autoritaria y dominante con cierto estatus dentro de aquí.

— Mantente lo más alejada posible de ella, y no la contradigas. De otra forma hará tu vida un infierno mayor a este.

— Demasiado tarde…

— Ella es la mujer a cargo de las chicas del "Jardín". Es quien ordena y dispone de las "Flores". Como le dicen. Les asigna los trabajos y mantiene a Naraku informado de todo.

— ¿y tú? —Tal vez no debí de preguntar pero sentía curiosidad de saber por qué esta mujer había sido tan amable conmigo.

— Yo soy igual que tú, Kagome pero con una pequeña ventaja. Uno de los mayores socios de Naraku se enamoró de mí y desde entonces cuento con ciertos privilegios. Solo debo asegurarme de mantenerlo feliz cuando viene y así garantizar mi bienestar en esta mansión. —Agachó la cabeza viendo sus manos. —No es un mal hombre. Un poco insensible tal vez pero…

— Tú también te enamoraste…—Deduje con rapidez. — ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona que sabe que eres prisionera y no hace nada para ayudarte?

— Este lugar, esta casa, esta situación es su forma de vida. Yo no seré quien la cuestione, eso podría traerme problemas...otra vez. —"¿Otra vez?" Me pregunté en mi cabeza. Se alejó de mí, y se marchó en dirección a la puerta. Antes de irse volteó a darme un último consejo. —Debes entender que si intentas escapar o desobedecer a estos hombres cosas muy malas te pasarán. —Giró en dirección a la salida. Antes de irse pude ver marcada en su espalda una cicatriz que se perdía más abajo en su piel, oculta entre los pliegues de su ropa y su largo y sedoso cabello. Entendí a lo que se refería. Estos hombres no estaban jugando, iban a matarme si les daba una razón.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

POV Kagome.

La noche siguiente no fue solo Kagura quien cruzó el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, sino también Rin que dibujaba en su rostro una preocupante mirada.

La mujer de orbes rojas se limitó a hacerme advertencias de mi comportamiento, Rin intentaba explicarme que me llevarían a la habitación de la "Noche Eterna". La mansión daría una "fiesta" y la orden era preparar a todas las "flores", incluyéndome.  
Me obligaron a vestirme con ropa que dejaba más piel al descubierto que un bikini, solo cubierta con una delgada capa de seda roja parte del negligé. Tragué saliva nerviosa. No me atreví a contradecir nada. La cicatriz que vi en la espalda de Rin no era cosa para dejar pasar a la ligera. Miles de situaciones atravesaban mi mente y me volvían presa del miedo. Arrodilla a los pies del terror y muy posiblemente a los de algún hombre. No quería imaginarlo. Maldito masoquismo que consumía mi mente.

Mientras las tres nos dirigíamos hacia un nuevo destino Kagura se separó de nosotras sin dar más explicaciones. Rin aprovechó para intentar disolver el miedo que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, aunque al final fue un intento inútil.  
Llegamos hasta una habitación cubierta de oscuridad, convenientemente iluminada con reflectores de colores que colgaban desde el techo de la habitación. Era lo más parecido en mi memoria a una fiesta privada como las que solían dar las celebridades, aunque claro, en mis recuerdos las fiestas exclusivas no tenía un escenario con un caño en medio, ni mujeres semidesnudas caminando alrededor como aquí.

La mirada se me perdía por todos lados, Rin me guió hasta el sector del Bar y me sugirió tomar asiento. Detrás de la barra, un muchacho de mirada tranquila sonrió al verme. Intercambió palabras con Rin que no logré escuchar, y tras eso se marchó, indicándome que debería esperar en ese lugar hasta su regreso.  
Aquel muchacho se presentó como "Hoyo", y tras eso, dejó frente a mí una copa de cristal de cuello delgado.

— "Flame of Love". —Dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba sobre la barra el trago que ardía como fogata frente a mi mirada. —estás demasiado nerviosa. Debes ser nueva aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi atención se consumía en aquella bebida al igual que la llama que lentamente desaparecía. —Her…moso…—escapó de mis labios al terminar de ver extinguirse el fuego.

— Es un trago muy popular por aquí. Los caballeros los piden para sus acompañantes.

— ¿Caballeros? —Mi mirada se congeló en la de él. — ¿te refieres a esos depravados que pagan por sexo?

— Asique sí hablas... —apoyó un brazo sobre la barra sosteniendo su barbilla. —La famosa Kagome Higurashi.

— ¿Me conocías…?

— Sí, como todos aquí. La obsesión de Naraku por ti nos estaba volviendo locos.

— ¿Obsesión? —Rió mientras giraba a buscar una botella de brandi y un vaso. Sirvió un poco y… fondo blanco.

— Bébelo. Es dulce. —Me sugirió, refiriéndose al trago que había ardido segundos antes.

Las luces se apagaron de repente y se encendió un único reflector iluminando el escenario. Los presentes aplaudieron y tras el telón se asomó Naraku, vistiendo un elegante traje negro, una corbata de rojo y con un trago en su mano derecha. Dijo algunas palabras y tras finalizar, la música invadió todo el lugar. Los tres escenarios se llenaron de chicas con antifaz y vestidos brillantes. De un segundo a otro el salón se llenó de gente. La copa en mi mano tenía menos de la mitad. ¿En qué momento había bebido? Un hombre rozó las puntas de mi cabello mientras estaba distraída y acarició mi espalda. Un escalofrió me recorrió la médula. Hoyo miró al sujeto y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que éste se fuera al instante.

— Tú, ordinaria. —Reconocí aquella voz de inmediato. Era Kagura. —Ven conmigo. —Volteé a verla y luego a Hoyo buscando alguna respuesta. El chico solo hizo de cuenta que yo ya no estaba allí y se fue a servir a un cliente. —Rápido, y lo digo por tu bien. — Dejé la copa ya vacía, y la seguí. Comencé a sentir que las paredes me encerraban. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el suelo se movía bajo mis pies.

— No me siento muy bien. —Dije sosteniéndome de la pared para no caer.

— Ese idiota de Hoyo… le advertí que no te diera demasiado. —Susurró malhumorada por la incompetencia del muchacho. —Se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a empujarme para hacerme avanzar. A tropezones llegamos a una sala apartada del resto pero sin salir del sitio. Kagura golpeó tres veces contadas la puerta y tras eso me aventó adentro. Casi tropecé al tambalearme con los tacones.

— Te esperaba, Kagome. —Subí la vista y lo vi…Naraku. —Acércate. —Negué con la cabeza. El rió y se levantó llegando hasta donde yo estaba. Retrocedí chochando con la puerta de roble. Cerré los ojos al verme arrinconada. Sentí el tacto frío de su mano en mi mejilla y luego como acariciaba mi rostro suavemente. Abrí los ojos tragando saliva despacio. Me observaba sin parpadear, examinando cada centímetro de mí; y al siguiente segundo el maldito estaba besando mis labios e introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Mis ojos se desorbitaron de la sorpresa. Sentía asco, quería que se detuviera. Lo mordí con fuerza, él se alejó adolorido. Llegué a darle una cachetada antes de intentar huir de allí pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, Naraku ya estaba de nuevo sobre mí. Me sujetó ambas manos y me arrojó al suelo para luego desprender su pantalón maldiciéndome con rabia por lo que había hecho. —Yo te voy a enseñar, maldita.

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí! —Pateé, y di golpes para apartarlo pero él pudo someterme con facilidad, su fuerza era mayor que la mía.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

POV Autora.

Rin volvió al bar esperando encontrar a la azabache en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla allí.

— Hoyo… ¿A dónde fue Kagome?

— Kagura vino por ella.

— ¿Le dista algo? ¿pusiste algo en el trago?

— Fue lo que me dijeron. Lo siento Rin, ya sabes que solo sigo órdenes.

— Maldita sea…—La peli-castaña corrió siguiendo los pasos de Kagome y Kagura hasta dar con la habitación VIP de la mansión, aquella única y exclusiva para el uso particular del jefe. Sostuvo entre sus manos la perilla de la puerta pero no se atrevió a girarla, se detuvo en seco al escuchar los gritos ahogados de Kagome. **_—"¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí!"_** — El pecho de Rin se cerraba cada vez más, los gritos de la recién llegada le recordaban su propia experiencia años atrás. **_—"¡Por favor Nooo, nooooo!"_** — Se podía escuchar el llanto desesperado de Kagome por todo el pasillo, siendo ignorado adrede por las miradas ingenuas que lo atravesaban. Rin se llevó ambas manos a la boca para acallar el sonido de su propio llanto. Llanto de impotencia y dolor por no hacer nada para ayudar a aquella niña, inexperta en las lecciones de la vida.  
Ya no pudo sostenerse. Su espalda golpeó contra la pared y se deslizó lentamente por ella hasta parar en el piso. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como cataratas en un día de tormenta. Sentía rabia de su propia cobardía, pero bien sabía que si entraba allí Naraku no se lo perdonaría.

— Rin. —Dijo una profunda voz desde el final del corredor al verla desmoronada en el suelo. —Levántale. ¿Qué ocurre? —La sujetó ayudándola a incorporarse. Rin se arrojó a sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Aquel hombre no demoró en comprender, todavía podían escucharse los gritos y lamentos desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Ven conmigo. — Sentenció y se la llevó de allí. La castaña no dejó de ver ni por un segundo la puerta mientras se alejaba. Mantenía la pequeña esperanza de que alguien llegara a salvar a Kagome, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Una semana había transcurrido desde aquella fatídica noche. La azabache se había condenado al encierro de su habitación. Las ventanas permanecían todo el tiempo cerradas, la oscuridad se adueñaba de cada centímetro. Al menos así evitaría ver su reflejo. Ya no se reconocía, el espejo le devolvía una imagen turbia y distorsionada de la realidad.  
Ni siquiera Rin se atrevió a pisar la habitación luego de... No al escuchar el llanto constante de Kagome, eso desmoronaba el valor que conseguía juntar de a poco haciéndola empezar de cero.

Naraku se había marchado de la mansión. Era bastante frecuente para todos los inquilinos que el dueño del "Jardín" desapareciera durante largas temporadas. Solo su círculo más allegado sabía adonde. No era información para ir divulgando por ahí.

En ausencia de Naraku, la mansión desprendía un aire de tranquilidad y quietud, casi pacífica, así como la calma anterior al huracán. Hasta podría considerarse una casa para vacacionar, claro siempre y cuando pasaran por alto todo lo que sucedía por las noches.  
La mansión no dejaba de dar "fiestas" en ausencia de Naraku, pero ninguna era tan extravagante y excesiva como las del anfitrión. Su reputación era bien conocida y los servicios que brindaban de alta calidad.  
Llevaban en el negocio muchos años, demasiados quizás. Una feroz reputación los precedía, y ese era su mayor orgullo.

 **POV Kagome.**

Me hallaba desplomada sobre la cama. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar. Todo se volvía razón para divagar por horas y horas. Me aterraba mirar el espejo y ser incapaz de reconocerme. Incapaz de reconocer mi rostro golpeado, con marcas en él y recordar aquella vez en el hospital cuando intentaron secuestrarme. Ser incapaz de mantener la frente en alto aunque sea solo frente a mí. Me avergonzaba, sentía asco de mí misma.

Ni siquiera tenía noción de cómo había llegado hasta la habitación. Solo había amanecido allí luego de aquella noche. El cuerpo me dolía, los golpes dolían. No tanto en la piel sino en mi memoria. La situación se repetía una y otra vez. Me mataba en vida. Pensaba en todas las cosas que pude hacer para evitarlo pero que no había hecho.

Una noche cansada del encierro me acerqué al ventanal y me dirigí al balcón. Sentí sobre mi piel el frío del viento, como hacía semanas no sentía. La luna estaba ausente en el cielo. —Luna nueva— Me dije. Las estrellas brillaban sobre un manto negro. Me maravillé al ver algo tan hermoso. Sentí como mi vida se completaba al instante, ya no necesitaba nada más. Estoy segura que de no ser por las rejas que me mantenía presa de mi libertad, hubiera saltado esa misma noche desde el balcón, de lo que parecía ser el tercer piso de la mansión.

Al ser consciente de como mi cuerpo tiritaba di media vuelta y regresé. Choqué con la mirada entristecida de Rin. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento había entrado a mi habitación. ¿Desde cuándo llamaba a ese lugar "mi habitación"? Ambas nos miramos directo a los ojos. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de mis desgracias era una víctima más de todo esto pero no podía contenerme, tenía que descargar de alguna manera todo el odio que me consumía lentamente por dentro.  
Ella fue la primera en atacar el silencio que dominaba el momento.

— Como lo siento Kagome… Yo no sabía…—Se disculpó con una voz ahogada en angustia.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí para mentirme en la cara? Claro que tú sabías todo, eres parte de esto. Ingenua fui yo al confiar en ti.

— Te juro que no sabía lo que Naraku iba a hacerte… —Sus lágrimas no contuvieron mi furia y mucho menos mi pena.

— ¡Ese hombre me violó! ¡Abusó de mí! Rasgó mi ropa y me golpeó… —Sentí como el pecho se me cerraba y comenzaba a faltarme el aire. Me sostuve de la pared y comencé a respirar con mayor dificultad. Rin intentó acercarse a mí pero la mantuve al margen. —No te acerques…

— Lo siento, Kagome. Créeme cuando te digo que yo más que nadie aquí sé lo que sientes. Solo quiero ayudarte. Juntas podrías intentar salir adelante.

Se acercó lentamente. Lo suficientemente como para distinguir su propio reflejo en mis ojos. Sentía que me decía la verdad pero de igual forma dolía muchísimo. No quería estar sola, Dios no quería. Necesitaba a Inuyasha, necesitaba tanto de él. Rin me abrazó y mi llanto emergió desenfrenado, sin límites o fronteras.

Ambas nos sinceramos la una con la otra, o al menos eso intentamos. Bien sabía que había cosas que Rin no me decía, así como yo tampoco revelaba todas mis verdades.  
Con el pasar del tiempo nos volvimos fieles cómplices, amigas. Ella me enseñó algunos trucos y secretos. Tarde pero seguro entendí varias cosas que a primera vista no había comprendido. Tenía una posición privilegiada dentro de la casa. Naraku estaba obsesionado conmigo y esa misma obsesión era la que impedía que yo fuera el juguete de algún otro hombre dentro de la Mansión. Era algo así como mi seguro de protección. Así como Rin era la privilegiada de aquel hombre del cual nunca supe su nombre, yo lo era de Naraku.  
Entendí que para poder ver una vez más a Inuyasha y decirle todo lo que me había callado por orgullosa, necesitaba mantenerme con vida al precio que sea. **_Me prometí a mi misma que volvería a verlo._**

Mi rebeldía era bien castigada, con cada golpe Kagura sonreía más y más. Disfrutaba al verme sufrir. Maldita mujer, era tan despreciable. Mi piel resistió las quemaduras de sus cigarrillos en silencio esperando el momento para cobrarme cada herida.  
La vez que intenté escapar ella se encargó de hacer mi vida un infierno. Me prohibió probar un bocado de comida durante casi una semana, a penas y si me daban agua para mantenerme con vida. Al regresar Naraku y enterarse de todo enfrentó a la mujer y le prohibió repetir su castigo conmigo.

Él no aparecía muy seguido por la casa pero cuando lo hacía yo era su principal punto de atención. Estaba segura que el amor no correspondido de Kagura por Naraku era una de las causas de su intenso odio hacia mí, podía sentirlo en su mirada.  
Rin me enseñó varias cosas, y con ayuda de mi buena actuación al cabo de un tiempo ya tenía a ese hombre cumpliendo mis caprichos. La rabia de Kagura iba en aumento al igual que mi influencia sobre Naraku.

Un año transcurrió desde mi secuestro, los golpes y maltratos quedaron marcados como cicatrices en mi memoria, mas no en mi piel.  
Dejé de ser la "ordinaria" como me llamaba Kagura y me convertí en la "Señorita Kagome", la mujer de Naraku, del jefe de la mansión. Mi nombre tenía ahora, cierto peso dentro de esta maldita casa.  
Tenía mucha más libertad para moverme por donde quisiera, más no me atrevía a huir. No de nuevo. Tenía miedo de fracasar una vez más y perder toda la confianza y libertades que había ganado a lo largo de ese año.

Me encontraba inmersa en una contradicción. Por un lado había hecho todo esto para lograr obtener una buena oportunidad para escapar y por el otro, el miedo a fracasar me impedía hacer algo al respecto.  
Hice muchas cosas que me atormentaran el resto de mi vida pero no me arrepiento de ellas. Sé que fueron con un propósito. El mismo que permitió estar hoy junto a Inuyasha de nuevo. Todo el sacrificio valió la pena. Cobró sentido al ver esos hermosos ojos dorados otra vez.

Y así pasaron los días, que en un parpadeo se volvieron un año, otro año. Dos años ya habían transcurrido desde mi secuestro. Las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora, pero al igual que al principio me era imposible reconocerme al espejo. Había aprendido a convivir con mi nueva yo, pero jamás aceptaría quien era. Deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, deseaba no estar ahí, deseaba no ser la amante de Naraku, desea estar entre los brazos de Inuyas…  
Basta me decía a mí misma. Ya habían pasado dos largos años. ¿Por qué seguía creyendo en que Inuyasha vendría a rescatarme? ¿Por qué iba él a seguir buscándome? ¿Por qué razón seguía amando su recuerdo con locura?

Ya no tenía esperanzas, pero era su recuerdo y la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma, tiempo atrás, la que me daba fuerzas para mantener toda esta farsa. **_"…volvería a verlo"_**

Existe una delgada línea entre la fantasía y nuestra concepción de "realidad". ¿Cómo estar seguros del mundo que nos rodea? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en él? A veces entre la oscuridad de los pasillos me parecía ver pasar la figura de Inuyasha. Su largo cabello plateado era una marca inconfundible. Siempre lo veía de espalda alejarse y perderse en alguna de las habitaciones. Ansiaba al menos ver su rostro pero él jamás volteaba hacia donde yo estaba. A pesar de la ilusión debía entender que era imposible que él estuviera allí. Imposible… De nada servía engañarme a mí misma.

Una noche, Naraku llegó a mí como tantas otras veces. Ésta vez debía acompañarlo a un evento. Una reunión importante. No estaba en posición de negarme y accedí a su petición… como me era costumbre ya.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas tenernos esperando, mujer engreída? —Interrogó Kagura desde el umbral de mi puerta. ¿"Engreída"? Repetí por mis adentros. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Mujer estúpida._

— _Lamento desde fondo de mi corazón no agradarte Kagura. No espera, en realidad no me importa. —Reí con tanto regocijo, mi hipocresía podía ser mayor que la de ella._

 _Kagura se acercó a mí mientras me arreglaba frente al espejo y me susurró al oído. —Te sientes importante porque Naraku te trata como una princesa pero ten por seguro que eso pronto acabará. —Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación._

— _Maldita perra. —Maldije entre dientes pero no dejé que palabras tan insignificante me afectaran. Me puse perfume, recogí mi bolso y salí en dirección al auto que me esperaba afuera de la mansión._

 _La espesura negra cubrió el cielo y el firmamento llenaba la noche de brillo radiante. El invierno era duro y la nieve caía con intensidad alrededor._

Nos escoltaron hasta la mansión. _Al ingresar al salón fuimos recibidos por el anfitrión de la fiesta y luego de una pequeña conversación con Naraku, éste me presentó. Sonreía orgulloso de exponerme como trofeo. Recorrí el salón con la mirada_ y entonces lo vi… _me paralicé al verlo._ ¿Me jugaba mi mente una mala broma o era realmente él? Con éxito mantuve la calma, aunque mi corazón amenazara con dar un vuelco y salir huyendo dejándome sin vida. _Aparté la vista y continué sonriendo._ No podía ser real. Aquella persona no podía ser Inuyasha. Mi maldita cabeza jugaba conmigo.

 _La noche avanzaba, la gente bebía, bailaba y se divertía._ Naraku se mantuvo a mi lado toda la noche, y yo como buena acompañante debía sonreír para complacerlo.

Necesitaba aire fresco. No dejada de ver a Inuyasha por todos lados, a cada segundo, me estaba volviendo loca. Me dirigí a la terraza mientras Naraku charlaba con su círculo de confianza _. Había dejado de nevar pero aun así hacía mucho frío.  
_ El paisaje desviaba mi atención hacia él como intentándome salvar del gentío abrumador. Pude sentir como la puerta detrás de mí se abría nuevamente y posteriormente se cerraba. Ya no estaba sola en la terraza.

— _¿Cómo te atreves? —Dije sin voltear a ver._ Era Inuyasha. Maldita mi mente que jugaba conmigo. Me negaba a creer que realmente estuviera allí.

— _Kagome… ¡Estás bien! —_ Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda, giré al sentir el tacto _y sentí como me tomaba en brazos._ Era tan cálido, tan real... y entonces la imagen de Naraku vino a mi mente. Podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

— _¡Suéltame! —Lo aparté de un empujón. — ¿Qué haremos si alguien nos ve? —_ ¿Era esto real? ¿Era Inuyasha? _Sentí miedo._ Miles de veces había soñado con este momento y ahora no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Eras real Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Eras realmente tú el que estaba frente a mí?

— _Kagome... —_ Sus ojos me veía con pena.

— _No tengo mucho tiempo. —Froté mis manos, nerviosa._ Alguien iba a vernos. 

— _Debes venir conmigo. Te sacaré de aquí. —Rodeó con sus manos las mías._ Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante. 

— _No. —Susurré_ con dolor. Casi podía sentir como mi corazón se partía en pedazos _. Clavé mi mirada en el suelo._

— _¿No? —_ Interrogó sin entenderme, y con obvia razón. ¿Eras real mi amado Inuyasha?Me lo preguntaba con cada palabra que te escuchaba decir.

— _No. —_ Repetí una vez más y me alejé de él _._ Su suave tacto me impedía pensar con claridad. _— Ya debo irme. —_ Dije Nerviosa.

— _¡¿Ir adónde?! —Me detuvo sujetándome del brazo._

— _Con Naraku. —_ Me atreví a sostener mi mirada frente a la suya.

— _¿Estás loca? —_ Sí, pensé. Loca por ti, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para dar rienda suelta a los deseos.

— _Claro que no. ¡Suéltame! —_ Volví a alejarlo de mí _y entonces él apareció…_ Naraku.

— _Joven amigo, no quiero entrar en una discusión pero me veré obligado si no suelta a mi acompañante._

— _¡Na-Naraku! —Tartamudeé._ Inuyasha soltó mi brazo y me dirigí junto a Naraku.

— _¿Lo conoces Kagome? —Quiso saber._ ¿Me estaba probando acaso o realmente había olvidado a Inuyasha? _Negué con la cabeza. —En ese caso...Ya nos vamos. —_ Dio por finalizada la conversación y nos dirigimos nuevamente al saló de irnos volteé a ver esos intensos ojos dorados una vez más. Necesitaba grabar en mi memoria su mirada penetrante _._ Necesitaba que me salvara. 

— _¡Espera! —_ Dijo a nuestras espaldas y _ambos volteamos._ Naraku clavó una mirada de odio sobre Inuyasha _. Esto no le agradaba para nada. — ¿Quiere bailar conmigo la siguiente pieza? —_ Me dijo. _Lo miré sin decir palabra,_ luego a Naraku esperando una respuesta de él. No podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, levantaría sospechas.

— _Si tú quieres Kagome…—Respondió finalmente, mostrando un desinterés_ fingido _. Inuyasha sujetó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista antes de que yo pudiera_ siquiera reaccionar a lo que sucedía _. — ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? —Interrogó Naraku a nuestras espaldas antes de que pudiéramos irnos._

— _Shintarou. (N/A: Se prenuncia Yíntaro) —Respondió al instante._ Mi mirada vaciló por unos segundos.

— _Cuidado con lo que haces, Shintarou. De otra forma tendrás serios problemas. —Le advirtió Naraku con una sonrisa hipócrita y se adelantó a nosotros perdiéndose entre los invitados del salón._ Como entregándome a los brazos de Inuyasha sin preocupación. 

— _¿Qué haces? ¿Y qué es eso de Shintarou? —Le pregunté una vez solos._

— _Estoy encubierto. No puedo decir mi verdadero nombre. —Hablábamos casi en susurros._

— _No bailaré contigo. —_ Podía sentir la mirada de Naraku siguiéndonos desde el otro lado del salón.

— _No tienes otra opción. —Me arrastró hacia la pista y al comenzar la música, sujetó mi mano y llevó la otra hasta mi cintura._

— _Te matarán si te descubren. —_ Advertí preocupada por su seguridad. No quería que nada malo le sucediera.

— _Entonces hay que mantener el secreto. —Sonrió,_ restándole importancia a mis palabras _._ La música cedió el protagonismo al baile. _—Tenemos que encontrar una forma de sacarte de aquí sin que Naraku se dé cuenta. —_ Susurró cerca a mis labios. Me estaba matando, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo era un castigo aun mayor.

— _¿Por qué querría eso? —Le pregunté_ fingiendo ignorancia.

— _¿Qué? —Buscó mi mirada_ sorprendido _._

— _Lo que oíste. No puedo irme, Inuyasha. —Ambos nos detuvimos súbitamente._

— _¿Perdiste la razón? Un criminal te tiene secuestrada contra tu voluntad._

— _No me tiene contra mi voluntad…al menos no ahora. —_ Era cierto. Había tenido más de una oportunidad de irme pero por miedo jamás lo había vuelto a intentar.

 _Volvimos a retomar el baile. —Te lavaron el cerebro. —_ Dijo molesto. Y en el fondo yo misma temía que de cierta forma fuera cierto.

— _Me encerraron y me domesticaron como a un animal, pero estoy segura que eso no significa que me lavaron el cerebro. —_ Sus palabras me habían dolido, él no sabía todo lo que yo había vivido.

— _Kagome…yo. Lo siento. —_ Se disculpó al darse cuenta de su falta de sutileza.

— _Tus disculpas no me sirven. —_ Dije con indiferencia. Me acercó con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, los pocos centímetros que nos separaban había pasado a la historia _. — ¿Recuerdas ese día? El día que te llamé desde las alcantarillas. —_ No podía evitar que todos los recuerdos se agolparan en mi cabeza.

— _Lo recuerdo. —Susurró cerca de mis labios._ Aléjate maldito, pensé. ¿No ves que me estás matando?

— _Me prometiste que nada malo pasaría. —_ Subí la mirada esperando que sintiera aunque sea una fracción de lo que yo sentí _. —Bankotsu me atrapó y me llevó hasta Naraku._

— _Maldito. Cuando lo atrape lo haré pagar._

— _Está muerto. —_ Le hice saber.

— _¡¿Qué?! —Tomó distancia de mí._

— _Naraku lo asesinó. —La música se detuvo. La canción había terminado. Ambos sostuvimos la mirada fija en la del otro. Fueron minutos eternos._

— _Nos vamos Kagome. —Sentenció la voz de Naraku detrás de nosotros._

— _Sí. —Dije sin apartar la vista de Inuyasha. —Adiós Señor Shintarou, fue un placer. —Sujeté el brazo de Naraku y nos marchamos de la fiesta._

 _Nos despedimos en silencio con una última mirada difusa, perdida entre las risas y el bullicio de la gente._ Una nueva esperanza palpitaba en mi pecho. Marcando un ritmo acelerado e incapaz de detenerse.

Me sentía confundida pero inmensamente feliz _._ Volver a verlo me había recordado el por qué de mi sacrificio. Lucharía sigilosa por recuperar el amor que me habían arrebatado de entre las manos. **_Recuperaría el tiempo perdido_**. Era una nueva promesa.

Regresamos a la casa. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación y Naraku se encerró en su estudio sin decir más. Los días siguientes casi no volvimos a encontrarnos a pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo, algo lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado. En el fondo estaba agradecida, aunque era consciente de que sus hombres me vigilaban desde las sombras.

Las horas avanzaban lentas, me consumía la ansiedad constante. Sabía que el día en el que volvería a estar con Inuyasha estaba cerca, lo presentía. Más cerca de lo que jamás había imaginado. Fue esa misma noche…un par de lunas después de la fiesta que Inuyasha apareció en mi habitación.  
Ahora que tenía la confianza plena de Naraku las rejas del balcón habían desaparecido, nada se interponía entre nosotros. Recordé en mi memoria aquellas oraciones de una de las mayores obras maestras de William Shakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta" y su escena del balcón. Tan llena de pasión y peligro como su amor.

 ** _Julieta:_** _\- Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres…_

 ** _Romero:_** _\- Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar._

 ** _Julieta:_** _\- ¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!_

 ** _Romero:_** _\- ¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad._

¿Acaso era idiota? La Vida de Inuyasha podía peligrar y yo divagando con relatos literarios. _— ¿Qué haces aquí?_ — Aunque una mejor pregunta hubiera sido "¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

— _Esta noche se termina, Kagome. —Sonrió._ Anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo volver a ver esa dulce y sincera sonrisa. Pero eso no tranquilizaba mi inquietud ante el peligro, ni respondía mis interrogantes. 

— _¿De qué hablas? —Lo sujeté del brazo,_ temía que desapareciera en un parpadeo _._

— _Esta noche allanaremos la mansión, atraparemos a Naraku y lo encerraremos de por vida. Ya tenemos las pruebas suficientes._

— _¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Inuyasha? —_ El shock no me permitía analizar lo que pasaba. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda _,_ imaginando lo que vendría.

— _Quiero que lo sepas y que no te asustes. Vendré por ti. —Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza por la espalda._

— _Ya has hecho esa promesa antes... —_ Temía sufrir otra decepción estando tan cerca del final, temía ilusionarme en vano. _Clavé mis ojos cafés en los suyos._

— _Esta vez será diferente. —Me aseguró._

— _¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? —_ Tenía que ser racional. El amor no era un poder mágico que pudiera salvarnos de una muerte segura.

— _No volveré a perderte. —Atrapó mis manos, dejando un beso sobre mi piel._ Marcado a fuego en mi alma para siempre.

— _Has cambiado Inuyasha… —_ Aquel hombre inexpresivo, casi frío en ocasiones se había vuelto una llama ardiente que amenazaba con quemar todo a su paso… incluso a mí. _—o tal vez nunca supe quien eras realmente. —_ ¿Era este el verdadero Inuyasha? ¿El que tanto había deseado conocer? Y cuya oportunidad me había sido arrebatada por las circunstancias.

— _Tú también has cambiado. —_ Era lo más cierto. Ambos éramos distintos ahora.

Y el resto es historia… Intervinieron la mansión, todos fueron apresados a la espera del juicio y condena. Y yo…  
Yo tuve mi gran reencuentro. La felicidad que tanto había imaginado estaba a centímetros de mí… tan cerca y próxima que me asustaba. ¿Me había vuelto cómplice de esto? ¿Cómo podía mirar a Inuyasha a la cara sabiendo todo lo que había pasado? Todo lo que había hecho en esa casa. Ya no merecía estar en sus brazos. No merecía que él curara mis heridas, no ahora que habían cicatrizado a duras penas y tan lentamente que todavía quemaban en mi memoria.

Querían que hablara, que declarara contra Naraku, pero significaría degradarme y humillarme mucho mas. No quería, no quería eso. Lo único que deseaba era olvidar e intentar recuperar la vida que había dejado estática desde mi secuestro. Sentía la necesidad de reencontrarme con mi pasado. Hizo falta toda esta experiencia para darme cuenta de lo valiosa y preciada que era mi vida. Tan alejada de lo que tanto amaba. No podía regresar el tiempo atrás pero al menos intentaría recuperar mi historia.

POV. Autora.

La tormenta había pasado, la lluvia cesado y del café ya no quedaba rastro. Kagome mantenía la mirada gacha, esperando que Inuyasha dijera o hiciera algo. Necesitaba saber que pensaba ahora que conocía toda la verdad. ¿Seguiría amándola con locura después de esto? La duda arrebataba el corazón de la azabache.  
Di algo Inuyasha, rápido mientras que aun estés a tiempo.

Continuará…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas del capítulo:**

Ya sé… no tengo perdón de Dios. 7 meses. :'( No digo más nada…

¡Espero que les guste!

Mañana mismo empiezo con el nuevo capitulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

— No te quedes callado, por favor. Dime algo… —Kagome esperaba con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

— Estoy muy sorprendido. Todo lo que me has dicho, todo lo que sucedió, parece sacado de una película de terror. —Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta donde la azabache estaba. Le extendió la mano, ella la sujetó con decisión, dispuesta a aceptar su sentencia.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente por unos segundos sin despegar sus manos. Finalmente Inuyasha la abrazó y susurró suavemente cerca de su oído. —Ahora todo está bien. Estás a salvo, yo te protegeré. Te Amo, Kagome. — Una infinita sensación de paz recorrió el cuerpo entero de la azabache. Eran las palabras justas que necesitaba oír. Eran el último peldaño que necesitaba avanzar para dar por finalizado el capítulo más oscuro de toda su vida.  
Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos antes de besar a Inuyasha.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A la Mañana siguiente,Kagome terminaba de preparar el desayuno cuando Inuyasha la abrazó por sorpresa desde atrás y le dio las noticias más esperadas de su vida. Naraku había sido hallado culpable de veinticinco cargos. No eran todos los cargos de los que se lo había acusado pero al menos su condena estaba asegurada, no solo una sino tres cadenas perpetuas. Ese hombre se pudriría en la cárcel, al igual que el resto de sus cómplices, todos y cada uno de ellos. Jamás volverían sentir la luz del sol sin recordar el amargo sabor de los barrotes.

Kagome y el resto de muchachas iban a recuperar sus vidas sin temor a represarías. Era un nuevo comienzo, uno que sin dudas sería difícil de transitar pero valdría la pena. Y como primer acto de libertar absoluta, la azabache insistió en ver a una vieja amiga. Era tiempo de que Rin y ella tuvieran su reencuentro.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La tarde era cálida, la brisa soplaba desde el oeste haciendo que el cabello de ambas muchachas ondeara a su compás. Habían acordado reunirse en un café alejado del centro y del bullicio de la ciudad. Era poco conocido pero muy hermoso; y además contaba con un balcón que daba a la calle y a un precioso jardín lleno de flores y color.

— Me hace tan feliz volver a verte, Rin. —Kagome no soltaba ni por un segundo las delicadas pero frías manos de su amiga.

— Yo igual. ¡Dios! Parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Quién diría que seriamos libres, y que estaríamos sentadas aquí tomando té y comiendo pastel. Aun me cuesta creerlo.

Kagome rompió con el tacto que mantenía cautivas sus manos y sujetó con una de ellas la taza de té que seguidamente fue guiada hasta su boca. — ¿Qué harás ahora? —Interrogó curiosa.

— Regresé con mi familia. Los hubieras visto. —Sonrió ampliamente. Kagome no recordaba haber visto una sonrisa así en Rin antes. — Quedaron en shock. Igual que yo, por supuesto, pero luego todo fue llanto y felicidad. —Suspiró mientras perdía su mirada hacia el horizonte. —Te lo debo a ti, Kagome. —Volteó a verla. Directo a los ojos.

— ¿A mí?

— A ti, claro. —Rió suavemente. —A ti y a tu caballero de brillante armadura. —Rin alzó una ceja mientras sonreía de forma cómplice. Kagome no pudo esconder su felicidad al recordar el rostro de su amado Inuyasha. — Él jamás dejó de buscarte. Están juntos ahora ¿verdad?

Kagome tardó unos segundo en dejar salir un frenético…— ¡Sí! — junto a una sonrisa mayor que a la de Rin minutos antes.

— ¡Lo sabía! Estoy tan feliz por ti amiga. Realmente deseo conocerlo. Espero que nos presentes algún día…él parece ser un muy bueno hombre.

— Lo es. Y me ama. Eso es lo único que deseaba con toda mi alma desde que volví a verlo. Saber si sentía lo mismo que yo, y así fue.

— La vida parece tan brillante ahora. —Ambas suspiraron risueñas.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Rin Sonrió, pero no respondió. — ¡Anda di algo! Yo te hablé de Inuyasha.

— Lo sé, lo sé. —La sonrisa desapareció. —… es algo complicado. —Desvió la vista de una confundida Kagome. —Recuerdas que… —Se detuvo.

— ¿No me digas que ese hombre que veías en la mansión…? —Rin devolvió la mirada a la azabache y asintió débilmente. Kagome saltó de la silla un poco alterada, Rin se incorporó.

— No lo entenderías. —Refutó al instante.

— Él abusaba de ti. —Dijo en un susurro, con cuidado de que nadie las oyera.

— No es así. Tú no lo conoces. Es un buen hombre.

— ¡Rin! Solo escúchate, es ridículo.

— Sabía que no lo entenderías. — ambas volvieron a ocupar sus lugares. —No te atrevas a juzgarnos Kagome. No sin conocer nuestra historia. —Dijo un poco decepcionada pero decidida a mantener su actitud inflexible.

— ¿Cómo es que él no fue acusado? Inuyasha me dijo que todos los hombres que frecuentaban la Mansión también fueron detenidos. Todos sus nombres estaban en los registros de Naraku.

— Los destruí. —Dijo avergonzada, pero no arrepentida.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste…qué!? No puedo creerlo. Ayudaste a un criminal a salir impune.

— ¡No era un criminal! ¡Y no lo es ahora!

— Es igual a todos ellos. ¿No lo ves Rin? Solo te usó.

— Ya basta. No es verdad. Él me ama, jamás haría algo como eso. Cuando la policía llegó a la mansión esa noche… sabía lo que sucedería. Necesitaba hacer algo. Sesshomaru solo iba a la mansión por mí, incluso casi pasaba desapercibido hasta por el propio Naraku.  
Pagaba mucho dinero para que yo estuviera a salvo. Tú lo sabes. Por eso podía mantener una posición privilegiada en la mansión. —Sujetó las manos de Kagome que seguía en Shock. —Por favor, te conté todo esto porque te considero mi única amiga, Kagome. Te pido, por favor, que no lo delates con la policía.

— Puedes re-repetir su nombre. —Dijo tartamudeando de la sorpresa.

— Oh, creo que jamás de te lo había dicho. Su nombre es Sesshomaru… ** _Sesshomaru Taisho_**.

Kagome volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez decidida a irse. Su mirada estaba perdida y parecía que acababa de revelar un misterio aterrador. —Debo irme. —Dejó dinero suficiente sobre la mesa del café y emprendió su huida.

— Kagome espera… —Rin intentó detenerla. Su futura felicidad dependía de lo que la mujer frente a ella fuera a decir o hacer a partir de ahora.

— Tranquila…no haré nada que te lastime Rin. —Dijo para tranquilizarla luego de un abrazo fugaz. Kagome ya tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer y no podía decírselo a la pelicastaña. —Nos vemos luego. —Detuvo un taxi y en segundos se marchó del lugar perdiéndose de la vista de Rin.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— Gracias por recibirme, Kikyo. —Abrazó nerviosa a su fiel psicóloga.

— Me sorprendí mucho cuando me llamaste. No pensé que volveríamos a vernos pronto, Kagome.

— Necesitaba hablar contigo.

— Lo haces ver muy urgente querida. Comienzo a preocuparme. Anda siéntate. —Kagome buscó confort en el diván que tantos años había acompañado sus preocupaciones. — ¿Inuyasha sabe que estás aquí?

— No. Y no debes decirle.

— El caso contra Naraku ya concluyó, estás a salvo. No veo motivo para informarle a Inuyasha de tu visita. No le diré. Si eso es lo que quieres.

— No es que quiera ocultarle las cosas pero… —Kagome sacó de su bolso una foto. —Mira…—Se la extendió a Kikyo. Ella la observo muy detalladamente.

— ¿Es Inuyasha?

— Y su hermano. —Aclaró Kagome. —Fui a la casa y la busqué entre los retratos de Inuyasha.

— Está bien... ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo ver?

— Recuerdas que cuando te mencioné de mi estadía en la mansión, te dije que en ocasiones creía ver a Inuyasha divagar por los pasillos. —Kikyo asintió. — Era él… —Dijo señalando la imagen del mayor de los platinados.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo viste a él, Kagome?

— Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de no ser por… —Volteó a ver a Kikyo preocupada. — Él era el amante de Rin.

— Tú amiga…

— ¡Sí! Todo tiene sentido ahora. Me alegra saber que no estoy loca, ni que veo visiones por todos lados.

— Espera un segundo… ¿Rin te dijo que el hermano de Inuyasha era su amante? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

— No. No me lo dijo así. En realidad ella no sabe que Inuyasha es el hermano de Sesshomaru. Pero yo estoy segura, ella dijo su nombre… "Sesshomaru Taisho". Es el mismo apellido de Inuyasha. Tiene que ser él.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora con toda esta información? — Le devolvió la foto a Kagome. — ¿Decírselo a Inuyasha?

— Por eso estoy aquí… No sé qué hacer. Rin insiste en que él es una buena persona, pero si está relacionado en todo esto… simplemente me cuesta creerlo. No quiero lastimarla entregándolo a la policía pero…

— ¿No crees que esto puede lastimar a Inuyasha también? —Kagome se mostró pensativa. —Deberías decírselo de inmediato. Él sabrá que hacer.

— Pero Rin…

— Tal vez ella tiene razón, he hiciste un juicio apresurado sobre Sesshomaru.

— Me gustaría creerlo…

— Lo que sea que decidas…será una importante decisión. Piénsalo. —Kagome asintió con la seguridad renovada.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La oscuridad rodeaba cada rincón del cielo. Las estrellas luchaban por hacer presente su brillo con mayor intensidad a medida que el tiempo transcurría.  
Un preocupado Inuyasha había estado esperando en la casa para saber alguna noticia de su desaparecida novia. La había llamado, pero ella simplemente había evitado contestar, no intencionalmente quizás, pero eso había bastado para asustarlo por unas horas ante su ausencia.  
Kagome estaba decidida a decirle todo. Lo dejaría en manos de Inuyasha, después de todos… se trataba de su hermano.

— Es ridículo. Estamos hablando de Sesshomaru ¡Mi Hermano! No he sabido nada de él en años. Además, No había nada en los registros, yo mismo los revisé.

— Rin los destruyó. Ella me lo dijo.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Si llega a ser verdad…deberé perseguir y encerrar a mi propio hermano. —Inuyasha se desplomó en el sillón. Se sentía perdido. Kagome fue a su rescate. Se sentó junto a él sujetando su mano.

— No tienes que hacerlo. Rin insiste en que él solo estaba allí para ayudarla. Tal vez… tal vez… él no… no…

— Está bien. No tienes que decirlo. Hablaré con Rin. Llegaré el fondo de esto.

— No estás solo. Quiero ayudarte. Además Rin en mi amiga, no quiero que sienta que la traicioné. —Se acurrucó en el pecho de Inuyasha. —Ella me dijo que ama a tu hermano… espero que él sienta lo mismo por ella. No quiero pensar que solo ha estado manipulándola.

— Ni yo… —Dijo intentando disimular la tristeza qua la situación le causaba. Guardaba en su memoria buenos recuerdos de su hermano. No quería que eso cambiara.

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Kagome volvió a contactar a Rin, quedaron en volver a reunirse, ésta vez Inuyasha estaría presente. Rin quedó sorprendida por el parecido con Sesshomaru y luego de que le explicaran la situación sus esperanzas se vieron renovadas. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para limpiar el buen nombre de su amado y que mejor que su hermano para ayudarlo.

Si Rin decía la verdad, no habría motivo para llevar a Sesshomaru ante las autoridades. Había ocasiones en las que era mejor hacer la mirada a un lado por un bien mayor. Inuyasha entendía eso mejor que nadie, ya que fue obligado a sacrificar a Kagome por atrapar a un pez mayor.

Rin llamó a Sesshomaru. Desde la redada en la mansión no habían tenido oportunidad de volver a verse. Ambos habían coincidido en tomar distancia por un tiempo. Acordaron encontrarse en un hotel. Cada uno llegaría por su lado y así evitarían llamar la atención. Claramente Rin omitió el detalle de la compañía extra que tendrían.

Llegada la Noche, y estando próxima la hora del encuentro Inuyasha partió al lugar pactado. Dejando sin posibilidades de ir a una molesta a Kagome. Cuando volviera la compensaría como era debido.  
Pasó a buscar a Rin, insistió en llevarla ya que ella no tenía auto y un taxi hubiera sido innecesario si ambos iban hacia la misma dirección.  
Pasaron por recepción y ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta la habitación reservada. El momento fue incómodo y el maldito artefacto parecía demorar demasiado en subir solo cuatro pisos. La música de fondo no relajaba para nada el ambiente tenso.  
Rin había deseado conocer al famoso Inuyasha, del cual su amiga le había hablado tanto, pero sin duda no era en estas condiciones. Algo mas como una cena era lo que tenía en mente.  
Inuyasha volvió a presionar el botón del cuarto piso como si eso acelerara su llegada. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron a la habitación.  
Rin se sentó en la cama luego de sacarse su abrigo. Parecía nerviosa. Inuyasha miraba por la ventada esperando ver a su hermano llegar en cualquier momento.

— Kagome me habló mucho de ti. Te hace sonar especial.

Inuyasha volteó a verla y luego se sentó en el sillón que había a una esquina de la habitación. —Ella también me ha contado de ti, y de cómo la ayudaste a sobrevivir. Gracias.

— No tienes que agradecerme. Solo le di a Kagome la misma oportunidad que Sessh me dio a mí.

— ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano? Es decir…

— ¿Quieres saber cómo llegó a la mansión? —Inuyasha asintió. — ¿Qué sabes de tu hermano, Inuyasha? ¿Sabes a que se dedica? ¿Qué le apasiona? ¿Qué le que gusta o disgusta?

— No…-No he sabido de él en mucho tiempo.

— No lo conoces. —Sentenció Rin. —Tu hermano es un importante ingeniero y muy inteligente además. El día que lo conocí, acababa de cerrar un trato por millones de dólares con un magnate del mundo empresarial. Aquel hombre era un cliente frecuente de la mansión y para celebrar llevó a todos los involucrados del contrato hasta allí. Fue cuando conocí a Sessh.  
Hacía solo un par de meses que yo había llegado a la mansión, era ingenua y tonta, y esa noche me ordenaron ser la diversión de tu hermano. Lo supe cuando lo vi. Él iba a ayudarme, sus ojos me lo decían.  
Aproveché el momento de distracción de sus compañeros y lo llevé conmigo a un lugar apartado. Le dije que me habían secuestrado, que me tenían en contra mi voluntad. Sessh prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarme. Por desgracia Kagura nos escuchó hablar. Tu hermano debió marcharse al amanecer y al día siguiente la maldita bruja me castigó dándome latigazos en la espalda. Son cicatrices que jamás olvidaré. —Inuyasha recordó súbitamente las cicatrices que había visto en el vientre de Kagome. Ella también había sido víctima de aquella maldita mujer. Rin prosiguió con la historia. —Un par de días después, Sessh regresó, pidió verme… no quiero pensar en todo el dinero que tuvo que pagarle a ese infeliz. Naraku se había negado a dejarme ir, pero habían llegado a un trato. Nadie me tocaría mientras que Sesshomaru pagara y yo me "comportara" como se esperaba. Es decir, nada de intentar escapar.  
Desde entonces mi vida cambió y tu hermano comenzó a visitarme para saber cómo estaba. Es normal que con el tiempo surgiera más que una amistad entre nosotros. Le estaba tan agradecida y sin pensarlo comencé a amarlo, a amar lo poco que teníamos.

— Si eso es verdad… Sesshomaru es inocente… —Dijo con ilusión.

— Lo sé. Por eso destruí los registros. Mientras todos corrían desesperados por intentar salvar su pellejo, yo me metí al estudio privado de Naraku y quemé los papeles.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. — Debo agradecerte de nuevo. No solo salvaste a Kagome sino también a mi hermano.

— No… fue él quien me salvó. — Al fin el ambiente se había relajado. Ya no existía tensión ni incomodidad entre ambos.

El reloj acababa de marcar las dos de la madrugada. La reunión entre ambos había sido acordada a las doce. Lo que significaba que el mayor de los platinados ya estaba lo suficientemente demorado.  
Rin había caído dormida luego del segundo cuarto de hora. Inuyasha seguía esperando impaciente a que su hermano atravesara el umbral.  
Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera despertar a Rin para que intentara llamar a Sesshomaru, el ruido de la puerta lo hizo por él. La pelicastaña se despertó al instante y mientras frotaba sus ojos vio como la imponente figura de su amado aparecía de entre la oscuridad. Rin saltó de la cama y fue a su encuentro. La presencia de Inuyasha había sido borrada por ambos enamorados que vivían su reencuentro con un beso lleno de frenetismo y pasión.  
Inuyasha les dio algo de espacio, pero su hermano no tardó en darse cuenta del tercero en la habitación.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Dijo rompiendo el beso. — ¿Hermano eres tú? —Sonrió mientras se alejada de Rin y se encaminaba a abrazar a su, ya no tan, pequeño hermanito. — ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

— Tenía que hablar contigo. Es sobre el caso en el que trabajo.

— Te refieres a la mansión de Naraku. —Su sonrisa se evaporó.

— Me acabo de enterar que mi hermano estaba involucrado con esa repugnante casa. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?

— Te lo explicaré… Admito que llegué ahí por voluntad propia, pero luego de conocer a Rin…—Depositó un beso sobre la mano de su delicada flor. —No podía dejarla abandona a su suerte.

— Había muchas mujeres en esa casa. ¿Por qué solo salvar a una de ellas?

— Porque fue a ella a quien mi corazón vio. Te lo explicaré todo si hace falta.

— Rin la yo ha hecho. Y ahora que los veo y te escucho no tengo motivos para dudar. Esa mujer salvó su pellejo y el mío. Habría sido un escándalo encontrarte entre los registros de la mansión.

— ¿Entonces fuiste tú Rin? —Interrogó sorprendido, Sesshomaru.

— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

— Cuando escuché en las noticias que comenzaron a arrestar a los clientes de la mansión… esperaba que pronto llegaran por mí. Creía que con decirles la verdad sería suficiente.

— Bien…dudo que te creyeran, hermanito. —Dijo aliviado Inuyasha. —Como sea…olvidaremos que sucedió. Los verdaderos culpables ya están tras las rejas, no vale la pena revivir todo esto.

— Gracias Inuyasha. —Dijo Rin sonriendo dulcemente. Mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Sessh.

— Gracias hermano. —Extendió la mano. —Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto, bajo mejores circunstancias.

— Igual yo, Sessh.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y finalmente Inuyasha salió del hotel dándole a la pareja la intimidad que anhelaban. Suspiró feliz. Luego de tantos años no solo había recuperado a la mujer que amaba sino también a su hermano. Los caminos que la vida había separado hace algún tiempo atrás volvían a unirse.  
Regresó a la casa, deseaba meterse a la cama y encontrarse con el cálido cuerpo de su azabache, ya por la mañana le contaría las buenas noticias.  
Llegó hasta la habitación, la lámpara estaba encendida pero no había nadie en la cama. Dijo su nombre esperando recibir respuesta pero nada. Era la segunda vez que volvía y ella no estaba. Intentó llamarla pero tampoco contestó. ¿Tan difícil era responder el maldito teléfono? ¿No se daba cuenta que lo preocupaba con sus ausencias? Aunque por otro lado entendía la espontaneidad de Kagome. Había estado encerrada durante dos años. Él no tenía el derecho de prohibirse hacer absolutamente nada, ni era su intención. Solo necesitaba saber donde estaba para no pensar en lo peor. Sentía su existencia tan frágil. Como un diente de león siendo arrastrado por el viento.  
Volvió a recorrer la casa una vez más y se detuvo en la sala para apagar la televisión que seguía encendida. Al ver la pantalla lo supo. No hizo falta más para saber dónde estaba su pequeña prófuga.

 _"_ _¿Kagome Higurashi regresa al espectáculo?" "El regreso de una prometedora cantante" "Años de ausencia, ¿Dónde estaba, Kagome?" "Vuelve para retomar su carrera" "Videos de su aparición se han hecho virales en Youtube" "T.T en Twitter" "Kagome y su representante fueron vistos juntos en un bar"_

Sin duda ella y Miroku se habían divertido en las últimas horas. Estaban en al menos cuatro canales de noticias. Parece ser, que el regreso al mundo del espectáculo ya estaba cerca.

Continuará…


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

— ¿Estás enojado porque no te dije? Si te sirve de consuelo no planeamos que nada de esto sucediera.

— No estoy enojado por eso Kagome. Ni siquiera estoy enojado, solo frustrado. Me gustaría que cuando te llamara contestaras el teléfono, así sabría qué estás bien.

— Estoy bien. —Buscó su mirada desde abajo y le robó un beso.

— No intentes comprarme. Y sabes a lo que me refiero. —Se sentó en el sofá. —Ahora… me dirás como fue que eso sucedió. —Señaló la Televisión y las noticias que obviamente trataban del regreso de Kagome. Ella se sentó junto a él.

— Tú te fuiste con Rin y no quisiste llevarme, estaba aburrida aquí sola entonces decidí llamar a Miroku para ir a tomar algo a algún bar. Vino por mí y nos fuimos. Llegamos a un sitio, que según él era "fabuloso", entramos y pasada, más o menos, una hora estaba lleno de periodistas y cámaras.

— Debieron haberlos reconocido a los dos juntos.

— Es lo más probable. —Aclarando la obviedad. —Miroku decidió que era tiempo de irnos, asique fuimos a su departamento, tomamos algo de café y vimos las noticias. Y entonces pensé "¿Y por qué no?"

— ¿Realmente deseas regresar al espectáculo?

— ¡Claro! Es mi vida. Además, así te conocí. —Sujetó las manos de Inuyasha. —Tú podrías volver a ser mi guardaespaldas. No tienes que seguir en esa oficina, ni poner tu vida en peligro de nuevo.

— Kagome, ahora soy jefe de la división. ¿Sabes lo que significa? No estoy todo el tiempo detrás de una oficina; y no puedo simplemente renunciar.

— Sí puedes. De esa forma podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

— ¿Y hasta cuándo? ¿Cuánto durara tu paraíso de ensueños? Te lo diré…Será hasta que comiences con tus giras por todo el mundo y yo deba seguirte como un perro a donde vayas. —Se alejó de ella y se puso de pie. — Aquí hago algo importarte, no renunciaré a mi trabajo, a mi gente.

— ¿Eso es el que piensas? —Decepcionada. —No le debes nada a esas personas.

— No lo discutiré. No ahora. Me voy. —Avanzó hacia la salida no sin antes tomar sus llaves y abrigo.

Kagome lo siguió desde atrás. —¡Bien! ¡Vete a esa maldita oficina! ¡Que te vaya bien! —Dijo gritando molesta.

— ¡Bien! —Se despidió golpeando la puerta.

El tener un carácter caprichoso no era nuevo en Kagome, pero Inuyasha nunca había reaccionado de esa forma antes. Era algo que no había conocido de él, o quizás era nuevo. Dos años eran suficiente tiempo para cambiar a una persona. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente.  
Se sentía confundida y enojada. Aunque podía entender a Inuyasha, no quería decirle que renunciara a su trabajo pero si ella volvía a lanzar su carrera musical… entre el trabajo de ambos ya casi no pasarían tiempo juntos. Era una idea egoísta lo sabía, pero por un segundo creyó que podrían regresar las cosas a cómo eran dos años atrás.

Lanzó el almohadón del sofá contra la pared y le gritó un par de veces antes de decidir llamar a Miroku. Era tiempo de una rueda de prensa. La cantante estaba de vuelta.

La rueda había sido un éxito. Habían dado excusas muy tontas por su ausencia, pero parecían haber funcionado. Lo difícil había sido intentar explicar las declaraciones de Miroku tiempo atrás sobre el secuestro. Lo mejor para su figura pública era evitar involucrarse en escándalos. Las preguntas sobre Naraku fueron inevitables, simplemente intentó evitarlas lo mejor que pudo. En cuestión de tiempo Naraku sería historia antigua para la presa y se concentrarían solo en su carrera musical.

Kagome insistió en no regresar a casa de Inuyasha todavía, por lo que volvió a marcharse con Miroku a su departamento.

— ¿Me dirás que ocurre? —Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá mientras Miroku descorchaba una botella de vino de su colección personal.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo acercando las copas para que él las llenase.

— Vamos Kagome. Te conozco. Estás evitando a Inuyasha. ¿Qué otra razón habría para que estés aquí, conmigo perdiendo tiempo y no con él?

Kagome se acercó a centímetros de la cara de Miroku. —Tal vez me enamoré de ti. —Ambos estallaron en risas. La simple idea era ridícula.

— Tienes razón. —Dijo desplomándose en el sofá. —Discutimos ayer por la mañana. Cuando regresó durmió en la sala y esta mañana cuando desperté ya se había ido. —Miroku llenó ambas copas. De un sorbo Kagome vació la mitad de la suya.

— Tranquila, Niña.

— Ya no soy una niña. Dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo. —Terminó el resto de vino y volvió a servirse. Esta vez intentaría degustarlo al menos.

— No quiero inmiscuirme en sus asuntos…

— ¿Pero…?

— Ambos tienen un carácter inclemente, si ninguno da a torcer el brazo…

— ¿Crees que debo disculparme?

— Creo que ambos deben hablarlo. ¿Realmente vale la pena estar en guerra? No me respondas…solo piénsalo, y pregúntate si lo vale.

La azabache dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. —Amo a Inuyasha, pero siento que debo hacer esto. Necesito ser quien era. Necesito volver a ser yo.

— Kagome…—Buscó su mirada. —Esta eres tú. No existe otra Kagome. Todo lo que vivimos… ya pasó. No busques aferrarte a un recuerdo. No vale la pena. Solo lastimarás a las personas a tu alrededor.

Resopló. —Te odio, lo sabes. —Dijo en broma. —Además de mi representante siempre fuiste un como un padre para mi, y ahora un buen amigo. Gracias. —Dijo con sincero agradecimiento.

— A sus órdenes, my lady. —Hicieron un pequeño brindis y ambos bebieron.

— Por cierto… ahora que recuerdo. Llegó a mi oídos que le vendiste mi bella mansión a esa perra de Sango. —Dijo furiosa.

— Ahhh. —Rió incómodo. — Bueno… verás…

— ¡No me lo creo! ¿¡Si la vendiste!? —Lo golpeó con el almohadón.

— Espera, espera… No la vendí. Mujer agresiva.

— ¿De veras? —Sus ojos brillaron. A decir verdad, ya se había hecho a la idea de perder su casa.

— Estuve a punto. Incluso comenzamos los papeles, pero no pude firmar. No podía. Aunque tampoco pude seguir pagando para que la mantuvieran en buenas condiciones. Debe estar llena de polvo.

— Quiero verla. —Dejó la copa y se puso de pie.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¡Sí, claro!

— ¿Ahora? —Repitió. —Pero Kagome son casi las once de la noche; y además cortaron la luz. No verías nada.

— Solías llevar una linterna en el auto. Eso bastará.

— Santo cielo. —Dejó la copa y se vio obligado a seguirla.

Ya no había seguridad en la puerta. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Bajaron en la entrada. Kagome sostuve la linterna mientras Miroku encontraba la llave correcta entre el racimo de metal.  
Finalmente abrió la puerta. Kagome deslizó la linterna intentando ver cada rincón. La mayoría de los muebles habían sido vendidos y los que quedaban se hallaban cubiertos por mantas blancas y llenas de polvo.  
Miroku intentó encender la luz, pero como había anticipado, estaba cortado.

A pesar de verse aun más vacía y gigantesca que antes; por primera vez la sensación de ausencia y vacío se había ido. Se sentía como lo que era, una casa, un inmueble y nada más. Los fantasmas que durante tanto tiempo la atormentaron se habían consumido con el tiempo.

— ¿Qué harás con ella? —Interrogó Miroku, luego de verla divagar por cada habitación.

Demoró unos minutos en responder; pero sus palabras eran seguras. —Véndela. —sentenció.

— Pensé que querrías volver a mudarte aquí. —Dijo confundido.

— Lo que dijiste antes…Tenías razón. La Kagome del pasado, la que vivió aquí y la cual estaba tan desesperada por encontrar... ya murió. Usaremos el dinero para el lanzamiento de mi nuevo sencillo. Hasta podría comprar una nueva casa, algo un poco más pequeño esta vez. Dejaré de depender de Inuyasha.

— Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que te escucharía hablar así.

— Hasta yo me sorprendo. —Dijo divertida. —Conozco la persona perfecta para este lugar. —Sonrió de forma irónica.

— ¿Estamos pensando en la misma persona? —Se hallaba cruzado de brazos a unos metros de ella.

— Es tiempo de ver a Sango. —Dijo regresando a la puerta por la que habían entrado anteriormente.

Suspiró. — Ayy Sango de mi corazón. —Dijo recordado a la belleza morena.

— Ohh, cállate o te despido. —Ambos rieron. Era tiempo de un cambio. Esta venta le daría miles de oportunidades y cada una parecía más prometedora que la anterior.

Continuará…


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

— ¿Vas a firmar o No? Nos haces perder el tiempo, reina del Drama. —Dijo molesta Kagome, refiriéndose a la morena.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no es una trampa? —Sango miró fijamente a Miroku.

— Sanguito…

— Ohh Darling, sé que dirás cualquier cosa con tal de complacer los interesas de tu niña mimada. —Volteó a ver a la azabache con una sonrisa burlona. —Aun no firmaré. —Enderezó su postura en la silla. —Antes… quiero que ella se disculpe conmigo. —Señaló con su dedo a Kagome.

— ¿Disculparme contigo? ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Desapareciste niña tonta… gracias a ti cancelaron mi Dorama. ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¡No me fui porque quisiera!

— … No me interesan tus motivos. Solo quiero verte rogándome perdón.

— ¡Te mataré! —Iba directo hacia Sango pero Miroku se interpuso entre ambas y sujetó a la azabache para que no hiciera una locura.

— Kagome…—Dijo Susurrando a su oído. —Recuerda por qué hacemos esto. Necesitamos vender la mansión y Sango ha sido la única interesada en comprarla por tan alto precio.

— Es una maldita. ¡Se burla de mí!

— Solo… discúlpate con ella. —Kagome volvió asentarse enfrente de Sango. La morena miraba cuidadosamente sus uñas recién arregladas.

— ¿Te disculparás, princesa? —Sonrió de lado con sorna.

La azabache debía tragarse su orgullo con resignación si esperaba conseguir el dinero. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se cruzó de brazos. —Lo siento. —Dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Cómo dices? No pude oírte. —Dijo con la clara intensión de fastidiar a Kagome.

— Maldita bruja…—Chilló entre dientes.

— ¡Kagome! —Intervino Miroku, disparando una mirada de reproche.

— ¡LO LAMENTO! ¿DE ACUERDO? …Ya solo firma y deja de fastidiarme.

Sango Rió. —No costó tanto ¿verdad?… —Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro tomó entre sus manos el bolígrafo y firmó el contrato por la compra de la propiedad. —Aquí tienen. Dijo devolviéndoles el contrato. —Se puso de pie. —Ahora debo irme a remodelar mi nueva mansión. El propietario anterior tenía un gusto horrible para la decoración. —Tomó sus llaves y se fue sin más.

— Es una mujer detestable, Miroku.

— Es verdad pero tiene un trasero de ensueño. —Recordando la ajustada falda negra que llevaba puesta la morena.

Kagome tomó el vaso con agua que había sobre la mesa y lo echó a la cara de Miroku. — Oops. Fue un accidente.

— No me arrepiento de...nada. — Rió para su interior.

Con el dinero de la venta de la propiedad, Miroku pudo poner en marcha la producción y lanzamiento del nuevo sencillo musical de Kagome. Mientras ella, gastaba el tiempo ensayando y buscando una nueva propiedad en línea.

— Hace más de dos semanas que tu e Inuyasha discutieron. No es que quiera echarte de mi sofá pero… —Desde la pelea con Inuyasha, Kagome pasaba la mayoría de las noches durmiendo en casa de Miroku.

— He estado evitándolo. Tengo miedo de que discutamos otra vez y entonces…

— Evitar a Inuyasha no resolverá el problema. ¿Por qué no regresas y hablas con él? Está en su casa ahora.

— Es temprano, debería estar trabajando. ¿Cómo sabes que está en casa?

— Me lo dijo. Siempre me llama preguntando por ti. Cómo estás y esas cosas.

— No lo sabía. —Dijo conmovida y dolida.

— Clara que no. Anda ve, y arreglen esta tontería de una vez por todas.

Kagome tomó prestado el auto de Miroku y se dirigió a la casa de Inuyasha. Tenía ganas de abrazar a su platinado. El tiempo lejos había sido un castigo para ella, estaba segura que sería igual para él. Tenía la ilusión de arreglar el problema y terminar la noche juntos en la cama como antes. Dios, no solo extrañaba su dulce voz, sino también sus caricias apasionadas y sus besos salvajes.

Se detuvo junto a la casa. Había un auto estacionado en frente, no logró reconocer a su dueño. No le dio importancia y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta. Estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando ésta se abrió en frente a ella. Una mujer de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, apareció frente a ella. Inuyasha y la mujer reían juntos. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Kagome parada en la entrada.

— Oh. Tú debes ser Kagome. Es un gusto conocerte. —Dijo la mujer de forma cordial. Kagome inspeccionó cada centímetro de ella. Era linda, muy linda a decir verdad. Demonios esa mujer no era solo linda, era sexy y ninguna mujer sexy podía ser simplemente "linda" y dulce, era una salvaje, lo sabía.  
La azabache no reaccionó al saludo, su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos de Inuyasha a los que miraba con reproche y dolor. —Ya debo irme. Nos vemos mañana, Inu. Adiós Kagome. — Sonrió de forma malvada, o al menos eso fue lo que la azabache pensó, al verla dirigirse a su auto. Kagome la siguió con su mirada hasta que se alejó lo suficiente de ambos.

— ¡¿Quién era ella?!¡¿Me estás engañando?! —No quería discutir, pero fue la única idea que cruzó por su cabeza. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Estás diciendo tonterías. Anda entra. —La guió hasta el interior de la casa. — ¿Por qué volviste? —Dijo esperanzado.

— ¿Querías más tiempo a solas con ella? Lo siento debí avisar que vendría.

— No me refiero a eso. ¡Y deja de decir que te engaño con Yura! Es solo mi compañera de trabajo. Vino a traerme unos papeles que necesitaba.

— Ahh claro y yo me chupo el dedo. —Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

— De acuerdo, cree lo que quieras. Ya veo que no voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión. Si no pude antes… tampoco ahora.

No… no era esto lo que quería. Venía a disculparse, no a pelear. —Yo… —Cuando volteó otra vez, Inuyasha ya no estaba en la sala. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose. Lo estaba perdiendo, lo estaba alejando cada vez más. Estaba molesta consigo misma y con él. Se recostó en el sillón y en algún momento de la noche se quedó dormida llorando.

Por la mañana. La luz que entraba desde las amplias ventanas, despertaron a la azabache. Podía sentir el olor a waffles recién orneados provenientes de la cocina. Al sentarse, la manta que cubría su cuerpo resbaló hasta el suelo. Había sido Inuyasha… quien más.  
Fue en busca de él, con las esperanzas de una reconciliación renovadas. Al llegar al comedor vio la mesa con el desayuno servido para dos.

— Espero que te sigan gustando los waffles con miel.

— Sí. Mucho. —Se sentó. —Gracias por la manta…

— Tu cuerpo temblaba. — Había ido a buscarla para disculparse pero ella ya estaba dormida. Se sentó frente a ella. —Kagome hay algo que necesito decirte…

— No. Soy yo la que debe decirlo… la que debe disculparse. —Puso su mano sobre la de Inuyasha. —Fui una egoísta, y ayer cuando te vi con esa mujer simplemente exploté… Es que no quiero perderte.

— Yo te Amo, Kagome. No podría estar con alguien que no fueras tú. Te extrañé…

— Yo igual… —Se puso de pie para abrazarlo. Era tan cálido volver a sentir su cuerpo. La felicidad entera en un solo gesto. Abrió los ojos, respirando del cuello del platinado el olor a colonia que tanto amaba, y junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo vio dos maletas. — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Rompió el abrazo entre ambos.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Fue a la habitación y regresó con un sobre. —Ábrelo. Esto vino a traerme Yura ayer.

Kagome no esperó ni un segundo, abrió aquel sobre marrón. —Un pasaporte, pasaje, visa… ¡¿Te irás?!

— Intenté decírtelo…—Volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Cuándo? —Dijo perdiendo la voz.

— Todo este tiempo que estuviste evitándome. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿Lo haces para castigarme? —Se sentó frente a él.

— Jamás haría nada para lastimarte. Me duele que creas eso. —Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza. — Me ofrecieron esta oportunidad y pensé que aceptarla sería lo mejor, podría darte espacio. Estabas evitándome y escondiéndote en casa de Miroku…Parecía que querías estar lejos de mí.

— No era así… No quiero que te vayas.

— Es lo mejor.

— ¡¿Lo mejor para quién?!

— Para ambos. Tú también sabes que es así. No te enojes.

— Claro que no. Si te vas… —Ambos escucharon la bocina de un auto en frente de la casa. Inuyasha se puso de pie y tomó el sobre con los papeles. — ¿Ya te irás? ¡No! —Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, quería besar sus labios pero en su lugar de eso besó su frente y fue en busca de las maletas. —No puedes irte. —Dijo interponiéndose en su camino a la puerta. La voz de Yura llamando a Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la puerta hizo eco en toda la casa. — ¿Irás con ella? —Las lágrimas amenazaban con atacar sus ojos de nuevo.

— Te amo. Volveré en unas semanas. —Ésta vez se acercó a sus labios robándole un Beso que dejó a la azabache inmóvil mientras él se marchaba.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Kagome se acercó a la ventana justo en el preciso momento en el que Inuyasha subía al auto de esa mujer y se marchaban juntos.  
La furia la arrebató y explotó destrozando el jarrón de porcelana sobre la mesita de café. Los trozos volaron hacia todos lados, el agua y las flores se regaron por el piso con tristeza.  
Las rodillas le temblaron y cayó, llorando con furia y dolor.  
Este era el final de su vida juntos. Lo sabía y aunque él lo negara… estaba segura que hacía todo esto para castigarla y jamás lo perdonaría por ello.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo :**

¡Que Comience la Guerra!


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

* * *

Era la mejor decisión que habían tomado. No solo acababan de firmar un importantísimo contrato para una película, sino que estaban disfrutando de uno de los paisajes más hermosos del mundo. Italia era sin duda un lugar bellísimo. Miroku disfrutaba de una copa de Bellini mientras la azabache llegaba de ir de compras. Desde hacía días que había superado su presupuesto habitual, pero todo era simplemente bellísimo y con el nuevo sencillo como éxito del momento no había limites para la joven cantante.

— Fantástico. Amo Italia. —Se sentó en la mesa del restaurante donde estaba Miroku. —Venir aquí fue lo mejor que has decidido hacer Miroku. Me saco el sombrero ante ti. —Literalmente se sacó la capellina que acababa de comprar y los lentes de sol que cubrían sus oscuros ojos. Miroku le hizo señas al mozo para que trajera algún trago para la azabache.

— Me alegra verte tan feliz…luego de esos días tan oscuros.

— No quiero recordarlo. Inuyasha es historia antigua.

— Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. —El mozo trajo una copa de limoncello que dejó en frente de la azabache. Kagome sonrió como niña emocionada. —Agréguelo a mi cuenta, gracias. —Dijo Miroku antes de que el muchacho se retirara.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? Aun no quiero irme. —Haciendo puchero.

— Debo volver para arreglar algunos asuntos con la disquera, pero tú puedes quedarte algunos días más si eso quieres.

— Es aburrido estar sola. Quédate conmigo solo unos días más…podríamos ir al Carnaval de Venecia.

— No. —Suspiró. La lucha sería larga.

— Será hermoso, estuve investigando. Gente con máscaras y atuendos preciosos. ¡Por favor!

— No.

— No dejaré que te vayas tan fácil. —se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y si consigo a alguien que te acompañe a los carnavales?

— ¿Me dejarás al cuidado de un extraño? No necesito una niñera. Gracias. —Ofendida.

— No será una niñera, más bien un conocido oriundo de aquí. A él le fascinará enseñarte la ciudad.

— Ahora siento intriga por tu misterioso amigo.

— Es alguien a quien conoces bien… —Kagome dibujó un semblante sorprendido mientras Miroku marcaba el numero de la persona que sería su salvación.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Los días pasaron, Kagome permaneció en Italia y Miroku volvió a casa a ocuparse de los pendientes.  
Las noches por Venecia habían sido únicas. La azabache había podido conocer tantos lugares, imágenes maravillosas que quedarían guardadas en su memoria por siempre. Viéndolo desde este punto, todas cosas malas que alguna vez había vivido solo parecían una pesadilla distante, casi olvidada, borrada por el tiempo.  
Bailó durante noches enteras hasta que los pies le dolieron, dejó su cabello escapar entre las brizas del viento. Su sonrisa deslumbraba miradas y sus labios rojos parecían una tentación prohibida.  
Claro que ella no estaba sola, y por supuesto Miroku se había marchado, pero había conseguido al guía perfecto para su caprichosa cantante. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de las farolas y su tez morena lo asemejaba a la figura de un héroe Griego. Su sonrisa era su mayor arma…él lo sabía y no la desaprovechaba ni un segundo.

Ambos habían disfrutado de las maravillas que Venecia brindaba. Koga había sido un profesor estupendo, un guía admirable. Su simpatía era destacable, y su carácter mucho más humilde a comparación de la última vez.

Era su última noche en el país extranjero, por la mañana Kagome debería partir a su vida normal. Las noches de ensueño habían llegado a su fin, tenía responsabilidades de las cuales ocuparse.

— _Amore mio_ , estos días contigo han sido maravillosos. No recuerdo haber visto sonrisa más _bella_.

— Me hágalas Koga, pero por lo que he visto, Italia no carece de mujeres bellas, las hay en todas partes, mires a donde mires.

Koga sujetó sus manos entre las de él. — _Nessuna donna è migliore di te_. _(Ninguna mujer es mejor que tú)._

Kagome pudo entender a medias lo que el moreno decía, pero por su voz y gestos supo hacerse una idea. — Sabes que no hablo fluido italiano, no puedo entenderte… — **Dio un trago en seco a su bebida. Era la primera vez que probaba algo con ese sabor.**

— _Resta con me, Kagome. Quédate conmigo, aquí en Italia._ — _Suplicó con los ojos penetrantes._

— _¿Qué? —liberó sus manos. —No puedo hacer eso._

— _Puedes seguir haciendo tu música desde aquí… desde cualquier parte._ — _Susurró cerca de su oído._

— _No._ — _Dijo débilmente._

— _Entonces al menos permanece a mi lado… iremos donde tú quieras pero Resta con me._

— _Koga…—Comenzaba a sentirse mareada._

— _Io ti amo. Ti ho sempre amata. (Te amo. Siempre te he amado). —La azabache había entendido a la perfección aquellas palabras. Sin darse cuenta dolorosos recuerdos de su platinado se agolparon en su pecho. "— Yo te Amo, Kagome. No podría estar con alguien que no fueras tú. Te amo." Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo… Se repetían una y otra vez, como un tormentoso eco._

— _Debo irme Koga… —Intentó tomar su abrigo pero el mundo se movía y giraba sin tregua. Sujetó su cabeza intentando sostenerse. — ¿Qué me diste? ¿Qué hiciste?_

— _Tu ed io ci divertiamo un po ' (Tú y yo nos divertiremos un poco)._

 _La azabache despertó en un colchón de plumas en medio de un exuberante jardín. Tenía puesto un vestido color vino que dejaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, junto a ella una máscara negra. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas y las risas de fondo se escuchaban molestas y ruidosas. Sintió como le extendían la mano, su salvador llevaba máscara al igual que ella. La ayudó a ponerse de pies, y la sujetó desde atrás por la cintura mientras besaba su cuello._

 _Su mente le decía que tenía que alejarlo pero su cuerpo deseaba que la devorara allí mismo. El enmascarado se alejó de ella súbitamente haciendo que cayera al suelo. Miró alrededor pero ya no lo encontró allí.  
Sintió que una voz a lo lejos la llamaba. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como pudo entre los pasillos de arbustos del laberinto en el que estaba. Tanteaba con sus palmas abiertas cada centímetro para no caer. Veía gente corriendo a lo lejos, iban y venían entre los pasillos, risas y murmullos. Creyó ver la dulce cabellera de su platinado y corrió detrás de él a pasos torpes. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y ahí fue cuando lo vio…_

— _Kagome… ven… conmigo… — se dejó arrastrar entre esos seguros y fuertes brazos._

— _¿D-donde…es-estoy…? —dijo entre divagaciones y sonrisas tontas._

— _Te enseñaré el paraíso. — el susurro en su oído la hizo estremecer. Una carga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero._

— _¿El Edén?_ — _Preguntó ingenua al recortar el paraíso descripto por los libros._

— _Exacto, el Edén…amore mio. —dijo suave y pausado con su acento tan característico._

 _Ya no era su dulce Inuyasha quien la sujetaba entre Brazos como creía, sino Koga…_

Los rayos reflejaron su brillo en las delicadas pestañas de la azabache. Se sentía agotada y mareada. Parecía que acababa de despertar de un largo y profundo sueño. Inspeccionó con la mirada la blanquecina habitación, a su lado junto a ella en la cama se hallaba el moreno de ojos verdes. Recordó enseguida toda su desventura de anoche. Una sensación de angustia le corrió el cuerpo, no podía recordar que había hecho exactamente pero no podía ser nada bueno si ambos se hallaban en la misma cama. ¿Le había sido infiel al hombre que amaba?

— ¡Maldito desgraciado! —Lo golpeó con la almohada haciendo que despertara del susto y seguidamente cayera al suelo.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre? —Dijo incorporándose. No era nada agradable que te despertaran de esa forma.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

— _Scusa!_ _(¡Lo siento!)_ No sabía que toleraras tan poco el alcohol, no creí que…

— ¡Tú me drogaste! —Lo acusó sin rodeos.

— _Cosa dici?_ _(¿Qué dices?)_ —Se puse de pie rápidamente. Su compañera estaba en una seria equivocación. — _Non_ , Kagome. —Negó con firmeza.

— ¿A no? ¿y entonces que ocurrió? Anda dime. —Se sentía furiosa, traicionada.

— _Dolcezza_ … te desmayaste luego de beber tu trago. —Kagome alzó una ceja son aire de desconfianza. —Dijiste que te sentías mareada y te desmayaste, entonces te cargué y regresamos al hotel. Pensaba acompañarte hasta que despertaras pero por lo visto me quedé dormido yo también.

— P-pero ¿y el jardín? ¿Y las máscaras? Tú me besaste, yo te vi. —Dijo tocando sus labios. —Koga solo sonrió ingenuo. — ¿Todo fue un sueño? —Se sintió aturdida. Era peor de lo que pensaba, había tenido un sueño erótico con el moreno. Su rostro se volvió rojo de la vergüenza al recordar.

— ¿A caso desea que la bese, _dolcezza_? —Se acercó a ella pero Kagome esquivó la mirada. Una suave risa escapó de los labios del moreno. Los retos le parecían interesantes, no se daba por vencido rápidamente.

— _E ora cosa pensi di fare_? _(Y ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer?)_ Tu vuelo salió hace dos horas.

— Demonios. Miroku va a matarme. — Salió de la cama de un salto, solo para darse cuenta que todavía traía puesto el vestido de la noche anterior. Punto a favor para la historia de Koga.

Un sueño, todo había sido un estúpido sueño. Se sentía como una idiota por haberse embriagado con solo un vaso, de vaya a saber Dios que cosa. Y además…había tenido un sueño húmedo con su ex compañero de rodaje, era penoso. No quería ser la culpable de alimentar falsas esperanzas en Koga, ella aun amaba a… pero dolía hasta recordar su nombre.

A solo segundos de salir de la ducha, Kagome recibió la llamada del mismísimo diablo. Miroku estaba sumamente molesto con ella. Le había reprochado su comportamiento infantil e inmaduro. Luego de escuchar la larga reprimenda, debería abordar el primer avión de regreso a casa, no habría más escalas turísticas en su agenda.

Kagome se disculpó con Koga por la vergonzosa escena que le había hecho pasar. El moreno no parecía ofendido ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, intentaba saber que era lo que su sagaz compañera había soñado con él. Tal vez hasta podría hacerlo realidad. No era ningún secreto que sentía una fuerte atracción por la azabache. A pesar de eso siempre se había comportado como un caballero, tampoco había dado lugar a momentos incómodos pero… el mundo parecía un lugar color de rosa ahora y eso comenzaba a aburrir a Kagome. Había vivido durante dos años en un cautiverio de depravación, dolor y erotismo, no estaba ni cerca de su mente el imaginar volver a aquella época pero ¿añoraba la sensación de peligro en su piel, la adrenalina por cada centímetro de su cuerpo? Necesitaba una vida con más emoción.

Había estado toda su vida encerrada. Primero, por las cadenas invisibles de una soledad que la amarraban a una solitaria y falsa vida de sonrisas, luego atrapada entre los muros tangibles de una pesadilla hecha realidad y ahora que era libre… apenas y se tomaba el tiempo para disfrutar de la maravillosa aventura que era la vida. Creyó que con Inuyasha a su lado ya no necesitaría de nadie ni nada más… pero se equivocó. Se necesitaba a ella misma, necesitaba encontrarse. Necesitaba una aventura que le devolviera el sentido a su existencia. Su corazón titubeaba, se inquietaba cada vez que notaba la mirada de Koga sobre ella.

— Miroku acaba de decirme que si no llego para antes del anochecer perderé una oportunidad única para cantar un feat con un artista muy importante. Lástima que el próximo vuelo sale mañana por la mañana.

— _Dolcezza_ … si usted lo desea yo puedo resolver su problema…

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo escéptica.

— Un amigo me debe un favor. Él nos llevará si se lo pido. Llegaremos antes del atardecer.

— ¿"Llegaremos"? ¿Ambos? ¿Vendrías conmigo? — Su mirada palideció de la sorpresa. — ¿No tienes compromisos aquí?

— Nada es más importante que tu, _Dolcezza_. —Besó suavemente el dorso de su mano. Kagome se sonrojó por completo. Koga Sonrió travieso. —No perdamos más tiempo.

Como prometió, el moreno habló con su amigo y éste les consiguió un avión privado para viajar. Ambos regresaron antes de lo esperado, lo que había hecho sentir reconfortada a la azabache, sin embargo al aterrizar en el aeropuerto una avalancha de fans y periodistas los rodearon.

Koga sonreía con naturalidad frente a las cámaras, claro que para un actor no es nada nuevo. Kagome, por otro lado, se veía bastante tensa y preocupada. La última vez que había pasado tiempo con Koga, los medios se encargaron de difundir el rumor de que salían juntos. Aunque claro que se sintieron alentados por el productor del Dorama en el pasado. Ahora la noticia se veía más jugosa para las lacras del chisme. Podía imaginar los encabezados de mañana, "Kagome vuelve de vacaciones románicas con su nuevo novio" "El nuevo Novio de la Cantante Higurashi" "La pasión revive entre ambos amantes" y mucho ejemplos más. Que penoso para ambos sería si algo así sucedía, sobretodo luego de la situación de la noche anterior.  
Miroku llegó y se hizo cargo de la situación. En solo segundos los tres estaban en un auto de camino al apartamento del representante.

— No sé qué haría sin ti, Miroku. —Suspiró aliviada Kagome.

— Alguien filtró la noticia de que llegarías hoy, ha habido periodistas todo el día esperando por ti. —Ambos voltearon a ver al moreno.

— No me miren a mí. ¿Por qué haría eso? —Se excusó Koga, y era la verdad. No había sido él.

— No importa… ¿crees que puedas evitar que publiquen noticias falsas? —Preguntó esperanzada la azabache a su representante.

— Había demasiados periodistas. No podré persuadir a todos.

— No te preocupes, _Dolcezza_. Son solo buitres. Nadie toma en serio lo que dicen.

— Puede que tengas razón. No vale la pena preocuparse por ello ahora. —Logró sentirse más calmada.

— Tengo que terminar de resolver algunos asuntos para la reunión de esta tarde. —Dijo Miroku. — ¿Podrán arreglárselas sin mi?

— _Certo. (Claro)_ —Sonrió Koga. —Yo la cuidaré.

— No necesito que me cuiden. —Argumentó la azabache.

— Entonces serás tú quien me cuidará y enseñará los lugares de tu _bellissima (bellísima)_ ciudad.

— Me parece justo. —Opinó Miroku. Kagome no tuvo otra opción que devolverle el favor al moreno. —Pero necesito que estés lista a las ocho en punto. Pasaré a buscarte por mi apartamento. Hasta entonces diviértanse, y cuídala Koga. —Le advirtió como un padre sobreprotector.

— No necesito que me…—Fue interrumpida.

— Lo sé Kagome. —Dijo Miroku. —Pero de esta forma yo me siento más seguro al irme.

— Está bien…—Dijo resignada. Miroku dejó a ambos en su apartamento y se marchó.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡POR DIOS! Inuyasha, te dispararon. —Gritó Yura mientras hacía presión en la herida.

— No es profunda. —Intentó persuadirla. —Ten cuidado, podrían volver.

— Te dije que debíamos regresar. —Se puso a cubierto con el arma entre las manos.

— ¿Y perdernos toda esta diversión? —Se posicionó junto a ella. Ambos detrás de un automóvil hecho chatarra. —Ni hablar. —Se quejó por un segundo del dolor y siguió haciendo presión sobre la herida en su abdomen.

— Acabaremos con ellos y nos largaremos de aquí. Tu princesa te espera. —Salió corriendo dispuesta a matar o morir.

— Ka…gome. —Por un segundo recordó la bella sonrisa de la azabache seguida del llanto tras su partida. —Lo siento… —Dijo en un susurro mientras seguía los pasos de Yura. Dispuesto a todo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¿Por qué debo hacer esto, Koga? —Se escondía detrás de la puerta de la habitación mientras el moreno esperaba por ella en la sala.

— Miroku dijo que debías estar lista para cuando él llegara…y a mí simplemente me gusta verte.

— Cállate tonto. Si dices eso no saldré.

— Iré a buscarte.

— Claro que no. —Suspiró. — No entiendo como accedí a esto. —Dijo para sí misma.

— Aquí te espero, _Dolcezza._

Koga había convencido a la azabache de probarse diferentes atuendos para elegir cual usaría esa noche. Kagome había traído maletas repletas de ropa desde Italia y el moreno poseía un gusto y toque exquisito para la moda. Con su ayuda Kagome deslumbraría en la reunión. Claro, solo si accedía a salir de la habitación. Este último atuendo parecía causarle más pudor que el resto.

— ¡Iré por ti si no sales! —Amenazó en tono de broma el moreno.

— ¡No! —Suspiró. —Saldré…—Abrió la puerta lentamente. La mirada de Koga recorrió cada centímetro de la azabache. Empezando por sus extravagantes tacones color plata con brillantes, sus delgadas y largas piernas, y finalmente ese delicadísimo vestido ajustado a su figura que dejaba su espalda y un prominente escote al descubierto.

— _Splendida, bellissima!_ —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ella se hallaba inmóvil. Kagome jugaba nerviosa con un pañuelo entre sus manos. —Déjame ayudarte con eso. —Koga tomó la prenda y suavemente la acomodó sobre los hombros de la azabache. Con la intención de ayudarla se acercaba cada vez más a su boca, hasta que ambos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Lentamente las respiraciones se mezclaban y el espacio entre ambos desaparecía.

Continuará…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

— Saldré…—Abrió la puerta lentamente. La mirada de Koga recorrió cada centímetro de la azabache. Empezando por sus extravagantes tacones color plata con brillantes, sus delgadas y largas piernas, y finalmente ese delicadísimo vestido ajustado a su figura que dejaba su espalda y un prominente escote al descubierto.

— _Splendida_ _, bellissima!_ —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ella se hallaba inmóvil. Kagome jugaba nerviosa con un pañuelo entre sus manos. —Déjame ayudarte con eso. —Koga tomó la prenda y suavemente la acomodó sobre los hombros de la azabache. Con la intención de ayudarla se acercó cada vez más a su boca, hasta que ambos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Lentamente las respiraciones se mezclaban y el espacio entre ambos desaparecía.

— Gracias. —Dijo finalmente ella girando el rostro y evitando aquel beso casi sentenciado entre ambos.

— Debería arreglar mi cabello antes de que Miroku llegue.

— Kagome… —La sujetó del brazo deteniendo su paso. —Lo que hay entre nosotros…

— Nada. No hay nada entre nosotros, Koga. Nada excepto una buena amistad la cual aprecio mucho. —Dijo tajante.

— No creo que eso sea así. Tú lo sabes, por qué negarlo. —La liberó.

— Koga...

— Sé que aun piensas en Inuyasha, pero yo puedo cambiar eso. No tienes que sufrir por ese cretino que te dejó aquí sola...

— ¿Cómo sabes de Inuyasha? Miroku te contó. —Dijo entre dientes. Lo mataría por chismoso. —No es tan fácil olvidar a alguien…sacarlo de tu corazón.

— Tampoco imposible. —La abrazó atrayéndola contra su pecho. Kagome se resistió al principio pero finalmente cedió al abrazo del italiano.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! Rápido. —Se detuvo a mirar la Inuyasha. —Estarás bien, Inu. Lo prometo.

— Yura...yo —Dijo cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de la mujer.

Fue necesario operar al platinado para extraer la bala que seguía incrustada en su abdomen. El procedimiento acabó con éxito pero Inuyasha no respondió como se esperaba a la anestesia. Se hallaba en un coma inducido del cual no despertaba.  
Por su parte, la única imagen que aparecía en su mente una y otra vez era la dulce mirada de su amada azabache. Un sueño que inevitablemente se volvía pesadilla al final. Como si de un mal presagio se tratase.

 **Tres semanas después…**

Aquella tarde fue diferente, sintió el calor sobre sus labios y un débil aroma a rosas en el aire. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue capaz de abrir nuevamente los ojos. La figura borrosa de una mujer se dibujó frente a él.

— Kagome... —Susurró débilmente. Casi sonriendo.

— No… —Respondió Yura mientras corría un mechón de cabello plateado del rostro de Inuyasha.

— ¡Yura!

— Al fin despiertas. —Sonrió contenta —Los doctores no entendían lo que sucedió. La operación salió bien pero luego de que no despertaras nos preocupamos. Fue una larga espera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital?

— Más de dos semanas, casi tres.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se sentó en la cama sin ninguna dificultan. De su peligrosa aventura sólo quedaba el vestigio de una pequeña herida casi por completo cicatrizada. —Debo hablar con Kagome. —Dijo preocupado.

Yura frunció el ceño. Las únicas palabras que salían de la boca del platinado eran "Kagome esto", "Kagome aquello". —Tal vez quieras ver esto antes. —Encendió la televisión de la habitación. El titular en pantalla era "La cantante Higurashi hace oficial su relación con el actor Italiano"

— No puede ser... —Salió de la cama acercándose a la pantalla. Se podía ver a la nueva pareja de la mano y sonriendo a la salida de un restaurante. —No... es imposible. Deben estar trabajando juntos. Una vez les pidieron actuar como pareja para publicitar su dorama, debe ser igual a esa vez. —Intentó convencerse.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? La última vez que vimos a tu bella princesa no parecía muy contenta porque te fueras dejándola sola. Tal vez...

— ¡Silencio! Preferiría que no opinaras de mi relación con Kagome. Ella debe tener una buena explicación para esto.

Yura sonrió complacida al ver el rostro de preocupación y desconfianza de Inuyasha.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde su "separación" desde que lo vio partir con aquella mujer. Kagome no podía evitar pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Yura unas semanas atrás cuando había intentado hablar con Inuyasha tras lo ocurrido con Koga. Sin embargo todo resultó peor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. La única esperanza que mantenía ilusionado a su corazón acababa de desaparecer.

 ** _FlashBack._**

Tres Semanas Atrás.

— No puedo Koga.

Se liberó del abrazo del moreno y regresó a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse para la reunión. Pasados unos minutos Miroku llegó a recogerla. Kagome aun se encontraba escondida en la habitación retocando los últimos detalles de su atuendo. Koga, por otro lado, se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano y la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo del suelo.

Unos segundos después ambos se despidieron del italiano y partieron a la tan esperada reunión.

Miroku había organizado una cena sumamente lujosa en un importante restaurante de la ciudad. La noche poblada de estrellas acompañaba la velada a la perfección y el alucinante vestido de la azabache hacía delirar a los presentes.

Fue imposible para Kagome disimular sus preocupaciones, anhelaba volver a ver pronto a Inuyasha. Sentía que caería de un precipicio si su platinado no la rescataba a tiempo.

La cena terminó en un parpadeo. La azabache apenas y se dio cuenta del gran logro conseguido. Grabaría junto a uno de los cantantes más importante de la industria musical. Era el impulso que su carrera necesitaba para resurgir con gloria.

De camino al departamento de Miroku, éste se tomó el tiempo de interrogar a la azabache, ya que era imposible pasar por alto su triste expresión.

— Dime que ocurre Kagome. Desde que salimos del departamento que tienes esa cara. —Interrogó Miroku mientras conducía. —Ni durante la cena fuiste capaz de disimular la melancolía.

— Necesito hablar con Inuyasha. —Una lágrima intentaba asomarse por sus tristes ojos.

Miroku suspiró. —Tengo algo que podría ayudarte...

Kagome volteó con ilusión a verlo. — ¿Qué?

— Hace un tiempo Inuyasha me dejó un número de seguridad. Dijo que ante cualquier emergencia podría contactarme con él si llamaba allí.

— ¿Crees que conteste? Lo he llamado un millón de veces, su celular ni siquiera tiene tono.

— Prueba con este. No pierdes nada al intentarlo.

Miroku detuvo el auto frente a un pequeño parque. Ambos se sentaron en un banco apartado del resto de la gente. Buscó en su billetera y le extendió un pequeño papel doblado varias veces por la mitad. Kagome marcó al instante. Al escuchar que el número llamaba sonrió con esperanza, al fin podría oír la voz de su adorado platinado.  
Sin embargo la ilusión fue breve.

— Hola. —Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea. Era una mujer y no cualquier mujer.

— Yura…—Ambas se reconocieron al instante.

— Kagome, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa de Yura parecía ampliarse cada vez más al escuchar la voz afligida de Kagome.

— Sí… —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece querida? —La mujer no disimulaba la soberbia en su voz.

— Quiero hablar con Inuyasha.

— Oops, lamento decirte que no podrá ser. —El platinado acababa de salir de la operación, aun se hallaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Yura estaba en la habitación cuando trajeron las cosas de Inuyasha, incluyendo su teléfono privado. El cual respondió apenas oyó.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Interrogó contrariada.

— Está descansando. —No era ninguna mentira. La anestesia lo mantenía en un sueño profundo.

— Pues entonces despiértalo.

— Fue una noche larga, está agotado. No creo que pueda. —Rió por sus adentro. Deseaba que Kagome imaginara el peor de los escenarios posibles.

Tragó en seco. Había funcionado. Lo primero que atravesó la mente de Kagome fue a su platinado en brazos de aquella mujer. — Quiero hablar con él. —Dijo manteniendo su orgullo, aguantando todas y cada una de sus lágrimas. No dejaría que ella la escuchara llorar.

— Dije que no. —Sentenció.

— Eres una maldita. ¡Dale el teléfono a Inuyasha! ¡Ya mismo! —Confiaría en su platinado. Solo creería sus palabras y no lo que una víbora tenía para decir.

— Preguntémosle a él si quiere hablar contigo... — "Inu, Kagome está al teléfono." Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Hubo una breve pausa. "Está bien, se lo diré". —Dice que no desea hablar contigo. ¿Feliz?

— No creo nada de lo que dices.

— Escucha bien niña tonta. Puedes llamar las veces que quieras, Inuyasha ya no quiere hablar contigo. Acéptalo, eres cosa del pasado. Si aun tienes algo de dignidad aléjate y deja de molestarlo. Ahora está conmigo. —Colgó la llamada.

Kagome dejó caer lentamente su mano y teléfono hasta su falda. Estaba atónita. Miroku le preguntó que había sucedido pero ella simplemente no contestó. Su mirada no reflejaba ninguna expresión. Solo silencio. Tortuoso silencio.

 **Al mismo tiempo en el Hospital.**

— Esa maldita niña estúpida… —Se acercó a la cama donde Inuyasha se hallaba inconsciente y se sentó en una orilla. —Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella. —Acarició la mejilla del platinado. —Solo tienes que mirarme a mí… solo a mí.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡Ya tengo los pasajes, _mia_ _Dolcezza_! —Dijo entrando a la habitación del hotel donde Kagome se hospedaba. — ¿Estás segura de esto?

— ¿Te arrepientes de invitarme? —Se acercó a él y lo saludó con un tierno beso en los labios.

— ¿Estás triste?

— Claro que no. Solo cansada. Ya sabes… no es fácil hacer una colaboración, demanda mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Esta última semana ha sido muy agitada.

— Entiendo. —La sujetó por la cintura y la acercó a él dándole un apasionado beso.

Al tomar distancia, sonrió.

— ¿Planeas saludarme de esta forma cada vez que nos veamos?

— ¿A caso te disgusta? —Interrogó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— No fue lo que dije. —Esta vez fue ella la que comenzó el beso.

— _Sono felice di averti nella mia vita. (Estoy feliz de tenerte en mi vida)._

— _Io Pure_. (Yo Igual). —Se dio el lujo de responderte en su propio idioma.

— _Bellissimo!_ (¡Bellísimo!). —Le devolvió la sonrisa. —Te encantará vivir en Italia, Kagome. Es un bello lugar para comenzar de nuevo.

— Confío en ti. —Intentó disimular sus preocupaciones y regalarle una sonrisa pero en el fondo la decisión la abrumada muchísimo. Había amado sus vacaciones en Italia pero vivir allí sería completamente diferente. Esperaba empezar de nuevo y dejar todo lo traumático de su pasado atrás de una vez y para siempre. Naraku, la Mansión, inclusive… Inuyasha.  
Su corazón se estrujó al recordar su nombre. Por más que intentara borrar su recuerdo o reemplazar su amor por el de Koga, era inútil. Era una herida que no cerraba y amenazaba matarla si seguía creciendo.

Era en vano el esfuerzo por recuperar los buenos momentos, no había posibilidad de contactar a Inuyasha, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No importa cuántas veces llamara, siempre era Yura quien respondía para atormentarla. Quien enviaba fotos de su platinado durmiendo pacíficamente, sin preocupación, sin recordarla. No volvería a intentarlo. Conservaría los pocos trozos de su desecho corazón para ella misma, nunca nadie más la lastimaría. No en esta vida.

Continuará…


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

En el Hospital…

— Debo irme. — Cogió el bolso que había en una esquina de la habitación y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

— ¡No puedes irte! Tenemos un caso que resolver… ¿o solo piensas marcharte detrás de esa mujer y abandonar todo por lo que hemos trabajado?

— Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo bien sin mí.

— Es ridículo. Una tontería. —Daba vueltas por habitación intentando convencer a Inuyasha de quedarse. —Te despedirán si te vas.

— Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

— Maldita mujer. Maldita sea. —Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al oírla. Se acercó a Yura de forma amenazante.

— Kagome No tiene la culpa de esto. Es mi decisión irme. Asique cállate y no la metas en este asunto.

— Es por ella que te vas. ¡Tiene toda la culpa! —Lo sujetó por los pliegues de su camisa. — Quédate conmigo, Inuyasha. No te vayas.

— Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, Yura. Solo somos compañeros de traba...

La mirada de la mujer palideció de decepción, pero aun no se daría por vencida. Empujó al platinado hasta tumbarlo en la cama debajo de ella. Puso ambas piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y de un rápido movimiento arrojó al suelo su blusa dejando al descubierto sus perfectos y voluminosos pechos. — Quédate… —dijo en tono de súplica. Tomó la mano de Inuyasha y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos. —Seré completamente tuya.

— Por dios, Yura. Deja de humillarte. —Empujó a la mujer haciendo que caiga al suelo.

— ¿¡Qué tiene esa maldita zorra que la hace tan especial para ti!?

— ¡Cállate! Ya no soporto oírte.

— Cuando veas con tus propios ojos que ella ya te olvidó…—se puso de pie cubriendo sus senos con un brazo izquierdo. —…volverás arrodillándote ante mí. ¿Me oíste Inuyasha Taisho? ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡VOLVERÁS!

Inuyasha simplemente terminó de empacar las pocas cosas de la habitación y se marchó sin más, sin saber que Yura aun mantenía su teléfono escondido.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

En el Aeropuerto.

— ¿Te veré pronto, verdad? —Le decía triste Kagome a su representante y amigo.

— Claro que sí Kagome. Solo necesito tiempo para organizar la mudanza y los contratos. No lo tengo tan sencillo como tú.

— Te extrañaré Miroku. —Lo abrazó.

— Solo serán unas semanas. Lo prometo. —Se volteó a mirar a Koga. —Cuídala. — le extendió la mano.

— Lo haré. —Correspondió el saludo y luego abrazó a la azabache por los hombros, guiándola a través del pasillo que los llevaría hasta el avión. — _Ciao!_ (¡Adiós!).

La azabache volteó a mirar hacia atrás una última vez. Esperando encontrar de forma milagrosa la figura de su platinado. Pero claro que eso no pasó. Ambos abordaron el avión y despegaron hacia su nuevo destino, Italia.

Al mismo tiempo en otra de las plataformas del aeropuerto Inuyasha descendía del avión. Al no tener ninguno de sus teléfonos con él, se acercó a las cabinas telefónicas e intentó contactar a Kagome. Sin embargo fue inútil, era direccionado a la casilla de mensajes. Su segunda mejor opción era Miroku, él tendría que saber dónde encontrarla. Marcó a su celular, y enseguida escuchó un teléfono sonar a unos pocos metros. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vio como Miroku atendía la llamada. Era la casualidad más afortunada de su vida.

— ¡Miroku! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo sin darse cuenta que su amigo aun no lo había visto.

— ¿Quién habla? —Interrogó.

— ¡Soy yo, Inuyasha! Aquí estoy.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Aquí donde? —Giró sobre sus pies buscando al platinado.

— Aquí. —Dijo gritando y haciendo señas son su brazo para que Miroku se percatara de su presencia. Ambos colgaron la llamada al encontrar sus miradas.

— Por Dios, Inuyasha ¡qué bueno verte! —Lo abrazó por unos breves segundos. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Acabo de llegar. Llamé a Kagome pero no contestó. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

— Oh. Verás… Vine a despedirme.

— ¿Despedirte? ¿de quién?

— Bueno es algo complicado de explicar.

— ¿¡Se fue!? —Dijo entendiendo la situación. Ahora sabía exactamente de quien estaban hablando. —Que irónico. Yo regreso y ella vuelve a huir de mí. —Rió melancólico.

— No está huyendo…No exactamente… Bueno algo así.

— ¿Sigue sin querer verme?

— Claro que no. Al menos no antes.

— ¿Antes? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Intentamos contactar contigo. Le di a Kagome el número de emergencia que me diste. Pero se decepcionó al no encontrarte. Además esa mujer hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles.

— ¿Yura? Diablos. Debí suponerlo.

— Dime, entre viejos amigos…—Le susurró— …¿de verdad estuviste con esa mujer? Intentaba defender tu nombre cuando Kagome reaccionaba como loca y se enojaba al escuchar hablar a esa tal Yura. Siempre insistí en que debía ser un error, pero ya no estoy seguro y no quisiera que Kagome saliera lastimada.

— Jamás la engañaría, lo sabes. Solo éramos compañeros, ella incluso salvó mi vida. Y no desaparecí porque quise, por cierto. Me dispararon, estuve un tiempo en coma en el hospital. El suficiente como para que Yura arruinara mi relación, parece ser. ¡Debo encontrarla! ¿A dónde se fue, Miroku?

— ¿¡Te dispararon!? No me gustaría estar en tu lugar, compañero. —Lo palmeó en el hombro. — Sin embargo…No creo que deba entrometerme en la vida de Kagome.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ella intenta rehacer su vida en este momento. Como decirlo de forma sutil… intenta olvidarse de ti.

— Eso no fue nada sutil.

— Si lo sé. En fin…—Suspiró. —No creo que deba ayudarte, Inuyasha. —Se encogió de hombros.

— Por favor… por los viejos tiempos. Solo dime donde puedo encontrarla. Prometo no decirle que me ayudaste.

Suspiró. —Ella me matará de todas formas…

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Una semana después.

Todo estaba listo y en su lugar. Las flores, la decoración, las cámaras, las luces y la música. La escenografía perfecta, digna de una verdadera Boda. El sol del mediodía resplandecía vigoroso, ni una nube que oscureciera el cielo.  
La azabache estaba con la maquillista y la peinadora retocando detalles de último momento. Su cabello tan oscuro como la oscuridad misma resaltaba a la perfección con el pulcrísimo blanco de su vestido de encaje.

— No quiero hacer esperar a las personas de la iglesia. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y sujetando el ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos. —Muchas gracias. —Se despidió y salió de la habitación rumbo a la iglesia, con el semblante serio y melancólico.

A su llegada, podía oír los murmullos de las personas respecto a lo encantadora que estaba para la ocasión.  
El fotógrafo se apresuró a sacar las primeras fotos antes de que la azabache entrara a la iglesia. Junto a ella, posaron las "damas de honor", las cuales llevaban puesto vestidos en un tono verde esmeralda haciéndola resaltar aun más.  
Terminada la sesión fotográfica al exterior, el piano de la iglesia comenzó a sonar y Kagome se preparó para su gloriosa entrada. Las puertas se abrieron y lentamente comenzó a avanzar por el angosto pasillo mientras los presentes volteaban a verla.  
Su mirada detrás del velo revelaba una deslumbrante sonrisa y un sutil rubor. Que sencillo era fingir ser feliz.  
Al llegar junto al novio, éste se acercó suavemente y le levantó el velo dejándolo caer hacia atrás. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. La música resonaba en cada rincón y el fotógrafo retrataba cada momento de la "feliz pareja".  
Parecía el momento soñado de toda mujer, el momento perfecto, pero no era ni de cerca la boda soñada de la azabache. Sonreía solo porque decía hacerlo, con el único objetivo de salir bien en las fotografías. Sin embargo, el vestido le molestaba inmensamente, ¿Cuál era el objetivo de hacerlo tan extravagante? Era un exceso de tela. Ella hubiera preferido algo mas entallado, sencillo y liviano si hubiera tenido opción de elegir. Algo que le permitiera moverse con mayor facilidad.  
Pese a todo, mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. Fingía ante la mirada de todos los presentes ser la "novia perfecta".

Estaban a la mitad de terminar cuando las personas de seguridad advirtieron de un problema. Sin aviso Inuyasha interrumpió en la iglesia sorprendiendo a todos y causando una gigantesca conmoción en la azabache que dejó caer el ramo al suelo de la sorpresa. Su tan forzada sonrisa se hizo cenizas.

— ¡Kagome! —Gritó acercándose a ella. —¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

— ¿Inu…yasha? —Apenas estuvieron frente a frente ella levantó la mano dándole una cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

— Santo Dios. —Dijo el "Cura" de la Iglesia.

— Creo que lo merecía. —Dijo el platinado acariciando su cara.

— ¿Inuyasha? —Interrogó Koga apareciendo detrás del camarógrafo.

— ¿Koga? No entiendo que sucede. —Miró a la persona junto Kagome, el novio definitivamente no era Koga. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Acabas de interrumpir una sesión fotográfica, amigo. —Le explicó Koga al pobre desorientado que por un segundo había creído perder al amor de su vida.

— ¡Qué alivio! —Sonrió. —Yo creí que tú… y él… y yo….

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó Kagome tajante.

— Vine a buscarte, a aclarar las cosas contigo. Intenté llamarte muchas veces. Perdí mi teléfono anterior, ahora tengo un número nuevo.

— "Perderlo" Lo tiene esa mujer ¿o ya no te acuerdas? —Lo empujó y salió corriendo, haciéndose paso entre la gente.

— ¡Kagome…!—Intentó correr detrás de ella pero Koga le detuvo el paso. — ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

— Déjala ir. No te corresponde a ti estar a su lado ahora.

— ¿Y quién estará con ella? ¿Tú? Já. Eso lo veremos. —Se zafó del agarre del moreno y salió a la persecución de su azabache.

Kagome se hallaba en la habitación donde anteriormente se había arreglado. Inuyasha entró y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él para que nadie los interrumpiera.

— No quiero oírte, Inuyasha. —Amenazó seria mientras le daba la espalda y se abrazaba a si misma.

— Tienes que escucharme. Estás equivocada sobre mi y Yura.

— ¡No quiero que la nombres! —Gritó furiosa.

— Todo es un gran malentendido.

— Yo sé muy bien lo que vi y oí. No hace falta que lo expliques. Quedó muy claro.

— Por favor. —Se acercó a ella suavemente, como quien se acerca a un animal herido. —Solo pido una oportunidad para explicarlo… ¿o es que prefieres tirar a la basura todo lo que hemos construido? Todo lo que vivimos desde que nos conocimos en aquella mansión hace algunos años atrás.

— Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, ya no somos los mismos.

— ….y eso está bien. No todos los cambios son malos.

— Ya no confío en ti. —Le alejó aun más.

— Lo entiendo, pero te equivocas. Y si realmente crees que separarnos es lo mejor, solo dímelo directo a los ojos… —Se acercó nuevamente. Sujetó sus manos mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en sus orbes chocolates. —…y me iré para jamás volver a tu vida. —El silencio era un cruel asesino. Despiadado y vengativo. Agigantaba la brecha entre ambos, zanjaba un abismo.

— ¿¡Kagome estás bien!? —Interrogó Koga, del otro lado de la puerta. —¡Ábreme!

Los ojos de Kagome seguían fijos en la mirada dorada de Inuyasha. Sujetaba con firmeza sus manos. — Esto es digno de una película de drama, ¿no lo crees? —susurró suavemente mientras desviaba la mirada. —Estoy Bien. —Le respondió a Koga. —Solo danos un minuto. —A regañadientes el moreno tuvo que acceder. Sin embargo le pidió en secreto una copia de las llaves al asistente.

— Gracias… —Dijo Inuyasha esbozando una leve sonrisa, aunque triste. —Jamás estuve con Yu… —Se detuvo, no diría su nombre. —… con ella de la forma que crees.

— No fue lo que esa mujer me dijo.

— Lo sé, Miroku me lo contó. Solo fueron mentiras.

— Si solo eran mentiras como dices… ¿por qué no intentaste hablar conmigo? —Dijo indignada.

— No podía. Me dispararon, estuve en coma casi por tres semanas. —Le mostró la cicatriz en su abdomen. —Cuando desperté vi en las noticias lo tuyo con Koga. —La mirada de Kagome se suavizó. —Eres una mujer cruel, Higurashi Kagome.

— ¿Yo cruel? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es amar a alguien que se aleja con otra persona? ¿Qué ni siquiera se digna a hablarme?

— Pensé que sería lo mejor. Estabas evitándome cuando me fui. Te escondías en casa de Miroku ¿o ya te olvidaste? Creí que la distancia nos daría tiempo para pensar, no que empeoraría las cosas.

— No quería mas distancia entre los dos. Solo que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. —Confesó temerosa.

— Renunciaré a mi trabajo. Volveré a ser tu guardaespaldas.

— No quiero que lo hagas. No sería justo.

— Nunca fue mi intención volver a las Fuerzas Especiales. Por eso me volví tú guardaespaldas, en primer lugar. Pero cuando Naraku te secuestró, no tuve más opción. Sabía que por mi cuenta jamás te encontraría, pero ahora... puedo elegir. Te elijo a ti. Podemos tener un futuro juntos. —Esbozó una tierna y esperanzadora sonrisa. Ella le devolvió gesto. Parecía ser un sí. Parecía ser un nuevo comienzo. Pero…

Koga se hizo paso en la habitación, sorprendiendo a la azabache que instantáneamente tomó distancia de Inuyasha. El moreno se interpuso entre ambos y abrazó a Kagome. Ella no dejó de mirar al platinado. Lucía triste al igual que ella.  
Aunque volvieran a reconciliarse, un nuevo obstáculo se interponía entre ambos. No podía deshacerse de Koga sin más. Jamás lo amaría como a Inuyasha pero sentía mucho cariño hacia él. El suficiente como para no querer romperle el corazón, no lo merecía. No merecía sufrir por su indecisión.

Una única pregunta rondaba la inquieta mente de Kagome... _"¿Y ahora qué haré?"_

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo :**

Buenas! Quiero agradecerle a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar su comentario / Review. Sé que no actualizo muy seguido, pero realmente me motiva leer lo que tienen para decir! Gracias y saludos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas del capítulo:**

 _ **Canción recomendada:**_ The Devil Within - Digital Daggers

Saludos! Nos vemos :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Una única pregunta rondaba la inquieta mente de Kagome... _"¿Y ahora qué haré?"_ ¿No podía o no quería? Era incapaz de hacer sufrir a Koga, había llegado a quererlo mucho, pero ahora que Inuyasha había vuelto y que habían logrado resolver sus problemas tampoco podría alejarse de él. Se sentía en una encrucijada. ¿Quién era ella para jugar con el corazón de otra persona? Koga supo brindarle calor en el momento justo y esperó con paciencia obtener un trozo de su corazón. No, no lo dejaría. No lo lastimaría. Era un buen momento para analizar la situación desde otra perspectiva.  
Amaba a Inuyasha pero cada vez que intentaban estar juntos, mil obstáculos se interponían entre ambos. Quizás era tiempo de dejar ese preciado sueño atrás y darle una verdadera oportunidad al moreno. Su esmero y esfuerzo lo valían.

Se había prometido a si misma que dejaría todo atrás y eso, indudablemente, debería incluir a Inuyasha. Hablaría con él a la mañana siguiente, cuando Koga marchara al rodaje de su película, así nadie los interrumpiría. Sería el momento perfecto para cercenar su recuerdo de una vez y para siempre.

Esa noche no puedo dormir. Su corazón gapaleaba inquieto, su mente no dejaba de pensar en miles de cosas. ¿Se estaba equivocando? ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Lastimaría a Inuyasha?  
Dio media vuelta en la cama, escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas, esperando que algún mágico milagro de señalara el camino correcto.

Despertó sobresaltada al escuchar como su celular vibraba frenético sobre la mesa de luz que había a un lado de su cama. Lo cogió. Era Inuyasha. Dudó unos segundos, no estaba segura si sería capaz de afrontar tal batalla, o al menos sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de ganarla. La voz de su platinado la enloquecía, desfallecería de amor y dolor si él le pedía que volviera a sus brazos.  
Finalmente contestó. Inuyasha dejó en claro su ferviente necesidad de volver a hablar con ella respecto a la complicada situación que atravesaba a los tres involucrados. A la azabache le pareció, por el tono de voz del platinado, que no sería una agradable conversación. Ella se negó a recibirlo en su casa, si la prensa lo veía comenzarían a sospechar y a disipar rumores. Propuso ir hasta donde él se hospedaba, disponiendo así de mayor libertad para el encuentro.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con agilidad. Estaba ansiosa e inquita, asustaba e impaciente. Buscó un vestido liviano del ropero, se calzó unas sandalias marrones, una capellina del mismo color y sus anteojos de sol. No era un gran disfraz pero pasaría inadvertida por la mayoría si mantenía la mirada gacha.

Llamó un taxi y le pidió que condujera hasta la dirección que le indicó Inuyasha. Al llegar al hotel subió hasta la habitación correspondiente. Golpeó la puerta y no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que el platinado abriera la puerta, como si estuviera esperándola detrás, aun más impaciente que ella. No necesitó invitarla a entrar, la azabache se aventuró hacia la lujosa habitación.  
La vista hacia la costa era simplemente bellísima, embelesadora, casi podía sentir las gotas del mar mojándole su piel y el sonido de las olas en sus oídos. Pero no fueron las olas las que susurraron su hombre. _"Kagome"_ Dijo Inuyasha acercándose por detrás de ella, ya que le había dado la espalda al quedarse anonadada con el paisaje. _"¿Qué haremos?"_ Susurró aun más cerca de su oído, tomándola por la cintura, recorriendo su cuerpo suavemente. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Dándole al platinado permiso a saborear su delicado y níveo cuello. " _No te atrevas a decir mi nombre de nuevo_ ", pensó para sus adentros, " _no te atrevas Inuyasha Taisho"_.

" _Ka…gome_ " Repitió él mientras la giraba entre sus brazos y la sujetó del mentón dispuesto a devorarle los labios. Que tentadora propuesta, pensó mientras recordaba la adoraba y tierna sonrisa de Koga. Fue suficiente para matar la pasión que ardía entre ambos. Kagome giró el rostro evitando aquel anhelado beso, muriendo con él. _"Ya veo…_ " Dijo Inuyasha fastidiado mientras se alejaba medio paso hacia atrás y pasaba su mano por su barbilla. Raspando contra sus dedos aquella pequeña barba de hace cuatro días, que aun no afeitaba.

— Lo siento tanto Inuyasha. —Resopló, lamentándose igual o más que él.

— ¿¡Lo amas!? — Interrogó indignado y dolido por el rechazo de la azabache. —Dime que lo amas más que a mí y terminaré con las esperanzas que me mantienen aquí. ¡Dilo! Justo ahora, justo aquí… en frente de mí.

— Yo… Sería un error compararlos. No puedes pedirme que responda algo así.

— ¿Por qué no? —se acercó amenazante. —Yo te diré por qué… porque No lo Amas. No lo amas como me amas a mí, ni siquiera la mitad. ¿Por qué insistes en este juego Kagome?

— ¡Porque lo nuestro nunca funciona! —confesó desde lo más profundo de su corazón. — ¿No lo ves? Siempre que intentamos estar juntos algo sucede, algo lo impide.

— Eso es una tontería.

— No quiero seguirte lastimando. —Su triste mirada hubiera convencido hasta al más brutal asesino. —Quiero que seas feliz y quiero ser feliz, también. Aunque eso signifique alejarnos el uno del otro.

Inuyasha se desplomó en el sofá que había allí junto. Sujetaba su cabeza, indignado y negado a creer lo que pasaba. — ¿Te hoyes? Me pides que me aleje. No quiero…No puedo hacer eso. Moriría por dentro.

— Ya estamos muriendo…—Se sentó a su lado y sujetó sus manos entre las de ella, depositando un beso lento y agonizante.

— ¿Prefieres pasar tu vida con Koga? —Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— Creo que estar en compañía de otra persona no es algo para lo que esté destinada. Desde pequeña he vivido sola, siempre ha sido así. La soledad es parte de mí, fue tonto querer huir de ella. Lo mío con Koga no será para siempre. Nació al intentar olvidarte, pero no creo que deba rendirme aun con él.

— No tenemos que hacernos esto.

— Debemos…—Se puso de pie, intentaría salir por esa puerta llevándose la poca voluntad que le quedaba. Se decía a si misma, una y otra vez, que esto era lo correcto, lo mejor.

— Me pides que te olvide, que me vaya, que haga de cuenta que nada pasó. Eres una mujer despiadada Higurashi.

— Lo soy… —Era su adiós.

Inuyasha la alcanzó antes de que diera un paso más fuera de la habitación. Podía darse por vencido, pero no renunciar a ella. Si no podían compartir una vida al menos compartirían una cama. La obligaría a gritar su nombre, la mantendría cautiva entre sus brazos, presionara de sus besos. La volvería una adicta a sus caricias. Haría de la mujer que más amaba, la amante mas devota. No tendría que salir a buscarla, ella volvería a su lado por su cuenta.

No hubo tiempo para reproches, tampoco para negociaciones. Con sus manos en su cuello y mentón devoró su boca, azotándola contra la pared. Era agresivo, intenso. Lo hoyó quejarse entre sus labios, luchaba tontamente para alejarlo. Fingía, que buena actriz señorita Higurashi. Ella deseaba tanto como él apoderarse de su cuerpo.  
Hasta que finalmente cedió y con sus delicadas manos despeinó los cabellos plateados de su amante, danzaban entre sus dedos aquellas finas hebras lacias y brillantes. Todo de él era increíblemente perfecto, su cabello, sus ojos, sus besos, su aroma. Esa esencia que la hacía delirar cada vez que se mezclaba con su perfume, su perfume favorito.

Sus besos se apoderaban del oxígeno vital, le quitaban la conciencia, la abstraían del mundo. Se separaron y compartieron una mirada cómplice. Nadie perdonaría sus pecados, pero tampoco se enterarían de ellos. Vivirían un amor secreto, se esconderían por las noches, competirían la cama del otro, esperarían cada día aquel beso que los devolvería a la vida.

Arremetieron rumbo a la habitación. La ropa se volvió un obstáculo entre ambos. Él disfrutó desgarrando aquel vestido amarillo entre sus manos, riendo en su interior por la hazaña, dejando en claro que no la dejaría partir tan fácilmente. Admiró de arriba abajo su exquisito y tentador cuerpo.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no admiraba esa belleza? Parecía un lejano recuerdo el tiempo de calma y prosperidad. Sus vidas siempre se hallaban atravesadas por problemas o complicaciones, ella tenía razón en eso. Se detuvo un breve momento, ¿realmente hacía bien? Kagome intentaba alejarse y él se lo impedía. Era poco digno de su parte obligar a una mujer a compartir su cama con si fuera un chantaje.

"¿ _Que sucede?_ " Interrogó ella al ver que se había quedado inmóvil mirándola. Acarició su mejilla. _"Te arrepientes, Inuyasha?"_ Logró que el platinado concentrara toda su atención en su mirada chocolate…

 _"_ _¿Y tú?"_ Contraatacó él.

 _"_ _Tal vez… pero no será hoy."_ Fue ella esta vez la que buscó sus labios y la que encendió nuevamente la llama entre ambos. Sus caricias eran suaves pero sus besos intensos. Sus lenguas danzaban un baile peligroso, acelerado, excitante. Kagome sintió su cuerpo estremecerse como nunca cuando el platinado abandonó su boca y recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo marcándola a fuego con sus besos. Dejando un camino húmedo y frío a su paso, haciéndola temblar, encontrando sus puntos más sensibles. Jugando con sus carnosos y bien delineados pechos, deseando tenerlo consigo para siempre. Deseando que siguiera tocando su cuerpo, creyéndose para siempre su único dueño.

La habitación se inundó de los gemidos de la azabache, el vaivén y las embestidas, en ocasiones gentiles y en otras salvajes, la estaba haciendo delirar.

 _"_ _Si fuera tan fácil entregarte mi corazón como mi cuerpo, Inuyasha"._ Pensó Kagome mientras deleitaba sus ojos con el cuerpo desnudo de su amante. Se tomó el atrevimiento de tantear con la yema de sus dedos la nueva cicatriz del platinado, allí donde había sido herido por una bala. Recordando al instante todos los malos momentos que aquella desagradable mujer la hizo vivir. _"¿Quién es la que ríe ahora, maldita perra?"_ Pensó. Instantáneamente giró haciendo caer a Inuyasha a la cama, quedando ella por encima, sonriendo con malicia y tomando el control de la situación. Amaba ver la cara de su platinado mientras ella subía y bajaba encima de él. Haciendo que su erección llegara hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad.

Él acariciaba su espalda baja y sus muslos a su divina voluntad. A pesar del tiempo aún quedaban evidencias del maltrato que había sufrido su amada en manos de aquel proxeneta. Las quemaduras del cigarrillo no desaparecían tan fácilmente, después de todo. Se lamentaba tanto por no haberla salvado a tiempo.

Se sentó, aun con ella encima y la sujetó en un fuerte abrazo para que no callera de espalda. " _Te amo con locura, Kagome"_ Dijo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de la azabache. Ella lo acarició gentilmente, como si de un niño triste se tratase. Quería corresponder a su amor, decirle que también lo amaba con cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo, pero algo se lo impidió. Simplemente se quedó callada, deslizando sus dedos por los cabellos de Inuyasha, hasta que él la interrumpió rogando por un beso lento y profundo. De esos que devoran parte de tu alma en el camino.

Ella volvió a recostarse en la cama, y dejó que él continuara dirigiendo el juego. Cinco simples palabras habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta de que jamás podría alejarse de este hombre, que acababa de apoderarse nuevamente de su corazón sin quererlo y sin piedad.

Por la tarde…

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa? —Interrogó aun desde la cama, al ver como Kagome se arreglaba para irse.

— Podrían vernos. Mejor llamaré un taxi, pero Gracias.

— Como quieras…—Se dejó caer con ambos brazos abiertos, como si algo le estuviera molestando.

— Rompiste mi vestido favorito. —Se quejó aunque mantenía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Logró remendar su ropa provisoriamente, sería suficiente hasta llegar a casa.

— Me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo. —Suplicó apareciendo por detrás de Kagome, aun desnudo. Al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por el vientre bajo acercando su intimidad a ella, besaba lentamente su cuello.

— No puedo, lo siento. —Dijo decidida a no ceder. Giró el cuello y le regaló un beso fugaz en los labios. —Ya tengo planes para esta noche.

— Ya veo… — Se dirigió al baño y regresó unos minutos después con una toalla amarrada en la cintura.

— Que sexy, Señor Taisho. —Dijo juguetona. —Quiero volver a verte así la próxima vez que nos veamos.

— ¿Próxima vez? Tendré que pensarlo. —Kagome arqueó una ceja. —Es broma, pequeña. Estoy contando los segundos. —Le regaló otro pequeño beso.

— Eso está mejor. —Recogió su cabello en un peinado alto mientras se veía al espejo. Estaba tan absorta en la tarea que no notó a Inuyasha acercarse hasta que sintió el peso de un collar sobre su cuello. — ¿Y esto por qué? —Interrogó sorprendida mientras él prendía la pieza de joyería.

— No hay una razón. En cuanto la vi supe que había sido hecha para ti.

Se trataba de la pieza de diamante rojo más exquisita que jamás había visto. Debía valer una fortuna al menos. — ¿Estás seguro de dármela? —Tocaba miedosa el collar, no podía creer que tenía algo así en su cuello, era tan bello y único. Nada de lo que había tenido antes se comparaba.

— Absolutamente. —Besó su cuello y retrocedió uno centímetros. —Su rareza la vuelve una joya única, al igual que tú.

— Estoy agradecida y sus palabras me halagan, señor Taisho, pero temo que ya debo partir. —Dijo con extremada educción, algo que no era más que un juego tonto entre ambos.

— En ese caso espero volver a contar con su compañía pronto, señorita Higurashi. —Besó el dorso de su mano, y desechando todo rastro de educación del siglo XVIII, atacó con un beso furtivo sus labios antes de que ella huyera de su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

No era para nada lo que los dos se habían imaginado cuando decidieron comenzar una vida juntos, hace ya un tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, parecía que la improvisada aventura había revivido una llama en ambos que creían extinta. Si esto le devolvía la alegría y la sonrisa a su tierna cantante, se volvería el amante más apasionado de todo el continente si así fuese necesario.

Kagome había logrado llegar a su nueva casa, sana y salva. Parecía que nadie se había percatado de su huída. Se tumbó en la cama recordando el propósito inicial de su reunión con Inuyasha – _despedirse de él para siempre_ – sin embargo la situación había sido más fuerte que ella. ¿A quién Engañaba? Amaba la sensación de estar entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Se abrazó a sí misma recordándolo. Recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo entero, allí donde, horas antes, Inuyasha había besado y tocado, autoproclamándose dueño de todo, de ella.

— ¿Kagome? —Reconoció la voz en un instante. Era Koga. Se sorprendió, no lo esperaba aun. Salió corriendo al baño. Dejó correr el agua de la ducha y cerró con llave la puerta.

— Aquí esto. ¿Qué ocurre? —Interrogó sin entrar a la ducha aun.

— Volviste. —Dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Cómo diablos sabía que se había ido? ¿La habían visto? ¿La habían seguido? Entró en pánico por unos segundos, pero supo disimularlo. —Sí…—Respondió finamente tajante.

— Vine hoy temprano a verte y no te encontré, supuse que tenías cosas que hacer.

— Pensé que tenías rodaje hoy.

— Así es, estaba de pasada al estudio.

— Ah, entiendo. —Vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño antes de que el vapor inundara la habitación. El vestido rasgado, el collar de diamantes en su cuello y una marca en su piel cerca de la clavícula. —Fui de compras. —Dijo pensando en una excusa perfecta, la cual incluiría a su nueva joya.

— Ya veo…dejaré que termines de arreglarte y hablamos.

— Gracias. —Dijo aliviada.

Kagome entró a la bañera y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la cerámica. Estaba casi por completo sumergida, solo su rostro se mantenía a flote, hasta que finalmente se dejó atrapar por el agua. Salió cuando el aliento le fue escaso.  
Secó su cuerpo. Con una toalla cubrió su desnudez y con otra su cabello. Agradeció tener parte de su maquillaje allí. Cubrió con habilidad la marca de su piel y salió dispuesta a afrontar su destino. Sobre la cama de su habitación encontró un vestido negro de encaje, tan delicado que daba miedo tocarlo y junto a él, una nota.

 ** _"_** ** _Me complacería que aceptaras mi humilde obsequio.  
Espero que tu deslumbrarme brillo no opaque a las estrellas, de lo contrario podrías enceguecerme…"_**

 ** _Tu más ferviente admirador._**

La sonrisa de Kagome se acrecentó diez veces más. Era demasiado mágico para ser real. Se sentía la princesa de un cuento de hadas.  
No tardó en calzarse el vestido que se entallaba a su cuerpo a la perfección. Lo combinó con unos zapatos rojos de tacón y para terminar… el collar de diamantes. Roció sobre su cuello su perfume favorito, maquilló sus ojos y labios y salió dispuesta a encarar el mundo.  
Koga la esperaba impaciente. En cuanto la vio, palideció " _Mamma Mia_ ". Sin palabras. Era la viva imagen de una Diosa y una muy sexy, además.

— Fue una buena elección. —Le extendió el brazo y lo enlazó con el de ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Intentó persuadirse de la realidad.

— _Ie vestito_ … (El vestido) —La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció.

— ¿Tú lo escogiste? —Intentó forzar una mueca amable pero le fue una tarea apocalíptica.

— Tuve ayuda, lo confieso, pero yo hice la mayor parte. —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Ya veo. Muchas gracias, Cariño. —Dijo sin expresión o sentimiento. Al mismo tiempo que veía su reino de ilusiones desplomarse frente a ella. Que tonta. ¿Cómo había podido creer que le obsequio fue de parte de Inuyasha? Era físicamente imposible, acababa de estar con él.

— Hermoso collar, por cierto. ¿Es a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que saliste de compras?

— Exacto. —Respondió forzando una diminuta sonrisa que se esfumó en un instante.

Ambos llevaban planeando esta cita durante casi una semana, mucho antes de la llegada de Inuyasha a Italia. Irían al teatro y luego a cenar, finalmente darían una caminata por la plaza principal. Koga mantenía en su mente la idea de una noche perfecta, pero su compañera parecía contrariada. Las sonrisas le eran escazas y las miradas ausentes, frecuentes.

— ¿Qué ocurre _Dolcezza_? —Dijo llamando su atención de repente. La noche estaba a punto de terminar y ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta. — ¿Es por Inuyasha, verdad?

Los ojos de Kagome se perdieron en la mirada azulina de su novio. — Sí, es verdad. — confesó sin impunidad. —Me pregunto cómo habrá tomado lo nuestro. —Dijo falsamente. Sujetó la mano del moreno para seguir caminando juntos. —Me refiero… a que seamos tan felices juntos ahora, _amore mio_.

— Lo superará. —Dijo cayendo en una telaraña de ilusiones y mentiras. —Abrazó a la azabache. — _Tesoro, ti adoro._

— Y yo a ti, Cariño. —Respondió, dibujando una sonrisa perversa en los labios que escapada a la vista de tu ferviente enamorado. Esta no era la misma mujer que todos conocían.

 ** _Canción recomendada aquí: Digital Daggers - The Devil Within._**

Que fácil había sido. Tan sencillo y divertido. Había hallado, por fin, aquello que necesitaba. Se había dejado domesticar por Inuyasha y someter por Naraku. Se había vuelto dócil, una niña buena y vulnerable. ¿Por qué demonios lo había permitido? Volvería a ser la mujer de antes, aquella que con solo pedirlo tenía el mundo en la palma de su mano. Se divertiría con este tonto enamorado y cuando se cansara de él simplemente lo despacharía. Mantendría a Inuyasha a sus pies, jugaría a ser su amante, era excitante, peligroso, le encantaba. No podrían escapar jamás de sus brazos, a menos, que ella se los permitiera.

 _Me mantendré callada_

 _Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy aquí._

 _No sospecharás nada,_

 _No me verás en el espejo._

 _Pero me meteré en tu corazón._

 _No puedes hacerme desaparecer_

 _Hasta que te lo permita._

 _Me sentí como en casa_

 _en las telarañas y mentiras._

 _Estoy aprendiendo todos tus trucos_

 _Puedo herirte desde adentro._

 _me hice una promesa_

 _Nunca me verás llorar_

 _hasta que te lo permita._

Continuará…


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola mis amores! Tengo este capítulo escrito desde hace como una semana pero no podía subirlo porque tenía que hacerle unas últimas correcciones y los parciales y finales no me daban tiempo e.e

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy! Creo que ya podría ir mencionando que se acerca el final :O (calculo que no mas de 10 capítulos)

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Unas semanas después…

Kagome se hallaba grabando en estudio su segundo sencillo desde el esperado regreso al mundo del espectáculo. Un micrófono y un par de audífonos parecían ser todo lo que necesitaba para brillar. Su voz deslumbraba, incluso más que antes. Su vida profesional iba en ascenso aunque su vida personal no fuera acorde a ella.

I will keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
Til I make you

I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you

You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

I will be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you

You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

I tried to be the lover to your nightmare  
Look what you made of me  
Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear  
Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see

You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

Tras varios ensayos la pista estaba lista. El resultado hacía relucir la felicidad en la sonrisa de la azabache.  
Miroku que acababa de llegar, la contemplaba atento desde el otro lado del cristal de la sala de grabación. Orgulloso de la mujer en frente de él. Sin embargo había algo que lo inquietaba, la actitud de Kagome se había vuelto errática, distante, incluso su música había tomado un rumbo más sombrío de lo habitual. Tales actitudes habrían pasado por alto para cualquier otro, pero no para él, no conociéndola desde joven. Ya tenía estudiada cada una de sus facetas, la Kagome frente a él parecía aquella chiquilla de 21 años encaprichada y malcriada, aunque intentara disuadirlo. Debía encontrar la fuente de sus cambios, en otras palabras…debía encontrar a Inuyasha.

Al salir del estudio ambos volvieron a la casa de Kagome, luego de que la cantante se diera un baño rápido, ambos compartieron un café frente a la televisión. Venían a la prensa delirar de suspenso por el estreno de la nueva canción.

— ¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos Miroku? ¿Intentas ver a través de mí? —Sonrió provocadora.

— Actúas extraño. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Me dirás que sucede?

— No seas ridículo. Nada sucede. —Dejó la taza sobre la mesita en frente de ella y se dirigió al banquillo del piano que había ahí mismo en la sala.

Miroku apagó la televisión pero no perdió de vista la expresión de la muchacha. —No creas que puedes evitarme. Te conozco, Higurashi.

Los dedos de Kagome comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por las teclas, inundando la habitación de una triste melodía. —Me siento perfecta. Mejor que nunca. —Sonrió.

— Respecto a Inuyasha…

— Ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo con sorna, mientras alzaba una ceja. —No te creo. —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ella estaba.

— No puedo obligarte a que me creas. —Sonrió. Sus dedos se deslizaron con agilidad sobre las teclas y de repente se detuvieron. Se dio vuelta para ver directo a los ojos de su representante. Ya no sonreía, su semblante se mantenía completamente serio. —No quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre. Hablo en serio, Inuyasha es historia antigua. Ya nada me interesa de él. Por mi bien y el de Koga.

No terminó de decir el nombre del moreno que éste apareció por la puerta con un ramo de flores en la mano y luciendo una sonrisa perfectamente blanquecina. Saludó primero a Miroku con un apretón de manos y luego fue recibido entre los brazos de la azabache con exagerado júbilo. Parecía que ella intentaba demostrar que iba en serio con Koga, le dio un beso demasiado empalagoso para el gusto del representante. ¿Se engañaba a si misma? ¿O intentaba engañarlo a él? La respuesta no quedó clara en la mente de Miroku, sin embargo fue suficiente para acallar sus interrogantes, por ahora al menos. Tampoco pretendía interponerse en su relación con el italiano. Al menos él si parecía apreciarla mucho y eso lo dejaba tranquilo. Se despidió de la pareja y se marchó sin más.

El ferviente beso de Kagome había dejado con altas expectativas al moreno. Sin dudas esperaba pasar la noche en la cama de su aparentemente apasionada y caliente novia. No tenía ninguna intención de marcharse con los brazos vacíos. Era un hombre paciente, pero ya lo había sido lo suficiente, incluso Kagome se percató de las intenciones que reflejaban ese par de ojos azules.

No solo había comprado flores, traía consigo un pequeño obsequio. La azabache quedó impresionada ante el conjunto de lencería que Koga se atrevía a regalarle sin impunidad ni descaro. No solo lencería con tirantes también un pequeño vestido a juego con un prominente escote y tan corto que dejaría al descubierto sus muslos y la mitad de su trasero. Que atrevido, pensó y luego sonrió para sus adentro. Inuyasha podía ser apasionado e intenso en la cama pero nunca tan divertido e innovador como Koga.

Le pidió que la esperara en su habitación mientras se cambiaba de ropa en la habitación contigua. No demoró más de 15 minutos en estar lista, teniendo en cuenta la poca ropa que llevaría puesta. El italiano tenia buen gusto cuando se trataba de indumentaria, primero el vestido y ahora esto. Se sentía extasiada, ¿Qué otras sorpresas escondería? La idea hacía delirar su sucia mente. Complemento su nuevo "disfraz" con un labial rojo escarlata, resaltando aun mas las curvaturas de sus labios y finalmente tacones de aguja negros. No podían faltar si quería completar un look tan sexy como el que tenían en mente.

Se aventuró lentamente a la habitación, luciendo la sensualidad de sus curvas en cada paso. Se sentía sumamente deseada ante la mirada del moreno, tan sumiso e ingenuo. Lo empujó haciendo que cayera sobre la cama de espalda y gateó hasta quedar justo por encima de él. Se sentó sobre la zona de su pelvis haciendo que Koga dejara salir un dulce sonido de su garganta al mismo tiempo que su miembro se clavara cada vez más en la entrepierna de ella. Aun con la ropa puesta comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo rozar sus sexos, mientras deslizaba sus manos por su torso desnudo, sintiendo cada marca de su trabajado abdomen. Le gustaba sentir que tenía el control sobre él.

¿No sentía culpa? ¿Le daba lo mismo engañar a Inuyasha? Bueno, a decir verdad no lo estaba engañando, Koga era su novio, si no cedía en algunos aspectos podría comenzar a sospechar. Debía jugar bien su papel, sería una dulce y tierna novia de día, y una sexy y salvaje mujer en las noches. Además el toque juguetón, con disfraces y accesorios la divertía. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Era solo sexo, nada podía salir mal. Mantendría alegre al tonto enamorado y cuando quisiera a un hombre de verdad siempre estarían los brazos de Inuyasha esperándola. ¿Quién dijo que tenía que entregar su cuerpo a un solo hombre? Que estereotipo más retrógrada. La monogamia ya era cosa del siglo XX. Se sentía bien, se sentía mala. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera. La sensación era tan liberadora, jamás volvería atrás. A partir de este momento dirigiría las riendas.

 ** _3 años Después_** _._

La carrera de Kagome seguía en ascenso, y su relación con el actor italiano había vuelto popular su nombre en otros hábitos del espectáculo. Había caído presa de la fama, y amaba sentirse importante, estar en el centro de las noticias. Con la gira de su nuevo disco a la vuelta de la esquina, no había obstáculo que la detuviese, se sentía poderosa, imparable.  
Koga jamás sospechó de su infidelidad. Inuyasha vivía bajo el anonimato, su trabajo así lo requería aunque eso no impedía que siguieran viéndose a escondidas y muy seguido con Kagome.  
Una vez que estuvo definitivamente instalado en Italia, Inuyasha regresó a la fuerza del FBI. Solicitó el traslado oficial y se le asignó un nuevo compañero. De vez en cuando viajaba afuera de la región, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se ausentaba por más de dos semanas. Llevaban casi tres años atrapados en ese estúpido juego del gato y el rato. Se humillaba por amor. Se conformaba con las migajas que otro dejaba. Era consciente de que debía compartir a la mujer que amaba con aquel idiota. Un idiota con el ego demasiado alto, al que a veces sentía ganas de golpear. Lo odiaba, odiaba que tocara su cuerpo, que la besara, se sentía celoso, humillado, un imbécil.

— ¿Hasta cuando Kagome? —Interrogó súbitamente mientras ella descansaba sobre su pecho.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Abrió lentamente los ojos. Dormitaba.

— No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien de lo que te hablo. —Se sentó en la cama, obligándola a incorporarse de igual forma.

— Otra vez con esto…—Eran tres años de una conversación repetitiva.

— Sí, otra vez. Ya no lo soporto. No quiero tener que seguir así.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te disgusta? Las peleas, los celos, todo eso terminó. ¿No se siente mejor de esta forma? —Acarició su pecho.

— Claro que no. ¿Y qué queda después de todo eso? Solo una maldita cama. No quiero conformarme con tan poco. —Se levantó y se sirvió un trago de Whisky.

— ¿Ya no me amas? —Preguntó de forma melosa.

— Porque te amo quiero que las cosas sean diferentes.

— No estoy de acuerdo contigo, me gustan las cosas tal y como están. —Salió de la cama y se cubrió con una bata de seda. —Si no estás conforme conmigo búscate a otra mujer, no me opondré. No sería justo que yo tuviera a Koga y tú a nadie.

— ¿Te oyes a caso? Es ridículo. Acabo de decirte que te amo. Te desconozco, la verdad. Ya no sé quién eres.

— No seas dramático, quieres. Ya tengo un novio actor, no quiero a otro.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! —Arrojó el vaso contra la pared. Los trozos de vidrio salieron disparados por toda la habitación. — ¡Se terminó! ¡Me oíste! —La sujetó con fuerza del brazo. Su mirada hubiera aterrado a cualquiera pero no a ella.

— Suéltame, Inuyasha. —Dijo con calma. Le sostuvo la mirada imponente. —Tú aceptaste éstos términos, ahora no me vengas con quejas. —Se zafó, pero él enseguida volvió a atraparla, esta vez con ambos brazos en una especie de abrazo forzada. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? ¿Qué me vaya o que sigamos jugando? —Dijo sonriendo de forma malvada. Besó su cuello pero él la alejó al instante.

— Vete Kagome. Déjame solo. —Dijo triste. Ella no estaba tomando en serio nada de lo que le decía, solo era otra inútil conversación que terminaría en nada.

Kagome buscó sus cosas y se vistió sin más. No seguiría en un lugar donde no quisieran su presencia. Era solo un berrinche más de Inuyasha, volvería cuando se le pasara. —Piensa en lo que te dije, y deja de insistir en ese asunto porque no cambiaré de opinión.

La situación lo sobrepasaba, todo esto había sido suficiente. No era la mujer que había conocido. Llegaba a dudar en ocasiones que ella lo amara. Se sentía un juguete, se odiaba a sí mismo, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Había caído en su propia trampa, pero no podía marcharse, no podía olvidar a esa mujer tan fácilmente como la había amado.  
Era momento de jugar su última carta. El tiempo corría y la suerte estaba echada.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo :**

Como vemos Kagome ha cambiado bastante en este último tiempo, pero no desesperen ajajajaja tiempo al tiempo…

Les voy anticipando que la última carta de Inuyasha es nada más y nada menos que... (Redoble de tambores)- Kikyo... ¿Qué piensan que pasará?

Y con eso me despido hasta la Próxima…

Saludossss!


End file.
